


Variations on a Fugue

by frenzy (memogorgon)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Alternate Universe - Historical, Edwardian Period, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memogorgon/pseuds/frenzy
Summary: Фрэнк Айеро – молодой дворянин, живущий с родителями в Озерном Крае, где он надеется провести тихую жизнь вдали от Лондона и его искушений. Однако, искушение переезжает в его края в лице некого Джерарда Уэя. Ранняя Эдвардианская эпоха (ранний период правления Эдуарда VII, начало 1900-х гг.).
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsronweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/gifts).
  * A translation of [Variations on a Fugue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444943) by [mrsronweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/pseuds/mrsronweasley). 



> Беты [AnyaLS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaLS) и [Бакличка (Ficbook)](https://ficbook.net/authors/480906).
> 
> Неспойлерный Фрэнк от theopteryx:  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6axfaHFxr1qm34e3o1_640.jpg

~*~

Фуга – это композиционная техника в два и более голоса, построенная на основной мелодической линии (теме), которая вводится в начале произведения для подражания и часто повторяется в ходе композиции. 

В английском, термин «fugue» («фуга») возник в XVI веке. Он происходит от латинского слова «fuga», родственного как глаголу «fugere» («бежать»), так и «fugare» («преследовать»).

~*~

– Мистер Уэй производит впечатление интересного молодого человека…

– Мой дорогой, до меня дошли сведения, что его владения простираются на полдюжины _акров_ …

– Нонсенс! У него в собственности поместье Брэй, оно не может быть более полумили в каждом направлении. Прошу Вас, уважаемый, да там едва поместятся собственные конюшни!

Низкий смешок мистера Дженкинса раздался эхом по зале, и Фрэнк, вежливо извинившись, удалился из разговора. Иногда беседы казались слишком утомительными. Каждый новый сосед, каждый новый клочок земли не оставались незамеченными: за ними следили, обсуждали, повторяли так часто, что, когда молва достигала его ушей, едва ли хоть что-то можно было считать правдой. В Лондоне было так же, безусловно, но почему-то масштабы сплетен в Камбрии казались совершенно несоразмерными ее населению, когда Лондон, скорее, шел в направлении противоположном.

«Как и всегда», – подумал он лишь с толикой теплоты, приближаясь к единственному человеку в зале, кого он считал верным другом.

– Мой дорогой Рэймонд, – прошептал он как можно тише, чтобы его голос не раздался эхом по бальному залу. – Коли Мессия соизволит оказать нам честь и собственной персоной посетит сие действо, я не желаю о нем ни слышать, ни говорить. Это понятно?

Рэймонд искривил губы в усмешке и кивнул.

– Так тому и быть. Как услышу о его прибытии, немедленно займу тебя разговором о своей последней работе.

Фрэнк улыбнулся. Его друг был очень одаренным композитором, и иногда Фрэнк чувствовал некую долю зависти к его талантам. Фрэнк считал себя довольно посредственным музыкантом – куда более увлеченным музыкой, чем она – им. Однако, бывали моменты, когда он, сидя за своей виолончелью, чувствовал, как некое вдохновение, сродни призванию, покалывало и растекалось по его пальцам.

Такие моменты случались редко. Таланту же Рэймонда не было равных во всей округе, и слава о нем бежала без остановки.

– Расскажи, – начал Фрэнк, – посвящались ли какие оды поместью Брэй в последнее время? Если так, то я с непременной радостью буду готов выслушать о его таинственном владельце.

Рэймонд пристально на него посмотрел – Фрэнк знал, что иногда ему сложно понять, шутит он или нет. Все же, восприняв его слова серьезно, он ответил: 

– Что ж, точно не моего авторства. Однако, если те слухи, что дошли до меня, окажутся правдой, я с радостью поведаю о темном прошлом, прекрасных картинах и, видимо, о младшем брате, имя которому Майкл.

Фрэнк усмехнулся.

– Таинственное прошлое и брат, говоришь? Просто очаровательно, воистину! Теперь мне бы и правда хотелось познакомиться с этим загадочным незнакомцем, что соизволил скрасить наше существование своим очарованием и братом по имени Майкл.

– Что ж, в таком случае нас с тобой приглашают нанести визит тому самому мистеру Джерарду Уэю во вторник вечером, – при этом лицо Рэймонда оставалось неподдельно искренним, что позволило Фрэнку заключить, что друг вовсе не пытается подшутить над ним в отместку.

– Ты, должно быть, шутишь, – выдал он. – Нас с тобой? Но какое отношение мы с тобой имеем к богатствам этого имения?

Рэймонд грациозно взмахнул рукой, а затем сцепил ладони за своей спиной.

– Приглашение, что я получил, было передано мне горничной, которая получила его от лакея, которому его вручил мистер Уэй собственной персоной, – его приподнятые брови выдавали забаву, с которой Рэймонд относился к произошедшему. – Видимо, мистер Уэй, хоть и затворник, намерен построить для себя новую жизнь в Северной Англии, и поэтому пригласил многих из округи к себе на прием.

– На прием. Многих из округи? Почему я слышу об этом только от тебя? – Фрэнк был уверен, что прочел все письма, что поступали к нему за последнюю неделю, но, быть может, он упустил одно из виду, пока прогуливался верхом.

Рэймонд улыбнулся.

– Мистер Уэй, скажем так, _не привык_ к тому, как ведутся дела в приличном обществе.

Фрэнк нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о чем говорит его друг. Как мог человек, владеющий одним из самых крупных поместий в округе, ничего не знать о приличном обществе? Даже Фрэнк, кто, несмотря на свои лучшие старания, далеко не всегда вел себя, как того желали его родители, мог с легкостью процитировать все наставления, которыми его осыпала чрезмерно внимательная матушка. Должно быть, его мысли отразились на лице, потому что Рэймонд широко улыбнулся – так, что все его зубы стали открыты взору, и ответил:

– Как я понял, домохозяйством всегда заправляла его бабушка по материнской линии, она и была главой семьи. Недавно она покинула наш мир, будучи уже в возрасте, так что теперь мистеру Уэю придется принять на себя обязанности по управлению хозяйством. По всей видимости, покупка поместья Брэй стала первым шагом в его знакомстве с тем, каково это – во всех смыслах быть хозяином собственного имения. 

Фрэнк не смог сдержать улыбку при мысли о чудаковатом и таинственном мистере Уэе, пытающемся следовать заповедям своей бабки и оступающимся при первом же шаге. Он представлял его тонким и болезненным юношей, с бледным лицом, блеклыми волосами, и красными по краям глазами, по пятам за которым следовала совершенно идентичная персона, разве что чуть помладше. 

– Что ж, в таком случае… буду рад составить тебе компанию в заманчивой затее, в которую ты ввязался, – подытожил Фрэнк, для верности кивнув головой, и тут же засмеялся вместе с другом.

Остаток вечера прошел практически незаметно для Фрэнка, и он был рад скорее проскользнуть в свою постель позже, радостно прижимаясь пальцами ног к тому месту, что лишь недавно было отогрето утюгом горничной. И хотя Фрэнк был искренне убежден, что, на его взгляд, многие правила, принятые в обществе, были несправедливы и попросту лицемерны, он не мог отказать себе в простом удовольствии наслаждаться тем, что ему прислуживали мужчины и женщины, куда более приспособленные к реальной жизни, нежели он сам.

~*~

Фрэнк не вспоминал о договоренности вплоть до вечера понедельника. Он даже удивился, получив от Рэймонда карточку в напоминание о том, во сколько им следует выдвинуться к особняку за озером. Он даже не мог назвать это своей договоренностью, ведь он, в конце концов, так и не получал приглашения.

На следующий же день, после бала, он опросил слуг в доме и удостоверился, что ни одно послание, адресованное ему, не прошло мимо его глаз или ушей.

Глядя на записку Рэймонда, он прикусил губу и задумался, во что он собирается ввязаться. Загадочный или нет, казалось, мистер Уэй уже успел доставить больше неприятностей, чем было допустимо в таком тихом месте, как Камбрия, а после его собственных злоключений в Лондоне, Фрэнк был более чем готов вести тихую, неприметную жизнь – по крайней мере, какое-то время – без нежеланных приключений любых видов.

Однако он знал, что Рэймонд не предаст его доверие. Непременно и безукоризненно надежный, Рэймонд Торо, казалось, покорил сердца и мысли всей Камбрии. Фрэнк собственными глазами видел, как Рэймонд вырос из скромного юноши в мужчину невероятной порядочности и таланта, и он был, определенно, самым надежным спутником, о котором мог только желать друг.

В конце концов, принимая решение, Фрэнк нацарапал быстрый ответ и попросил Мориса доставить записку в поместье Торо до заката.

Следующим вечером он принялся за свое обыденное дело – примерять все предметы одежды, которыми он обладал (включая некоторые рубахи и штаны, что носил еще в юношеские годы), и отбрасывать каждую из них, как совершенно негодную. Фрэнк, разумеется, и понятия не имел, что его ждет в доме по ту сторону озера, но все равно желал быть к этому готовым. Томпсон, занимавший позицию камердинера Фрэнка уже более двух лет, с достоинством принимал все происходящее. Он хорошо знал Фрэнка.

Примерка отняла у них около часа, но в итоге Фрэнк все же остановился на наряде, достойном дома таинственного незнакомца, в последний раз смеряя себя взглядом в зеркале, пока Томпсон поправлял его воротник. В отражении он увидел, как приоткрылась дверь позади них, и улыбнулся приветствию матушки.

– Вижу, вы, наконец, определились с выбором, – промолвила она, подходя ближе к нему, и Томпсон пропустил ее, отступая назад. Она протянула руки, инстинктивно распрямляя складки на костюме Фрэнка, поправляя манжеты и подбирая несуществующую нить с его рукава. – Выглядишь просто прекрасно.

Ее лицо озарила улыбка, и внутри у Фрэнка что-то оборвалось при мысли о том, каким все-таки ужасным сыном он являлся. Он кивнул и поблагодарил ее, а затем отпустил Томпсона.

– Что ж, Фрэнк, – начала она, и ее зеркальное отражение повернулось к нему, как только они остались наедине. Фрэнк проследил за ее отражением в зеркале, также поворачиваясь лицом к ней, освещенной мягким сиянием свечей. – Я слышала необычные вещи об этом молодом человеке. И хоть я не стану судить кого-то, с кем не знакома лично, просто прошу тебя… быть осторожным. Возможно, сдержанным, – она сделала паузу, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо. – Можешь это для меня сделать?

Он пристально посмотрел в ее глаза, что были так похожи на его собственные, и кивнул в ответ.

– Конечно, матушка. Всегда.

Она улыбнулась и вновь провела руками по его плечам.

– Вот и прекрасно, мой родной. А теперь отправляйся и отлично проведи там время. Передавай мои наилучшие пожелания Рэймонду.

Фрэнк уже не чувствовал себя столь обремененным, когда спускался по лестнице вниз. Он вышел на свежий вечерний воздух и был тут же встречен повозкой Рэймонда. Кони тихо фыркали в сияющем освещении фонарей, и их дыхание тоже казалось своего рода приветствием.

– Готов познакомиться с нашим загадочным Мессией? – спросил Рэймонд, погоняя лошадей, чтобы те перешли на рысь.

– Вполне, – ответил Фрэнк, усмехнувшись. – А он, думаешь, готов познакомиться с приличным обществом?

Смех Рэймонда эхом раздался в вечернем воздухе, пока они все дальше и дальше неслись вдоль полей.

~*~

Первое, о чем подумал Фрэнк, заприметив поместье Брэй, было то, какой на удивление готической оказалась постройка, в отличие от особняка его родителей, куда более светлого и современного.

Его взгляд пробежался по башням и темным углам, что встретили их за оградой. Здание было прекрасным, но в то же время его окружала нагнетающая и даже слегка пугающая атмосфера – по крайней мере, на первый взгляд.

И все же, даже несмотря на холодность архитектурного стиля, невозможно было не ощутить спокойствие, взглянув в подсвеченные изнутри канделябрами окна первого этажа.

Фрэнк позволил своему взгляду подняться выше, к темным окнам верхних этажей, рассматривая острые, но уже изношенные и обветшалые выступы здания. Внимание Фрэнка сразу привлекло одинокое окно, расположенное под самой крышей. У окна горела свеча, и хоть он не видел никаких теней, все же в помещении ощущалось присутствие человека – пугающее и интригующее одновременно.

Рэймонд тем временем передал повозку в управление слуг дома, и двое направились ко входу по главной дорожке.

– Что думаешь? – спросил Фрэнк, пока они приближались к парадным дверям.

Рэймонд закусил губу, а затем улыбнулся своей успокаивающей улыбкой.

– Что бы сегодня ни произошло, уверен, что вечер не окажется скучным.

Фрэнк почувствовал что-то сродни головокружению, ухмыляясь в ответ другу и проходя за ним сквозь двери.

В отличие от тьмы снаружи, внутри все было залито светом, и, что бы Фрэнк ни вообразил себе, впервые взглянув на суровые стены имения, он явно не был готов к столь милому убранству. Дом оказался – пожалуй, был лишь один способ описать его – невероятно уютным. Любой, кто проходил внутрь, сразу же, должно быть, чувствовал умиротворение.

Фрэнк никогда не уделял особого внимания тому, что его окружало. Он привык к мягкому величию поместья родителей и к приглушенной архитектуре своего лондонского дома. Здесь же интерьер казался иным, будто бы по комнатам прошелся истинный художник и привел все к наилучшему состоянию. Собственные мысли показались Фрэнку невероятно глупыми, но он понимал, что, если бы ему пришлось продумывать убранство собственного дома с нуля, именно так он бы пожелал все обставить – навсегда.

Он спросил мнения Рэймонда и получил в ответ одну из его фирменных улыбок, что успели свести с ума уже многих девиц в округе. 

– Довольно уютно, не так ли, Фрэнк?

– Вполне! – ответил Фрэнк, удивляясь тому, как прозвучал его голос. – Право же, только глянь, пианофорте просто восхитительно.

Они прошли далее, погружаясь в суету вечера. Должно быть, они оказались в главной зале имения, и это определенно была самая большая гостиная, что Фрэнк видел в своей жизни. Стулья были расставлены вдоль стен, оставляя свободное место для танцев. Оглядывая залу, он осознал, что большинство приглашенных были его возраста, и никого из друзей его родителей здесь не присутствовало. Юные девицы и молодые люди беседовали во всех углах гостиной, и Фрэнк задумался над смелой дерзостью такого поступка – не пригласить добрую половину местного общества. Он выпрямился, пытаясь заприметить хозяина и единственного виновника столь непривычного торжества.

– Ты его видишь? – спросил он Рэймонда, кто был чуть ли не на голову выше самого Фрэнка. – Хотя бы представляешь, как он выглядит?

Рэймонд помотал головой, но следом вздрогнул, почувствовав, что некто подошел со спины, вежливо кашлянув, извещая их о своем присутствии. Фрэнк и Рэймонд сразу же обернулись, и все мысли Фрэнка, кажется, моментально испарились, а гул разговоров вокруг затих, оставляя его в полной тишине.

Мистер Уэй оказался совершенно не таким, как он представлял.

Человек, стоящий перед ним, был среднего роста, но на этом его сходство с остальными мужчинами заканчивалось. Его темные волосы были даже длиннее, чем у Фрэнка; вычурными узорами они укладывались в прическу вокруг его лица. Фрэнк был уверен, что, попробуй он отрастить волосы до такой же длины, он бы выглядел сумасшедшим, но мистеру Уэю это очень шло. У него были выразительные зеленые глаза, и выглядел он более здоровым – разве что немного бледным – и куда красивее, чем Фрэнк себе представлял. По правде говоря, Фрэнк счел его попросту поразительным.

Когда мистер Уэй улыбнулся и заговорил, Фрэнк оказался в растерянности, не зная, как заставить сердце в груди вернуться к привычному ритму. Он уже, кажется, ничего не знал. Улыбка мистера Уэя была самой обезоруживающей, самой искренней, что он когда-либо видел – уступая лишь улыбке Рэймонда, но все же, в некотором роде, даже лучше, ведь она была такой новой, такой свежей.

– Рэймонд Торо, полагаю? – спросил мистер Уэй. Рэймонд сразу же протянул руку, чтобы пожать ладонь мистера Уэя.

– Так и есть. Мистер Уэй?

– Точно. Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель, – сказал мистер Уэй, следом обращая внимание на Фрэнка и чуть склоняя голову на бок. – А Вы, полагаю, мистер Айеро. Молва о Вашей дружбе с мистером Торо достигла ушей многих в этих краях.

Ладонь Фрэнка оказалась стиснутой рукой мистера Уэя прежде, чем он даже успел ее протянуть. Теплая и крепкая, пронеслось у него в голове, но в следующее мгновение его пальцы уже не ощущали ничего, кроме воздуха. Он молча кивнул в знак приветствия, абсолютно уверенный, что не сможет произнести и слова.

– Поведайте, – начал мистер Уэй, наклоняясь чуть ближе к ним, – чего я еще не слышал об этом месте, и о чем вы можете мне рассказать? Как представляется, стоит появиться новости, за ней следуют и слухи, а со слухами у меня довольно беспокойные отношения, – улыбка на его губах говорила о шутливом тоне его высказывания, и Фрэнк был уверен, что никто из ныне живущих не смог бы взглянуть на эту улыбку, не улыбнувшись в ответ.

Его собственный голос вернулся к нему, и он, наконец, смог промолвить:

– Скорее, думаю, это нам стоит задавать подобные вопросы, мистер Уэй. Недели напролет мы только и слышали о том, что Вы присоединитесь к нашему обществу. Все остальное в мире, казалось, отошло на второй план.

Мистер Уэй легко залился смехом, и Фрэнк тоже рассмеялся в ответ.

– Прошу меня извинить, джентльмены. Ни в коем случае я не желал порождать столь безумный поток сплетен и спекуляций. По собственному заблуждению, я полагал, что сельская жизнь будет спокойнее, чем городская, – сказал он, оглядываясь по сторонам, а затем помотал головой. – Вследствие чего я сюда и переехал, разумеется. Но теперь понимаю, что мне стоило провести более доскональную проверку, прежде чем принимать столь важное решение.

Фрэнк почувствовал, как к его лицу приливает жар.

– Что Вы, прошу… я не… – начал он, заикаясь, – Я вовсе не хотел Вас укорить, ни в коем случае, лишь прокомментировать Ваше…

Фрэнк почувствовал на себе вопросительный взгляд Рэймонда, но сейчас он мог сконцентрироваться лишь на мистере Уэе и на том, как он нахмурился, будто бы забеспокоившись и прерывая и без того затихающие слова Фрэнка.

– Прошу, не стоит, мистер Айеро, я вовсе не в обиде, – заверил он, мягко прикасаясь ладонью к его руке на одно лишь короткое мгновение. – Уверен, что в сплетнях мы с вами нашли общего врага или, по крайней мере, утомительного соседа, – он склонил голову на бок, а Фрэнк таки выдавил из себя улыбку в ответ, до глубины души смущенный своим промахом.

– Полагаю, Вы правы, – кивнул он, следом переводя взгляд на друга в поисках подмоги, снова приходя в себя. – Мы с Рэймондом иногда оказываемся единственными людьми в округе, кто с б _о_ льшим удовольствием обсудил бы такие темы, как искусство, вместо того, чтобы строить догадки насчет размеров соседского имения.

Рэймонд засмеялся, бросая на Фрэнка хитрый взгляд. 

– Звучит довольно скупо, но, к сожалению, – начал он, поворачиваясь лицом к мистеру Уэю, – так оно и есть. В любом случае, мы рады видеть новое лицо в наших краях. Я слышал, что Вы переехали сюда с младшим братом?

– О да! – лицо мистера Уэя озарилось улыбкой, столь обезоруживающей, что Фрэнк почувствовал, как закололо внутри, но прежде, чем он успел что-либо сделать, мистер Уэй ухватил проходящего мимо мужчину за руку, останавливая его перед Фрэнком и Рэймондом. – Мистер Торо, мистер Айеро, познакомьтесь с моим братом Майклом.

Молодой человек, стоящий перед ними, выглядел так же хорошо, как его брат, разве что черты его лица были чуть более угловатыми, а взгляд – более сдержанным. Он улыбнулся и пожал их руки, скромно кивая головой. Фрэнку была приятна его манера поведения, одновременно сдержанная и открытая. Он не выглядел смущенным, коим, вероятно, оказался бы сам Фрэнк, если бы его подобным образом прервали в его начинании, чтобы познакомить с двумя незнакомцами, хоть вечер и был для того предназначен.

– Очень приятно, – сказал Майкл, и его голос оказался чуть ниже, чем у брата.

– Очень рад с Вами познакомиться, – эхом отозвались Рэймонд и Фрэнк. Между ними повисла неловкая пауза, вскоре прерванная Рэймондом, когда тот прочистил горло и поинтересовался у братьев, как долго они намерены оставаться в поместье Брэй.

Фрэнк был рад позволить Рэймонду задавать вопросы, что крутились на его собственном языке.

Они были рады узнать, что оба брата обладали музыкальными талантами, хоть Майкл и считал себя дилетантом, когда брат, по его словам, был настоящим виртуозом.

Мистер Уэй покачал головой, давая им понять, что Майкл всего лишь скромничает. Фрэнк и Рэймонд убедили их, что с большой радостью узнали об их музыкальных способностях, ибо и сами были поклонниками музыки в ущерб иным видам искусства.

– В игре на пианофорте, – вмешался Фрэнк, – Рэймонду нет равных. И, позвольте заметить, каких только музыкантов я не встречал, от Лондона до Рима. Его стиль самый элегантный.

– Ты слишком добр, – улыбнулся Рэймонд. – Но мне приятно, что ты так считаешь.

Фрэнк снова повернулся к братьям.

– Боюсь, мы удерживаем вас от других гостей, – сказал он, замечая многочисленные любопытные взгляды, брошенные в их направлении. 

– О? – промолвил мистер Уэй, оглядываясь вокруг с совершенно незаинтересованным видом, будто мысль эта даже и не приходила ему на ум. – Полагаю, я предстаю довольно неблагодарным хозяином вечера. Что думаешь, Майкл? Быть может, нам стоит совершить еще один обход?

Фрэнк заметил, как Майкл быстро пожал плечами и тоже оглянулся по сторонам.

– Они что, сами не смогут себя развлечь?

Фрэнк и Рэймонд обменялись понимающими взглядами. Фрэнк, кажется, начинал понимать, откуда о братьях шли столь необычные слухи.

– Что ж, – сказал мистер Уэй, тихо вздыхая. – Полагаю, смогут, но у сегодняшнего вечера иная цель. Прошу нас извинить, джентльмены, – он кивнул Фрэнку и Рэймонду, кладя ладонь на плечо брата. – Прошу, – продолжил он, впервые устремляя взгляд на Фрэнка с момента знакомства. – Не уходите далеко, я бы с радостью снова с вами побеседовал. И, надеюсь, вы приятно проведете время. Как выяснилось, я куда более заинтересован в том, чтобы показаться хорошим хозяином, нежели я изначально предполагал. Попробуйте десерт, он довольно изыскан.

С этими словами двое молодых людей направились прочь, тут же скрываясь в толпе.

Фрэнк перевел взгляд на Рэймонда. Рэймонд – на Фрэнка. Оба рассмеялись слегка сбитым с толку, но довольным смехом. Братья Уэй, определенно, станут интересным дополнением скучной жизни в Камбрии.

~*~

Остаток вечера прошел в манере, совершенно отличной от большинства сельских увеселений. Ни разу за вечер Фрэнка не представляли юной девице так, словно он жеребец на продажу, и, что удивило его больше всего, он совсем не хотел покидать этих ярко освещенных комнат, чтобы скорее спрятаться в темноте своей спальни, устроившись в постели с книгой в руках.

Мистер Уэй, несмотря на всю свою экстраординарность, показал себя прекрасным хозяином. Б _о_ льшую часть времени Фрэнк и Рэймонд провели в компании друг друга, переходя от одного разговора к другому. Не раз Фрэнк замечал, как взгляд Рэймонда бродил по зале, постоянно останавливаясь на пианофорте, на котором за вечер еще никто не успел сыграть. В итоге, он решил аккуратно подтолкнуть друга.

– Давай. Что-то мне подсказывает, что мистер Уэй останется доволен, – прошептал он.

– Не думаешь, что он бы уже предложил сыграть? Довольно странно, что еще никто не садился за инструмент, – ответил Рэймонд, его взгляд был взволнованным, а руки чуть подрагивали по сторонам.

– Быть может, он просто забыл предложить… помнишь, я так и не получил приглашения на прием, – мягко напомнил ему Фрэнк.

После недолгой паузы, Рэймонд решительно вздохнул и, извинившись перед их нынешней компанией, направился в сторону инструмента, нервно поправляя манжеты. Фрэнк переглянулся с мисс Кристин и ухмыльнулся ее довольной улыбке. Иногда Фрэнк задумывался, не был ли он единственным, кому было очевидно, насколько сильно мисс Кристин была рада оказаться в компании Рэймонда.

При первых же звуках пианофорте, большинство разговоров моментально стихли. Рэймонд начал с веселой, радостной мелодии, такой, что не привлекла бы большого внимания – или так, по крайней мере, задумывалось. Однако же, будучи столь талантливым музыкантом, ему удалось привнести в радостное звучание нотки меланхолии, что непременно возымели эффект на большинство присутствующих. Все повернулись в его сторону, и вскоре Фрэнк увидел, как сквозь толпу пробирается мистер Уэй, выглядя зачарованно и беспокойно одновременно.

На мгновение он подумал, не совершили ли они ошибку, и не собирается ли мистер Уэй положить представлению конец, но нет. Чем дольше Фрэнк наблюдал за ним, тем больше убеждался, что мистер Уэй был столь же вовлечен в игру Рэймонда, как и остальные. Он остановился рядом с инструментом, едва его касаясь, при этом не моргая и наблюдая за тем, как передвигаются пальцы Рэймонда по клавишам.

На мгновение Фрэнк почувствовал, как внутри у него все перевернулось – он не мог объяснить причину такой реакции.

Вскоре чувство прошло, и он посвятил все свое внимание игре Рэймонда, вслушиваясь в последние затихающие ноты и в воцарившуюся после тишину. Мгновение спустя комната наполнилась аплодисментами, и Фрэнк хлопал так же громко, как и мисс Кристин, стоявшая подле него и словно не замечавшая, как при этом колотится веер о ее собственное запястье.

Мистер Уэй и Майкл окружили Рэймонда. Фрэнк не слышал, о чем они говорили из-за шума толпы, но сияющая улыбка Рэймонда намекала, что все хорошо. Он был необычайно рад за друга.

Фрэнк знал, что Рэймонд не обидится, если он ускользнет в сад за глотком свежего воздуха, так что не преминул воспользоваться возможностью, как только она появилась, когда Рэймонд приступил к следующему произведению. На этой работе они все никак не могли сойтись мнениями. Фрэнк был уверен, что произведение написано слишком жестко, чуть ли не дидактически, в то время как Рэймонд проповедовал, что механическая точность, требовавшаяся для его исполнения, более чем компенсировала недостаток чувств, вложенных в него.

Фрэнк улыбнулся, проходя сквозь садовые двери.

Ночь была теплой, и благодаря открытым дверям он все еще мог слышать игру Рэймонда, даже будучи снаружи. Он и не догадывался, насколько жарко было в зале, пока не вышел в сад, полной грудью вдыхая свежий воздух.

В Лондоне он _действительно_ по этому скучал. И хоть окна его комнаты выходили в парк, в Лондоне все, казалось, нагромождалось вокруг, даже если в окружении были лишь деревья и лужайки. Повсюду топтались лошади, и клацанье их подков по мостовым становилось своеобразным городским оркестром. Здесь же все двигалось куда медленнее, не так стремительно. Шумы были скрыты расстояниями и широтой размаха.

Иногда он скучал по городу, а иногда, как сейчас, он понимал, что скорее скрыться оттуда – от соблазнов анонимных переулков, от слишком знающих взглядов, от необходимости следить за каждым своим шагом – было лучшим его решением. Сельская жизнь вновь напомнила ему, каким был на вкус свежий воздух.

Чувствуя дуновение ветра, развивающего его волосы, он направился глубже в сад. В темноте он казался таинственным, как и сам особняк, когда они только к нему подъезжали. Изгородь вокруг сада была достаточно высокой, чтобы скрыть Фрэнка от полей, что окружали имение. Несмотря на ограду, сад все равно казался большим и просторным. За одним из поворотов оказалась статуя – Фрэнк не мог разобрать, чья именно, но ему показалось, что изваяние выглядело могущественно и величественно, так что, быть может, это был Зевс. Однако, Фрэнк был известен плохим зрением, так что с той же вероятностью статуя могла оказаться Афиной, и он не смог бы разобрать разницы.

Фрэнк бродил по саду, пока не переменилась музыка. Он не сумел бы с уверенностью ответить, в чем именно была разница: мог только разобрать, что звучала она совершенно иначе, и когда он обернулся лицом к особняку, он увидел силуэт Рэймонда в дверях. Значит, кто-то другой сидел за пианофорте.

– Мистер Уэй, – подсказал ему Рэймонд, когда Фрэнк с ним поравнялся. – Уверен, ты бы хотел послушать его игру.

Фрэнк улыбнулся и зашел в дом следом за другом.

Манера игры мистера Уэя была совершенно иной. Он не обладал точностью Рэймонда, зато отличался чувственностью, что более чем достойно компенсировала отсутствие исключительных навыков. Он был довольно неплох. Под его руководством инструмент звучал печально и задумчиво, в отличие от уверенности Рэймонда, в противовес легкой и позитивной атмосфере вечера.

Мистер Уэй ни разу не поднял опущенных век, а лицо его выражало едва сдерживаемую гримасу. Очевидно, он в большей степени фокусировался на звучании, нежели на том, в какую сторону движутся его руки, и Фрэнк осознал, что может с легкостью различить, какие аккорды приносили мистеру Уэю радость, а какие заставляли его хмуриться в раздражении. Его способность _выражать_ то, о чем он думал, была просто невероятной.

На протяжении всего произведения, вплоть до последних нот, Фрэнк будто был околдован. Разрываясь, он не мог сделать выбор: то ли следить за тем, с какой легкостью перебегают пальцы мистера Уэя от одной клавиши прекрасного инструмента к другой, то ли изучать его лицо, что так чутко реагировало на музыку. Аплодисменты вырвали его из собственного ступора, и он принялся аплодировать вместе с остальными гостями, прикрывая свое замешательство живостью хлопков. Он перевел взгляд на Рэймонда, но тот, казалось, не заметил ничего необычного.

Значит, это к лучшему. Фрэнк позволил толпе оттеснить его назад, теряясь среди присутствующих и пытаясь привести себя в порядок прежде, чем мысли вновь заполонят его разум. Он направился к лакею, держащему напитки на подносе, и взял бокал холодного шампанского, сразу же выпивая добрую половину.

– Восхитительно!

– Какое представление!

Поворачиваясь лицом к толпе, Фрэнк задумался, чей энтузиазм был искренним, а чей – лишь прикрытым любопытством. Собственное чувство он так и не решился анализировать.

Взамен, покончив со своим напитком, он отправился искать уборную, чтобы слегка охладиться. За последние полчаса зала стала невероятно душной, да и шампанское он поглотил достаточно быстро.

~*~

В скором времени, когда Рэймонд прикоснулся губами к тыльной стороне ладони мисс Кристин, Фрэнк понял, что вечер близился к своему завершению. В какой-то мере, он был этому рад. Торжество было замечательным, но теперь он чувствовал странную усталость и больше всего на свете хотел оказаться в своей спальне. Сцепив ладони за спиной, он стоял в ожидании Рэймонда, пока тот прощался с собеседниками, и не смог упустить из виду легкий румянец на прекрасных щечках мисс Кристин.

– Итак, мистер Айеро, надеюсь, Вы хорошо провели время?

Голос мистера Уэя вывел Фрэнка из душевного равновесия намного сильнее, чем следовало. Фрэнк надеялся, что его удивление не было заметно со стороны, и постарался скрыть его ответной улыбкой.

– Разумеется, мистер Уэй. Сегодня был… прекрасный вечер, правда, – сказал он. Он не преувеличивал. Несмотря на свою усталость и желание скорее оказаться дома, он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз столь людное мероприятие не заставляло его чувствовать себя одиноким и будто бы не в своей тарелке. – Особенно развлечения оказались крайне восхитительными, – добавил он.

Мистер Уэй стоял так близко, что Фрэнк вскоре осознал, что намеренно говорил как можно тише, чтобы не оглушить собеседника.

– Я крайне рад услышать это, – ответил мистер Уэй таким же тихим тоном. – Признаюсь, я переживал, стоит ли устраивать прием, но Майкл был убежден, что так будет правильно, – сказал он, засияв улыбкой. – Он всегда прав, мне нужно чаще об этом вспоминать.

Фрэнк улыбнулся в ответ.

– Действительно, пока что он определенно превосходит все ожидания. Я смею надеяться, – искренне добавил он, – что сегодняшний вечер не останется единственным экспериментом подобного рода.

Мистер Уэй склонил голову вперед, и Фрэнк услышал, как он усмехнулся прежде, чем приковать его к месту своим веселым взглядом.

– Искренне надеюсь, что нет.

– Мистер Уэй, _благодарю_ Вас за столь прекрасный вечер, – прозвучал голос Рэймонда, прерывая их короткий разговор, и Фрэнк не преминул воспользоваться возможностью отступить назад, чувствуя духоту от суеты толпы вокруг них. – Воистину, сегодня было просто восхитительно. И я не устану повторять, какой очаровательный у Вас инструмент.

Смех мистера Уэя в ответ прозвучал чисто и искренне.

– Мой дорогой мистер Торо, Вы льстите и мне, и моему инструменту. Он не используется и вполовину так часто, как д _о_ лжно, но теперь, когда мы с Вами знакомы, уверен, это пианофорте получит свою долю внимания.

– О? – спросил Рэймонд, и в голосе его прозвучала та надежда, о которой Фрэнк и думать не смел.

– Надеюсь, – продолжил мистер Уэй, – я не покажусь слишком навязчивым, но я буду крайне рад, если Вы сможете навещать нас время от времени, чтобы помочь с изучением техники игры или даже просто чтобы сыграть для нас с Майклом.

Фрэнк посмотрел на Рэймонда, кто, казалось, был готов разорваться от счастья.

– Разумеется! С превеликой радостью, право же, мистер Уэй.

– Замечательно! – глаза мистера Уэя засияли от воодушевления, и он перевел взгляд на Фрэнка. – И, мистер Айеро, я буду также несказанно рад видеть и Вас, ибо я наслышан о Вашем таланте к игре на виолончели.

Фрэнк не смог подобрать достойного ответа, не в силах произнести и слова, так что Рэймонд ответил за него:

– Разумеется, он к нам присоединится. Поверьте, мистер Уэй, Вы ни видели, ни слышали ничего столь же невероятного, как игра Фрэнка на виолончели.

– Лесть тебя далеко заведет, друг мой, – наконец, смог выдавить Фрэнк. – Но, боюсь, мистер Уэй, что Рэймонд приукрасил мои таланты.

– Нонсенс!

– Однако, для меня будет честью сыграть для Вас и Вашего брата, – продолжил он, кивая и замечая довольную улыбку мистера Уэя.

Позже, спустя очередной круг пылких прощаний, они, наконец, оказались в повозке Рэймонда, направляясь на запад. Небо было усыпано звездами. Это была тихая, ясная весенняя ночь, и легкий бриз нежно растрепывал волосы Фрэнка, лаская его лицо своим прохладным дуновением.


	2. Chapter 2

– Ах, милый, вот и ты! – прозвучало приветствие его матери, когда Фрэнк присоединился к родителям за завтраком. Отец был, очевидно, не в духе, о чем свидетельствовали его хмурое выражение лица и опущенная голова. Его усы зловеще шевелились, пока он поглощал свою порцию стейка.

– Доброе утро, – сказал Фрэнк, присаживаясь напротив матери. – Отец, – кивнул он, пока Морис наполнял его чашку свежим кофе.

Отец опустил вилку на стол и взглянул на Фрэнка.

– Хорошо вчера провел время, не так ли?

– Д-да, – неуверенно ответил он, не зная, какой именно аспект его вечера в компании Рэймонда мог вызвать столь негативную реакцию у отца. Он предпочел остаться в невинном неведении. – Вечер был очень приятным, благодарю.

– Я рада, – заметила матушка, кидая мимолетный взгляд на отца. – Как… как тебе мистер Уэй?

Ах. Ну конечно. Он вступил на запретную территорию уже тогда, когда осмелился принять приглашение. Фрэнк сделал глоток кофе и откинулся на спинку стула, будто был совершенно спокоен и ни о чем не подозревал.

– Я счел его очаровательным хозяином восхитительного приема, – заявил он, взглянув на отца, а затем переводя взгляд на мать. По-прежнему хмурое лицо отца говорило само за себя. – Видели бы Вы его имение, матушка. Оно просто восхитительно. Там самый прекрасный сад…

– Ему нельзя доверять, – прервал отец. Ему даже не обязательно было повышать голос, ибо стоило ему заговорить, как Фрэнк тут же замолчал, и они с матерью обратили на него свои взоры. Отец смотрел на Фрэнка таким взглядом, в котором едва ли читалось что-то сродни любви. Не доброта, а что-то иное, что заставило его нахмуриться и опустить взгляд. – Тебе стоит быть благоразумнее и верить _всему_ , что про него говорят, Фрэнк. Ты не знаешь об обществе и половину того, что знаем мы с твоей матерью. Мистер Уэй принес в наши края дурную кровь.

– Дурную кровь? – не смог не спросить Фрэнк, чувствуя, как к лицу начал подступать жар. – И что же это значит, неужели она у него зеленого цвета?

Нож, что отец держал в руке, со звоном упал на тарелку.

– Это значит, что ему нельзя доверять. И точка. А теперь, – он встал из-за стола, – прошу меня извинить, у меня неотложные дела, требующие моего внимания.

Долгое время Фрэнк продолжал смотреть на салфетку, что отец оставил на столе, пока, наконец, не заговорила его мать:

– Не поддразнивай отца, Фрэнк. Он желает тебе самого лучшего.

Фрэнк почувствовал тяжесть от накатившей злости и беспомощности.

– Он относится ко мне, как к ребенку, – выдавил он. – Мне двадцать четвертый год. Полагаю, я уже в состоянии по достоинству оценить характер человека, когда мне это нужно. Если мистер Уэй достаточно хорош для Рэймонда, значит, он достаточно хорош и для меня.

Матушка сидела напротив, сцепив руки перед собой и совершенно позабыв про свой завтрак. Несколько минут они молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем она вздохнула, касаясь ладонями своего лица.

– Если ты так считаешь, значит, так тому и быть, – мягко ответила она.

Опешив, Фрэнк приподнял брови, осознавая сказанное. Он едва удержался от того, чтобы выпалить: «Правда?», взамен опуская руки на скатерть и вставая из-за стола.

– Благодарю, матушка, – нежно ответил он.

Она кивнула и взяла вилку в руки.

Фрэнк вышел из столовой так бесшумно, как только мог, уже позже осознавая, что по-прежнему был голоден, и чувствуя себя при этом крайне глупо.

~*~

Фрэнк полюбил Свит Пи еще пять лет назад, когда только объезжал ее. Она была подарком родителей на восемнадцатый день рождения, но оказалась довольно своенравной кобылой. Отец пошутил, что она проживала свои трудные годы одновременно с самим Фрэнком, и, объезжая ее, он бы отдал родителям должное. В отместку, Фрэнк назвал ее самым милым именем, какое только пришло ему в голову.

С терпением и упорством своего характера, он оказался единственным, кому, в конце концов, удалось подчинить себе нрав кобылы. Когда он жил в Лондоне, он очень скучал по ее статному складу, по тому, как спокойно и легко было на ней скакать.

В этот день он сильно ее погонял, и Свит Пи, почуяв настроение хозяина, разгонялась все сильнее, унося его прочь от родительского дома и покрывая их обоих брызгами грязи с мокрых дорог. Осознав, что они, должно быть, уже как минимум в трех милях от имения, Фрэнк дал ей замедлиться до легкой рыси и направил ее в сторону ручья неподалеку. Пока Свит Пи утоляла жажду, Фрэнк опустился на землю и позволил себе погрузиться в долгие глубокие размышления.

Быть может, решение вернуться в отчий дом все же было ошибочным.

Он ни разу, по существу, _не был пойман_ – не представителями закона. И, конечно, он не желал этого – никогда в жизни. Поначалу родительская уверенность в том, что он не способен за собой следить, буквально его парализовала. Он понимал, как близко подошел к своей погибели. Теперь же это чувство оставалось удушающим проклятьем, что пронизывало его каждый вздох, каждое движение.

Фрэнк прислонился спиной к дереву и снова принялся обдумывать ситуацию. Его возвращение в родительский дом сопровождалось тем, что отец получил полное управление над всем его имуществом. Он был полностью привязан к дому.

Фрэнк знал, что было в мыслях его родителей: женитьба. Доказав, что он может с достоинством вернуться в общество, ему предстоит жениться, после чего отец вновь позволит ему контролировать то, что по праву принадлежит ему.

Если бы только все было так просто. Если бы только его жизнь была столь же беззаботной, что и у родителей.

Свит Пи, фыркнув, подошла ближе, пока не толкнула его головой, опаляя лицо своим душным дыханием и развивая его волосы. Фрэнк улыбнулся и, опустив веки, провел рукой по ее мягкой шее. 

– Что думаешь, Свит Пи? Сможем мы с тобой прожить без гроша за душой? Как далеко мы смогли бы ускакать, а?

Она снова фыркнула и облизнула его, проводя шершавым языком по проступающей щетине. Фрэнк снова похлопал ее по шее и начал вставать, чувствуя, как кольнуло в коленях из-за неудобной позиции.

– Ты права, – сказал он, когда они поравнялись, и он цепко схватил ее поводья. – Я и вправду довольно жалок. Прогуляемся обратно?

Свит Пи фыркнула в знак согласия и опустилась, чтобы он смог залезть в седло.

~*~

Даже если мистера Уэя и не стоило считать добропорядочным членом общества, то, по крайней мере, в неумении удивлять его упрекнуть было нельзя. Когда Фрэнк проснулся через два дня после ныне порицаемого суаре, его уже ожидало послание, написанное незнакомым почерком.

> _«Мистер Айеро,_
> 
> _Полагаю, что двух дней с момента нашего знакомства достаточно, чтобы попросить Вас оказать честь Майклу и мне и отужинать с нами сегодня в нашем имении. Я также направил приглашение мистеру Торо._
> 
> _(За эти пару дней меня проинформировали из нескольких источников, что приглашение полагается отправлять всем гостям собрания, так что вместе с этим предлагаю Вам свое искреннее покаяние в том, что не отправил Вам личное приглашение на прошедший прием. Надеюсь всем сердцем, что Вы сможете простить мое упущение и позволите предстать не чудаковатым соседом, но человеком, что изредка забывает о манерах приличия, однако искренне чтит их в своем сердце.)_
> 
> _Надеюсь в скором времени Вас увидеть._
> 
> _С наилучшими пожеланиями,_
> 
> _Джерард Уэй, изгой общества»._

Улыбнувшись, Фрэнк привел себя в порядок и следом написал ответ мистеру Уэю, принимая его приглашение, а также записку Рэймонду, давая ему знать о своих планах на вечер.

Не желая портить приятное утреннее настроение, Фрэнк сказал родителям, что отправится на ужин к Рэймонду. После завтрака он решил наведаться в библиотеку, чтобы провести там какое-то время за чтением новой книги.

Дождавшись, когда солнце начало садиться за горизонт, Фрэнк отправился в конюшни, чтобы подготовить Свит Пи. В такой прекрасный теплый вечер ему вовсе не хотелось брать целую повозку.

~*~

На этот раз его прибытие в поместье Уэев было куда менее торжественным. Никаких толп, никакого яркого освещения, заполоняющего нижний этаж, никакой суеты. Лишь мистер Уэй, поприветствовавший его возле парадного входа и попросивший лакея увести лошадь. Он проводил его в столовую, где уже собралась небольшая компания из Рэймонда и младшего мистера Уэя.

Мистер Уэй и Майкл выглядели куда более расслабленно, чем в прошедший вторник. Пока мистер Уэй раздавал слугам простые поручения, Фрэнк поприветствовал присутствующих и постарался расслабиться, замечая легкую улыбку на губах Майкла – разительное отличие от их прошлой встречи.

Рэймонд уже угощался предложенным вином. Фрэнк присоединился к нему за этим занятием.

– Итак, мистер Торо, – начал мистер Уэй, делая глоток из своего бокала. – Каково происхождение Вашей фамилии?

Фрэнк постарался прикрыть свой неожиданный смешок, делая очередной глоток вина, но, по всей видимости, оказался недостаточно быстр.

– О, прошу меня извинить… я сказал что-то лишнее? – спросил мистер Уэй, выглядя крайне встревоженно, но Рэймонд взмахнул рукой в ответ.

– Что Вы, вовсе нет. Полагаю, Фрэнк, – сказал он, бросая на него быстрый взгляд, – просто привык к тому, что при новых знакомствах меня спрашивают об этом в первую очередь.

– Ах, стало быть, я не заработал очков оригинальности, – улыбнулся мистер Уэй, опираясь о спинку стула и отрезая кусочек мяса.

– Прошу прощения, – сказал Фрэнк, понимая, что он, вероятно, снова раскраснелся из-за своей оплошности. – Думаю, взамен Вы можете заработать очки за искренность.

– Это так непривычно для Джерарда, – промолвил Майкл, накалывая мясо на вилку. – Он точно не известен своим тактом.

– Или деликатностью, боюсь сказать, – признался мистер Уэй, улыбаясь гостям. – Моя бабушка всегда говорила, что в этом виновато мое зарубежное воспитание. Видимо, Италия ужасно испортила мои манеры в том возрасте, что так сильно влияет на формирование личности.

– Италия? – спросил Фрэнк, внимательно вслушиваясь в слова хозяина имения. – Я провел там какое-то время, когда посещал семью отца.

– Значит, Вы _действительно_ итальянец, – улыбнулся мистер Уэй, обращая свое полное внимание на Фрэнка. – Я так и подумал!

– Боюсь, этот факт довольно сложно скрыть, – улыбнувшись, ответил Фрэнк.

– Справедливо, – добродушно заметил тот. – Известно ли вам, что в нас с Майклом также течет итальянская кровь?

– Действительно?

– Боюсь, да. Наша бабушка родилась в благородной итальянской семье и имела несчастье полюбить английского джентльмена, – ответил мистер Уэй, тепло улыбаясь Фрэнку и Рэймонду.

– Несчастье? – переспросил Рэймонд, озвучивая мысли Фрэнка.

– О да, это было ужасно романтично, знаете ли, – ответил мистер Уэй, заметно преображаясь, чему виной была, по мнению Фрэнка, возможность поведать им удивительную историю, что он уже, наверное, рассказывал не раз. Фрэнк взглянул на Майкла, не отводящего взгляда от брата. Он лишь молча попивал свой напиток, позволяя событиям идти своим чередом. Фрэнк снова перевел внимание на мистера Уэя. – Моя бабушка была очень юна в то время, вероятно, пятнадцати или шестнадцати лет отроду. Её воздыхателем был студент, изучавший искусства в университете Флоренции. Они встретились в каком-то саду, когда бабушка прогуливалась со своей гувернанткой, пока ее будущий возлюбленный рисовал цветы.

Фрэнк приготовился выслушать историю, что обещала быть (и уже в некотором роде была) похожа на _«Ромео и Джульетту»_.

– Он был небогат? – спросил Рэймонд.

– О да, – глаза мистера Уэя округлились и засияли ярче, чем его улыбка. – По меркам ее семьи, разумеется. Богатств у него было более, чем достаточно, чтобы учиться в Италии и не питаться одним лишь хлебом и бобами.

– Разумеется, – улыбнулся Рэймонд.

– Разумеется, – подтвердил мистер Уэй, ухмыляясь. – Это была, как любила говорить бабушка, любовь с первого взгляда. Ее гувернантка, опасаясь последствий, запретила обоим видеться, но юноша – думаю, мне стоит испортить вам впечатление и признаться, что он действительно стал нашим дедушкой – отказался следовать запрету. Перечитав слишком много раз один известный вам роман, он даже попытался забраться к ней на балкон, разумеется, в тайне проследовав за ней и ее гувернанткой к отчему дому.

Ужин остался позабытым. Фрэнк заметил, что даже слуги, которые уже, вероятно, знали эту историю, слушали с восхищением, не в силах оторваться. Он поборол желание улыбнуться и вновь перевел внимание на рассказчика. Вино прекрасно шло в дополнение к истории.

– Его поймали, когда он пытался забраться на балкон? – спросил Рэймонд.

Мистер Уэй вздохнул.

– Да, разумеется. Дедушка был хорошим человеком, но, увы, не излишне благоразумным. Садовник заметил его и тут же поднял тревогу. После того события бабушка не видела его около года и тосковала все это время. Ее родители даже запретили прогулки по саду, если ее лицо не было скрыто вуалью, ибо все, кто ее знал, считали ее невероятно красивой.

Фрэнк знал, что мистер Уэй не преувеличивает. Он и сам видел портрет их бабушки, что висел на стене у входа. Внешностью оба внука определенно пошли в нее. Фрэнк нахмурился, как только эта мысль пронеслась в сознании, но было уже слишком поздно, чтобы с легкостью ее отбросить. Он постарался сконцентрироваться на голосе мистера Уэя.

– Мой дедушка, однако, не желал мириться с отказом. Лишь дважды в жизни получив возможность увидеть Елену и заговорить с ней, он уже был от нее без ума, – продолжал мистер Уэй.

– Или же, по крайней мере, серьезно увлечен, – поправил Майкл.

– И правда, – согласился мистер Уэй, кивая брату. – За тот год, что они провели в разлуке, он был намерен скопить столько богатства и заполучить такой высокий статус в обществе, на какой англичанин в то время только мог рассчитывать. Я не утверждаю, позвольте заметить, что англичанину в те годы невозможно было заполучить несметных богатств, конечно, но он решил присоединиться к флоту и каким-то образом сумел поразить офицеров и взлететь до высокого ранга.

– Как… как он потом смог покинуть флот? – спросил Фрэнк. – Дезертирство?

Мистер Уэй улыбнулся.

– Он и не покидал. Взял отпуск, вернулся в Италию, лелея надежду, что юная Елена все еще его помнила. Будучи офицером английского флота с определенным богатством за плечами, он показался семье моей бабушки куда более удачной партией. Кроме того, к тому времени Елена успела порядком вымотать своих родителей, – засмеялся он. – Она была _очень_ драматичной юной леди и сторонилась каждого кавалера, что заявлялся к ней свататься. В конце концов, ее родители были рады согласиться на их брак, так что она стала женой моряка, а после того, как он ушел в отставку, они поселились в Сассексе.

– Это и _вправду_ ужасно романтично, – сказал Фрэнк, обдумывая только что услышанную историю. – Они были… они были счастливы?

– Вы хотите спросить, разумеется, было ли у них достаточно общих черт и интересов, чтобы сформировать крепкий союз на многие десятилетия и породить несколько поколений итало-англичан? – подшутил мистер Уэй. – Ответ – да, верите вы тому или нет. Елена была своевольной и независимой и в отрочестве, и во взрослые годы. Томас, мой дедушка, всегда это ценил и побуждал, – голос мистера Уэя сменился с восторженного рассказчика на внука в размышлениях.

– Позвольте выразить соболезнования о ее недавней кончине, – осмелился сказать Фрэнк, надеясь, что не врывается на запретную территорию. Мистер Уэй чуть улыбнулся в ответ.

– Благодарю, мистер Айеро. Она прожила долгую жизнь – дольше, чем многие надеются прожить. Ей было почти восемьдесят, знаете, и она пережила моего деда на шестнадцать лет.

– Судя по тому, что мы услышали, она была замечательной женщиной, – сказал Рэймонд.

– Была, – ответил Майкл, улыбаясь брату. – Но, боюсь, своими историями о приключениях мой брат отвлек нас всех от ужина. Джерард, мясо стало совсем холодным.

– О! – воскликнул мистер Уэй, широко раскрывая глаза и разводя ладони в сторону. – Мне так жаль. Позвольте же искупить вину, сделав то, о чем я всегда мечтал, будучи ребенком.

Фрэнк и Рэймонд удивленно переглянулись.

– Предлагаю перейти сразу к десерту и взять по двойной порции, – ухмыльнулся тот.

~*~

Десерт в данном случае также предполагал смену обстановки, так что в итоге они оказались в соседней гостиной, которую Фрэнк еще не видел.

Сладости подали на больших серебряных подносах, и каждый кусочек выглядел просто превосходно. Темный шоколад, марципан всех цветов радуги и стольких же различных форм, три вида тортов, сладкие булочки – все это было, пожалуй, одной из самых впечатляющих демонстраций расточительства, что Фрэнк видел в своей жизни.

– С ума сойти, – пробормотал он, лишенный дара речи и не в силах найти лучших слов.

– Действительно, – согласился Рэймонд, когда хозяин имения проводил их в гостиную и пригласил сесть. – Вы каждый вечер так ужинаете, мистер Уэй? – спросил он, пока они рассаживались по комнате.

Мистер Уэй засмеялся и провел рукой по волосам, в результате чего он стал похож на абсолютно каждый портрет Бетховена, что Фрэнк видел в своей жизни. 

– Это мой единственный порок, – сказал он, будто признаваясь в своих грехах.

– Хм, – промолвил Майкл, присаживаясь в кресло возле камина. – Единственный?

– Да, хорошо, не _единственный_ , – ответил мистер Уэй, бросая быстрый взгляд на Майкла, при этом звуча крайне неубедительно. Фрэнк и Рэймонд вновь переглянулись, улыбаясь друг другу. – Но один из тех немногих, коими я _все еще_ могу насладиться, – уточнил он, хватая помадку с подноса, чуть не выводя конструкцию из сладостей из состояния шаткого баланса. Он облизал пальцы, невозмутимо игнорируя салфетку, что проницательный слуга положил подле него, и кивнул гостям. – Прошу! Угощайтесь. Господь свидетель, из-за меня остыл ваш ужин, не можем же мы позволить и этому лакомству пропасть!

Фрэнка не нужно было просить дважды. Он потянулся к шоколаду, так вежливо и прилично, как только следовало по этикету, а в следующий момент все четверо уже молча наслаждались десертом. Желудок Фрэнка, лучше всех осведомленный о пропущенном ужине, заурчал, и он понадеялся, что то, как остальные присутствующие поедали сладости, смогло скрыть столь неловкий звук.

– Марципан просто превосходный, – сказал Рэймонд мгновение спустя, делая глоток чая. – Он не местный, не так ли?

– Боже правый, нет, – засмеялся мистер Уэй, на эмоциях непроизвольно стукая чашку чая о блюдце. – Нет, я приобрел его еще в Германии – я был именно там, прежде, чем мы переехали в Озерный Край.

– В Германии?

– Да, я посещал художника, которого повстречал однажды в поездке. Он был достаточно великодушен и пригласил меня погостить у него и посетить всевозможные исторически ценные достопримечательности страны.

– Вы, должно быть, невероятно много путешествовали, – сказал Фрэнк, проглотив дольку шоколада. Он надеялся, что не прозвучал столь же завистливо, как чувствовал себя в этот момент. Он с превеликой радостью хотел бы путешествовать как можно чаще, но, увы, родители не всегда того позволяли.

Мистер Уэй сделался задумчивым и, наконец, воспользовался своей салфеткой, положив на нее незаконченную помадку, прежде чем ответить.

– Так и есть. Мне невероятно повезло с тем, что у меня есть средства и нет ничего, обязывающего сидеть на месте. Кроме, разумеется, Майкла, – сказал он, указывая на него рукой, – но он присоединялся ко мне в большинстве моих путешествий. И нашей бабушки, но она… что ж. Она любила ежедневно получать мои письма, – закончил он. Под конец в его голосе отчетливо звучали нежность и доброта. Фрэнку хотелось задать еще столько вопросов, например, где были их родители, но он решил, что это, вероятно, может подождать. Когда он взглянул на Майкла, вопросов стало еще больше, ибо его лицо выражало таинственную грусть, пробудившую в нем любопытство.

– _Действительно_ повезло, – сказал он взамен. – Я лишь однажды бывал на континенте – чтобы посетить дальних родственников отца. Поездка была потрясающей, разумеется.

– Где в Италии Вы побывали, если не секрет? 

Фрэнк улыбнулся и опустил ладони на колени.

– Конечно же, нет. Мой отец родом с Сицилии, так что туда мы и отправились, – сказал он, и когда мистер Уэй побудил его продолжать, окунулся в приятные воспоминания.

~*~

В тот вечер Рэймонду так и не выпал шанс сыграть на пианофорте, как и рассказать о своем происхождении. Однако ему удалось заполучить обещание мистера Уэя навестить его в скором времени. Обещание это, Фрэнк полагал, было не только данью этикету и вежливости. 

Мистер Уэй пожелал им спокойной ночи, пока они забирались на лошадей. Прежде, чем Свит Пи последовала за лошадью Рэймонда, Фрэнк заметил, что Майкл тоже стоял возле брата и улыбался им своей еле заметной, но приятной улыбкой.

Фрэнк улыбнулся в ответ и повернул на дорогу, желая сполна насладиться прохладным вечерним воздухом, что обдувал ветром его лицо.

~*~

В последнее время музыки в жизни Фрэнка крайне не хватало. Он оставил Джеймса и его скрипку в Лондоне, и хотя у родителей было превосходное пианофорте, никто, кроме Фрэнка, на нем не играл, а он сам – лишь в те редкие моменты, когда его родители уезжали по делам.

Боязнь быть услышанным по какой-то причине постоянно останавливала его желание играть, ибо звук тут же расплывался по всему дому, как бы тихо он ни играл.

Иногда Маргарет находила пару мгновений, чтобы сыграть краткую мелодию, но Фрэнк никогда не позволял себе слушать тайком, ибо знал, что стоит ей узнать, что кто-то из господ ее слышал, она бы в жизни больше не села за инструмент. Ему бы не хватило духу остановить ее.

Этому было суждено перемениться, когда их с Рэймондом знакомство с обоими мистерами Уэями начало перерастать в дружбу.

– Ну же, Фрэнк, – попросил его мистер Уэй одним дождливым вечером. – Могу я звать Вас Фрэнк? Прошу, позвольте нам насладиться Вашей игрой.

Виолончель младшего мистера Уэя была тут же передана в его руки. Он засмеялся, изучая прекрасный инструмент и позволяя пальцам пробежать вверх-вниз по грифу, следом поднимая смычок, что Майкл положил на стул подле него.

Он прикрыл веки и начал с произведения, которое знал так хорошо, что с легкостью мог исполнить без всякой подготовки.

Зазвучала сюита для виолончели №1 Баха. Звук был глубоким, великолепным. Он передавал атмосферу погоды, что в ту минуту бушевала за окнами поместья Брэй.

Фрэнк глубоко вздохнул, когда мелодия наполнила их тихую комнату, и все остальные звуки будто бы исчезли. Даже огонь, разведенный ради уюта, казалось, едва позволял себе трещать, пока виолончель оживала под управлением Фрэнка. Сердце бешено колотилось внутри. Одно движение стремительно перетекало в другое, и прелюдия вскоре сменилась аллемандой, куда менее неистовой, но все такой же прекрасной.

Фрэнк любил музыку Баха, любил ту многозначительность и серьезность, что, кажется, приобретал сам воздух вокруг него с каждой отыгранной нотой. Матушка предпочитала более легкие сонаты и обычно погружалась в меланхолию, когда он слишком увлекался своими любимыми произведениями, но Фрэнк не разделял ее чувств. Если ему хотелось меланхолии, он начинал играть Бетховена.

Когда затихла последняя нота, он опустил смычок и открыл глаза. Его взгляд упал на Рэймонда, улыбавшегося ему, как и всегда, когда Фрэнк играл для него. Затем – на Майкла, чье выражение было сложнее разобрать; однако, стоило их взглядам пересечься, как он принялся аплодировать. Мистер Уэй же просто наблюдал за ним, поначалу нахмурив брови, но вскоре меняя выражение лица на более нейтральное. И все же, Фрэнк понимал, что ему удалось его тронуть. Он улыбнулся всем присутствующим и прочистил горло.

– Прошу меня извинить. Боюсь, я слишком увлекся произведением.

Майкл улыбнулся ему.

– Когда дело касается музыки, в этом доме не нужны никакие извинения, Фрэнк. Это было изумительно, воистину. Не так ли, Джерард?

Мистер Уэй вздрогнул, будто удивившись тому, что про него вообще вспомнили, и улыбнулся.

– И правда изумительно. Очень красиво. Я просто… у меня нет слов.

Фрэнк почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, и опустил голову вниз, сильнее сжимая инструмент в руках.

– Майкл, я очень ценю то, что Вы доверили мне воспользоваться столь восхитительным инструментом. В следующий раз нам следует сыграть дуэт, – сказал он, и Майкл согласно кивнул.

– Абсолютно, – сказал мистер Уэй. – А теперь, однако, можем ли мы попросить вас с Рэймондом сыграть вдвоем? Уверен, и мне, и Майклу очень понравится. Ваша игра, наверное, так прекрасно сочетается, не так ли?

Фрэнк вопросительно приподнял брови, глядя на Рэймонда.

– Что ж, сыграем?

Рэймонд, очевидно, только и ждал приглашения.

~*~

– Чай, джентльмены, – объявил Джерард. – Прошу, присаживайтесь. Столь продолжительная игра на инструментах, должно быть, порядком вас утомила.

Он был так добр и обходителен, что Фрэнк не мог не последовать его указаниям.

– Рэймонд, – сказал Майкл, нарушая тишину. – Полагаю, Джерард увлекся иным рассказом в прошлый раз, когда задал Вам этот вопрос, но я знаю, что он с прежним горящим любопытством хотел бы снова Вас спросить. _Каково же_ , все-таки, Ваше происхождение?

Мистер Уэй закатил глаза на вопрос своего брата, а Рэймонд засмеялся и, коснувшись губ салфеткой, ответил:

– Мой отец испанского происхождения. Как и отец Фрэнка, он полюбил английскую девушку, что была слишком сильно привязана к своей родине.

Фрэнк улыбнулся. Именно благодаря такому сходству они и сдружились в детские годы. Иное наследие сближало их в те моменты, когда они чувствовали себя одиноко в окружении остальных детей, постоянно интересовавшихся их необычными фамилиями или акцентом отца Рэймонда.

– Как восхитительно, – улыбнулся мистер Уэй. – Вы когда-нибудь посещали родину отца?

– О да. Он очень гордится свой страной, – усмехнувшись, ответил Рэймонд. – Они с матушкой время от времени посещают Испанию, и, полагаю, он по-прежнему не оставляет попыток убедить ее остаться там навсегда.

– Пока безрезультатно? – засмеялся мистер Уэй.

– Они нашли компромисс. У семьи отца есть большое поместье в Гранаде, где они каждый год останавливаются на месяц в январе. Но, полагаю, однажды ему удастся убедить ее остаться навсегда.

– А вы?

– Я бы не смог покинуть Англию, это мой дом, – однозначно ответил Рэймонд и улыбнулся, взглянув на Фрэнка. Фрэнк знал, что был в Англии по крайней мере один человек, с кем Рэймонд не захотел бы расставаться, и ухмыльнулся в ответ. Мисс Кристин, вероятно, в скором времени пригласят навестить дом Торо в Гранаде, он был в этом уверен.

~*~

– Нет-нет, Мэри Шелли была _гениальной_ , и я не потерплю, чтобы говорили иначе, – заявил мистер Уэй. Его голос прозвучал грозно, заглушая гул разговоров в зале. Извинившись, Фрэнк оставил компанию мистера Брэндона и направился туда, где мистер Уэй отчаянно пытался объяснить гениальность миссис Шелли скептично настроенному мистеру Фостеру.

– Я нахожу ее произведение просто отвратительным, – услышал Фрэнк, приближаясь к ним. Мистер Фостер был явно не убежден эмоциональными аргументами мистера Уэя. – Человеческая натура – это, разумеется, хорошо, но чтобы женщина писала подобные… мерзости… – мистер Фостер вздрогнул, говоря эти слова. – Это попросту не в моем вкусе.

Подойдя к ним вплотную, Фрэнк чуть не получил по голове рукой мистера Уэя, которой тот взмахнул в пылу эмоций.

– Тот факт, что она женщина, никоим образом не влияет на гений ее произведения, мистер Фостер. В действительности же, нам следует восхвалять то, что ей удалось выйти за рамки ожиданий, возлагаемых на ее пол, и заявить миру, что женщины столь же великолепны в данных… о, прошу меня извинить, Фрэнк, я не заметил, как ты к нам присоединился.

Фрэнк улыбнулся и кивнул обоим собеседникам.

– Меня заинтересовало ваше обсуждение, джентльмены, – сказал он и повернулся к мистеру Уэю. – Полагаю, в данном вопросе я полностью поддерживаю Вашу точку зрения. Прошу меня извинить, мистер Фостер, _«Франкенштейн»_ – одно из моих любимейших произведений литературы.

– Боже правый, – засмеялся мистер Фостер, очевидно, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке теперь, когда чаша весов склонилась в иную сторону. – Но Вы не можете, разумеется, верить всему этому вздору про _женщин_ , пишущих романы ужасов? Им стоит придерживаться того, что им удается, и писать романтические истории, как это в свое время делала мисс Остин.

– Я бы не стал оскорблять произведения мисс Остин, называя их всего лишь романтическими историями, – выдохнул мистер Уэй, и Фрэнк приложил все усилия, чтобы тут же не рассмеяться. Он мягко опустил ладонь на локоть мистера Уэя, дабы уберечь родительский прием от нежданной ссоры между двумя приглашенными, один из которых был уже настолько далек от чести получить расположение отца Фрэнка, что был приглашен чисто из вежливости. – На первый взгляд, возможно, но если взглянуть глубже… что такое?

– Прошу нас извинить, мистер Фостер, но я вынужден украсть Вашего партнера по дебатам ради одного неотложного дела, – солгал Фрэнк, уводя удивленного мистера Уэя подальше от мистера Фостера, который, очевидно, был очень рад избавиться от обоих молодых людей.

Когда они подошли к укромному углу гостиной, мистер Уэй виновато коснулся своей головы.

– Прошу меня извинить. Я слишком погорячился, не так ли?

Фрэнк улыбнулся и помотал головой.

– Вовсе нет. Я попросту решил, что спорить с мистером Фостером о чем бы то ни было, кроме погоды или состояния его охотничьих принадлежностей, окажется крайне неблагодарной и бесполезной затеей. Если он сформировал свое мнение насчет определенных вещей, его упрямство уже не перебороть.

– А, – улыбнулся мистер Уэй, почесав свой нос. – Боюсь, я не так хорош в простых разговорах и склонен… увлекаться.

– Боюсь, мне это не кажется проблемой, – признался Фрэнк, поражаясь собственной дерзости. – По правде говоря, думаю, самое время, чтобы сей престарелый джентльмен получил урок современной мысли.

Мистер Уэй рассмеялся и кивнул в ответ, проводя кончиками пальцев по книжным полкам его матери. 

– Думаю, ты мне льстишь, Фрэнк.

Фрэнк проследил за пальцами мистера Уэя и постарался улыбнуться как можно более спокойно, небрежно.

– Надеюсь, Вы понимаете, что лесть мне не свойственна, – еле слышно признал он. – Я всего лишь сказал правду.

– Покажешь мне дом? – неожиданно спросил мистер Уэй. – Извини столь дерзкую просьбу, но я все ждал подходящего момента попросить. Здесь так красиво. Ты вырос в этом доме?

Фрэнк почувствовал легкий жар и, прежде чем что-либо ответить, быстро оглядел гостиную. Его отец был вовлечен в разговор с отцом Рэймонда, а матушка смеялась в компании миссис Брэндон.

– С радостью покажу, мистер Уэй, – ответил он мгновение спустя.

– Просто Джерард, прошу, – настоял мистер Уэй. – Мы уже достаточно знакомы, чтобы ты называл меня по имени.

Фрэнк улыбнулся и попробовал мысленно произнести его имя.

– Хорошо, Джерард, – наконец, сказал он, и Джерард тепло улыбнулся ему в ответ. – И да, именно здесь прошло мое детство.

~*~

– Значит, никаких братьев или сестер? – третий раз переспросил Джерард, пока они поднимались по лестнице к галерее его родителей. Фрэнк засмеялся.

– Боюсь, именно так. Но у меня есть немало кузенов и кузин, и с некоторыми из них мы очень дружны, – добавил он. – Одна из них, кстати сказать, посетит нас с визитом в скором времени. Ее имя Марта, – сказал Фрэнк, сам не понимая, зачем.

– Что ж, полагаю, это лучше, чем ничего, – искренне ответил Джерард. – И все равно не могу представить, каково это… прошу меня извинить. Я веду себя бестактно, – прервался он. – Разумеется, не было твоего выбора в том, будут у тебя сестры или братья или нет, просто я…

– Нет-нет, я понимаю. Поверь, я совершенно не в обиде, – улыбаясь, ответил Фрэнк. – Боюсь, имей я на это хоть какое-то влияние, у меня была бы сотня братьев и сестер. Однако, матушка, она… что ж. Она чудом осталась жива, когда родился я, поэтому доктора строго-настрого запретили заводить детей после того.

Джерард молчал какое-то время, шагая рядом с Фрэнком и изучая семейные портреты.

– Мне так жаль, – наконец, произнес он тихим-тихим тоном. – Вероятно, ты для них своего рода чудо.

Фрэнк поднял взгляд на висевший рядом портрет матери, сделанный по случаю ее шестнадцатого дня рождения.

– Признаться, я никогда об этом не думал в подобном ключе, – ответил он. _«Уверен, что и отец тоже»_ , чуть не добавил он, но вовремя себя остановил. – Пройдем в библиотеку? Я специально оставил ее на потом. Мое любимое место во всем доме.

Джерард ответил ему своей улыбкой и сияющим взглядом. Фрэнк задумался, существуют ли портреты Джерарда, на которых его лик соответствует действительности, и решил, что, вероятно, нет. Ни у одного мастера не хватило бы на это таланта. Но он также знал, что, будь он сам художником, он непременно бы попытался.

~*~

Следующим утром за завтраком Фрэнк сразу же почувствовал недовольство отца. Ему казалось, что он также знал и причину сего настроения. Он молча ждал, пока подадут яйца и кофе, не желая нарушать тишину.

– Фрэнк, ты приятно провел время вчера вечером? – спросила мама, спустя несколько продолжительных минут молчаливого приема пищи.

– Определенно, – ответил Фрэнк, вежливо прикладывая салфетку к губам. – Вечер был довольно славным, не так ли?

– О, совершенно…

– Куда вы вчера исчезли с этим Уэем? – прервал их отец. – А?

Фрэнк моргнул. Он наивно полагал, что отец их не заметил.

– Я всего лишь показывал Джерарду наш дом. Он в свое время тоже, будучи вежливым хозяином, водил нас по своему имению, – спокойно ответил Фрэнк. 

– Ах, Джерард, – с издевкой в голосе произнес отец, сощурившись. 

– Фрэнк, в чем дело? – прервала его матушка, пристально глядя на отца. – Он хороший друг…

– Он _непорядочный человек_ , – повысил голос отец, шевеля усами. – Его взгляды, _Боже правый_ , и он даже не счел это безнравственным – столь открыто и явно об этом заявить при нас всех, да еще и таким _настойчивым_ образом…

– С каких пор, – Фрэнк тоже повысил голос, чтобы остановить тираду отца, – Вы считаете, что человек не имеет права выражать свое мнение?

– Фрэнк, – тихо предостерегла мама. – Быть может…

– Нет-нет, Линда, я намерен обсудить это с Фрэнком, как мужчина с мужчиной, – заявил отец, даже не удостоив ее взглядом. – Я нахожу его… чудн _ы_ е взгляды крайне безвкусными. В нем нет и капли… уважения к прошлому; ни единой мысли, что не была подцеплена во время… поездки на континент этого юнца…

– Но Вы же _сами_ с континента, отец, – возразил Фрэнк, позабыв, что все это время держал нож и вилку в руках. – И я уверен, что Вы тоже в свое время придерживались взглядов, с которыми далеко не все могли согласиться.

– Это _совершенно_ разные вещи, – ответил отец, но его слова были заглушены звоном приборов Фрэнка, что он с силой бросил на тарелку перед собой. – Я вовсе не пытался шокировать всех вокруг своим явлением только потому, что у меня уже молоко на губах обсохло. Твоему другу еще многое предстоит выучить об обществе.

– Он взрослый мужчина и хозяин собственного имения, – чуть ли не прорычал Фрэнк. – И его взгляды сформировались вовсе не шутки ради, он просто действительно иного…

– Чего? Воспитания? Образования? Прошу, Фрэнк, хватит быть таким… таким наивным. Ты _прекрасно_ знаешь, что про него говорят, ты _знаешь_ , чем…

– Нет, – сказал Фрэнк, вставая из-за стола и скрепя ножками стула по полу. – Я не слушаю «их» сплетни, ровно как и не доверяю «их» взглядам, – выпалил он, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце в груди от собственной дерзости и желчи. – Я знаю, что он верный друг, и больше мне ни до чего нет дела. А теперь, прошу меня извинить.

Он отчеканил поклон в сторону своей несчастной матери, затем – отцу. Тот ничего не ответил Фрэнку, но и не попытался его остановить.

Фрэнк вышел из столовой как можно скорее.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

Он стоял на пороге имения Джерарда, позволяя слуге принять его пальто и шляпу. Джерард, вышедший со стороны гостиной, выглядел удивленным его неожиданным приездом, однако, кажется, без тени недружелюбия. По дороге в Брэй Фрэнк даже и не подумал о том, что объявится в имении совершенно без приглашения. Сейчас же он чувствовал себя странно и не в своей тарелке. Его не приглашали, и теперь он стоял в дверях, ожидая, что ему позволят войти, словно блудному сыну.

– Я хотел… – начал он, но замолчал, ожидая, когда Уилкокс скроется за поворотом. – Я был неподалеку, – исправился он, – и подумал, что, вероятно, мог бы нанести визит, ибо…

– Разумеется! – прервал его Джерард, подходя ближе. – Прошу, извини мне мою невежливость. Входи же скорее, Фрэнк, тебе здесь всегда рады, – тепло добавил он.

Фрэнк выдохнул и проследовал за Джерардом в гостиную. Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя странно, не к месту.

– Фрэнк, прошу… присаживайся, – нежно пригласил Джерард. – Боюсь, я отпустил большинство слуг на отдых сегодня вечером, толком не обдумав это решение, так что многого не смогу предложить. Однако, полагаю, чашку чая нам принесут, если потребуется. Хочешь чаю?

На мгновение Фрэнк позволил себе оглядеть Джерарда. Он был одет в рубашку и жилет, но без пиджака. Да и зачем ему надевать пиджак, ведь он не ожидал компании. Стоял конец мая, и даже в Камбрии это иногда означало необычную жару. Ворот его рубашки был расстегнут. Краем глаза Фрэнк заметил, что крышка пианофорте была поднята, а на подставке покоился лист бумаги. _Оу_.

Джерард терпеливо смотрел на Фрэнка в ожидании ответа.

– Прошу прощения? – выпалил Фрэнк.

– Чай – не желаешь чаю? Или, – Джерард сделал паузу, взмахивая рукой, – может, что-то похолоднее? Я просто задыхаюсь от жары. Воду со льдом или, может, лимонад?

За одно мгновение Фрэнку стало в десять раз жарче.

– Да, пожалуйста. Не откажусь от воды.

Джерард зазвонил в колокольчик, и Фрэнк наконец опустился на софу. 

– О да, у меня тут… сборник стихов, что я тебе обещал показать, – промолвил он, протягивая небольшой томик, который и использовал в качестве повода для своей поездки. Принимая книгу из его плотно сжатых пальцев, Джерард тепло ему улыбнулся.

– Благодарю. Поверить не могу, что я его еще не читал, – пробормотал он, пролистывая тонкие страницы, что неловкие пальцы Фрэнка успели согнуть или порвать в некоторых местах. – Это просто восхитительно. Спасибо, – повторил Джерард, смотря Фрэнку прямо в глаза.

Фрэнк улыбнулся и сжал ладони между колен, ощущая пот по всему телу. Добрые слова Джерарда разбавили неловкость между ними, заставляя Фрэнка чувствовать жар. 

– Надеюсь, тебе понравится, – подытожил он.

Какое-то время они сидели молча, бессмысленно улыбаясь друг другу, пока Фрэнк наконец не осознал, что казалось таким странным во всей сегодняшней встрече.

– А где Майкл?

Джерард приподнял брови в удивлении, оглядываясь по сторонам, будто Майкл был детской игрушкой, что только что стояла подле него, но вдруг исчезла.

– А, полагаю, он отправился посетить друзей в городе, – ответил он, переводя взгляд на Фрэнка.

– Друзей? – спросил Фрэнк прежде, чем успел себя остановить. Джерард чуть улыбнулся.

– Именно так. Его способность заводить друзей значительно превосходит мою, в силу чего мне пришлось обучить себя искусству поддельного этикета.

Фрэнк засмеялся, покачав головой.

– Ты же знаешь, что мой вопрос был не об этом. Просто я никогда еще не слышал, чтобы Майкл упоминал друзей в разговоре, только и всего.

– Верно, – согласился Джерард, кивая. – Но то, что я сказал о наших различиях – тоже правда.

Фрэнку было необходимо услышать продолжение.

– Да? – спросил он, не в силах двинуться с места.

– Да, что ж… – на мгновение рука Джерарда взлетела в воздух, прежде чем опуститься вниз, взволнованно теребя подлокотник. – Полагаю, я не привык заводить друзей… с легкостью.

– Ты, должно быть, _шутишь_ , – выпалил Фрэнк, не успев обдумать сказанное.

– Прошу прощения? – удивление Джерарда было очевидным и, по мнению Фрэнка, совершенно искренним. Но ему это казалось таким неправильным, будто Джерард жил в мире, где люди ходили по небу, черное было белым, а яблоки росли на птицах.

– Что насчет… вечера, когда мы познакомились? Ты был невероятно любезным хозяином приема, – сказал он. – Так легко беседовал со мной и Рэймондом, – окунулся в воспоминания Фрэнк. – Ты пригласил нас к себе на ужин, ты… а что насчет того художника? В Германии?

– О, Бертранд? Бертранд был… что ж, – Джерард нахмурился. Фрэнк вспоминал, с какой легкостью ему удавалось замечать мельчайшие изменения настроения Джерарда в тот вечер, и каким необыкновенным образом чуть ли не детские черты лица шли этому мужчине, что сейчас сидел перед Фрэнком и пытался убедить его в том, что небо желтое, а трава голубая. – Бертранд был не… он был… хм-м. Я бы не назвал его особо элегантным в общении, но он был как бы… что ж, немного…

– Как ты? – предположил Фрэнк, кажется, начиная понемногу осознавать, что имел в виду Джерард.

– Да! – воскликнул тот, переводя взгляд на Фрэнка и улыбаясь ему. – Именно. Он не был… мы понимали друг друга, полагаю, без необходимости следовать всем скучнейшим любезностям и правилам общества. По правде говоря, мы проскользнули мимо них с первого же дня знакомства. У него были, хм-м, – Джерард замолчал, и его улыбка сделалась немного задумчивой. Милой. – У него были очень решительные взгляды на искусство. Понимаешь, мы встретились в музее.

– А, – улыбнулся Фрэнк. Какая-то часть его задумалась, не был ли он сам в эту минуту частью скучнейших любезностей общества для Джерарда, но он уверенно отвел эти мысли в сторону. – Похоже, что он занимательный молодой человек, – взамен сказал он.

– Да. Он довольно занимательный, – скривившись, ответил Джерард, поправляя ворот рубашки. Наступил момент тишины, словно облако над полем, закрывшее солнце. Фрэнк попытался найти новую тему для разговора.

– Ты…

– О, точно, постой! – воскликнул Джерард, поднимаясь на ноги. Шагая своей уверенной и скорой походкой, он оказался на другом конце гостиной прежде, чем Фрэнк успел моргнуть. – Я хотел показать тебе это… кажется, я уже упоминал ее раньше, но постоянно забывал… да, вот, – подходя ближе, он протянул Фрэнку небольшую картину. Фрэнк подался вперед, чтобы взять ее из рук Джерарда.

– Оу. О, Боже правый, – выдохнул он. – Она прекрасна, – промолвил он, поднося руку к поверхности и не решаясь дотронуться до ее совершенных линий.

– Ты… ты правда так думаешь? – голос Джерарда прозвучал намного ближе, чем Фрэнк ожидал. Джерард обошел софу, останавливаясь с обратной стороны, за спиной Фрэнка, внимательно изучая собственную работу.

Фрэнк повернул голову в сторону, прочищая горло.

– Я… да, правда. Она просто очаровательна. Это Сицилия?

– О да. На самом деле, это недалеко от того места, откуда родом твоя семья, если мои познания географии верны. То был превосходный день. И превосходная неделя.

– Так и выглядит, – шепотом согласился Фрэнк, будто его голос мог спугнуть утесы, и скалы, и кипарисы, запечатленные в деталях на бумаге, написанные уверенной, но легкой рукой. – Она… она прекрасна, Джерард. Поистине.

– Тогда она твоя, – сказал Джерард, кладя свою жаркую ладонь на плечо Фрэнка. Он почувствовал прикосновение даже сквозь шерсть и хлопок, и необходимость в глотке холодной воды повысилась в сто крат. Но в следующее мгновенье ощущение исчезло, и Джерард уже обходил его стороной, чтобы опуститься на софу напротив, улыбаясь Фрэнку, будто ничего и не произошло.

По правде говоря, так и было, ничего _не произошло_.

– Благодарю, – наконец, промолвил Фрэнк, крепко сжимая в руках картину. – Ты точно в этом уверен?

– Прошу, возьми ее. Я был бы очень рад, если бы она была у тебя, – ответил Джерард с искренним, открытым выражением лица. Фрэнк моментально отвел взгляд в сторону, когда робкая горничная вошла в гостиную с кувшином и двумя стаканами с водой.

– О, замечательно! – воскликнул Джерард пару секунд спустя. – То, что нужно. Прошу, поставь их сюда, Грейс, благодарю. Большое спасибо.

Когда горничная удалилась, Фрэнк снова взглянул на пианофорте.

– Кажется, я прервал тебя за занятием, – сказал он, кашлянув, прежде чем сделать глоток прохладной воды.

– Ах, это, – ответил Джерард, взмахивая рукой в воздухе. – Я просто… сочинял музыку.

– Сочинял музыку? – спросил Фрэнк, опешив, но следом понимая, что удивляться было нечему. В конце концов, он и сам иногда писал.

– Да, – с улыбкой ответил Джерард, нахмурившись мгновенье спустя. – Однако что-то постоянно от меня ускользало. Возможно, была неверно подобрана тональность. Ты не мог бы… – начал он, садясь полубоком к пианофорте и закатывая рукава. Фрэнк снова потянулся за стаканом, чуть не роняя его от того, что тот покрылся испариной. – Ты не согласишься прослушать композицию? Полагаю, мне не помешает свежий взгляд.

Фрэнк сделал глоток воды, затем – еще один, чувствуя, как холодная жидкость опускается внутри, после чего кивнул в ответ:

– Если ты того хочешь, с радостью.

Банкетка была достаточно широкой, чтобы на ней могли разместиться оба, но Фрэнк предпочел встать позади инструмента, слушая, как Джерард начинает играть мелодию. Она была написана в миноре, размера ½. Фрэнк опустил веки.

Минуту спустя Джерард заиграл в ином ритме, и Фрэнк представил широкие, вероятно, осенние поля в застывшие мгновения прямо перед наступлением зимы. Непредсказуемые, удручающие, наполненные ужасом и трепетом перед холодом и лишенные каких бы то ни было жизнерадостных воспоминаний о лете или весне.

Музыка неожиданно прервалась, и, открыв глаза, Фрэнк понял, что Джерард внимательно на него смотрит. Фрэнк позволил себе какое-то мгновение любоваться его зелеными глазами, любопытно изогнутыми бровями и тем, как длинные темные ресницы выделялись на фоне светлой кожи.

– Это было прекрасно, – наконец, сказал он.

– Благодарю, – улыбнулся Джерард, кивая в ответ. Он повторил два такта – те части, которые он, очевидно, считал проблемными. – Здесь, кажется, как будто чего-то… не хватает, – сказал Джерард, снова играя отрывок, а потом – еще и еще раз, и все это время Фрэнк внимательно вслушивался в звучание.

– О, я… думаю, я понял, – ответил Фрэнк и, недолго думая, присел на банкетку возле пианофорте. – Ты не против?

– Нет, конечно, _прошу_ , – пригласил Джерард, отодвигаясь в сторону.

– Играй партию левой руки, а я буду… – начал Фрэнк, направляя руку в сторону нужных клавиш.

Джерард тут же повиновался, и Фрэнк начал импровизировать. Партия Джерарда стала основой мелодии, но он был прав – чего-то действительно не хватало. Фрэнк добавил вторую руку. Пальцам было непривычно снова играть на пианофорте, но он мог полагаться на свой слух. Лишь отыграв по крайней мере двенадцать тактов (при этом Фрэнк иногда приостанавливал свою постоянно меняющуюся партию), он вернулся в реальный мир и осознал, что они сидели довольно близко.

 _Довольно_ близко – ткань брюк Джерарда соприкасалась с его собственными, а их локти то и дело сталкивались друг с другом. День и так был жарким, и Фрэнк почувствовал прилив духоты. Сердце тоже предавало его, в бешеном ритме колотясь о грудную клетку – так громко, что он задумался, не желает ли оно присоединиться к их композиторству.

Он слегка кашлянул и постарался не двинуться с места, опасаясь, что соприкосновение усилится или же… или исчезнет.

– Думаю… думаю, я понял, в чем проблема, – тихо промолвил он.

– О, правда? – голос Джерарда прозвучал так близко, что Фрэнку пришлось закрыть глаза на пару секунд, чтобы снова сосредоточиться на своих мыслях.

– Когда… когда ты впервые играл ее для меня, думаю, я сразу это почувствовал, но осознал только теперь, – начал он, замолкая в ожидании ответа Джерарда, но тот продолжал молчать. Фрэнк почувствовал в воздухе нотки мускуса и пота, подкрепленные нежным ароматом мыла. – Полагаю, кое-чего твоей композиции действительно не хватало. Ты пишешь дуэт.

– О! – воскликнул тот, взмахивая руками так, что их локти снова столкнулись, моментально располагая кисти рук над клавишами в поиске гармоничного сочетания партий. – Ну конечно, Фрэнк, это… ты совершенно прав. Прошу, сыграй… сыграй вторую партию.

Фрэнк не мог не подчиниться. Неспешно, аккуратно он выцепил изначальную мелодию, пытаясь подобрать нужный мелодический диссонанс, чтобы сложить полноценную композицию, которую он так отчетливо слышал в своей голове.

Ноты, казалось, сплетались воедино, перетекая в иную композицию, все двадцать пальцев перебегали по клавишам в звенящем галопе дуэта, ошибки проскальзывали мимо их восприятия, ибо оба слышали лишь то, что нужно было услышать. Фрэнк уже не обращал внимания на то, как оглушительно колотилось его сердце, ведь то, что сейчас происходило, было… было просто невероятно. Он не замечал собственной ухмылки, пока не взглянул на Джерарда, ответившего ему тем же. Не спеша, они окончили произведение, и Джерард отыграл последнюю ноту, удерживая ее до тех пор, пока звук окончательно не затих.

Дыхание Фрэнка уже давно сделалось учащенным, и теперь ему больше всего хотелось скорее вырваться из оков своего нелепого, пропитанного потом, пиджака. Краем глаза он заметил, как рубашка Джерарда прилегала к его телу, и какой темной она при этом становилась, увидел крошечную каплю пота, что стекала сбоку по его лицу и терялась в изгибе его улыбки.

Фрэнк провел ладонью по своему лбу и отвел взгляд в сторону.

– Спасибо, – тихо промолвил Джерард. – Это было… замечательно.

Фрэнк кивнул в ответ, почему-то почувствовав желание рассмеяться, и вновь взглянул на Джерарда.

– Это прекрасный инструмент, – сказал он после недолгой паузы.

Джерард кивнул, мягко прикасаясь пальцами к клавишам, но не нажимая, так что те не издавали ни звука.

– Он принадлежал моей бабушке.

В этот момент Фрэнк вспомнил лицо Джерарда, когда тот заметил, как Рэй играл на пианофорте на его званом вечере. Теперь все встало на свои места – в том числе и тот печальный взгляд, что он бросал на инструмент.

– Понятно.

Какое-то мгновение Фрэнк просто сидел на месте, не в силах ни шевельнуться, ни вздохнуть, опасаясь очередного промаха. Затем он, наконец, решительно набрал воздуха в легкие.

– Полагаю, теперь мне снова необходима вода, – сказал он, медленно приподнимаясь с банкетки. Он не спеша осушил стакан до дна, и только после этого повернулся лицом к Джерарду. Тот по-прежнему сидел, склонившись над инструментом, обеими руками вцепившись в край банкетки. Фрэнк подошел ближе.

– Спасибо, что позволил к тебе присоединиться, – промолвил Фрэнк, пугая Джерарда, который, вероятно, не заметил его возвращения. – Надеюсь, я смог помочь.

Когда Джерард поднял на него взгляд, его глаза были широко распахнуты.

– Смог, Фрэнк, правда. _Спасибо_.

Фрэнк ощутил еле заметный укол совести, разгоняя Свит Пи до галопа, едва подходящего такому жаркому дню. Ему нужно было избавиться от того странного чувства, нашедшего на него у Джерарда, на той банкетке, с той музыкой, и пока они скакали домой – он и Свит Пи – ветер был достаточно бурным, чтобы упростить для него эту задачу.

~*~

Он привык полагать, что библиотека практически принадлежала ему одному, и именно поэтому, войдя в помещение, Фрэнку было попросту невыносимо увидеть отца, устроившегося в кресле.

– О, прошу меня извинить…

– Не нужно уходить, – заметил отец, перелистывая страницу и не отрывая взгляда от книги, – библиотека, разумеется, достаточно просторна для нас обоих.

– Разумеется, – сглотнул Фрэнк, прикрывая за собой входную дверь.

Его книга лежала на столике подле кресла, в котором восседал отец, и Фрэнк тихо подошел к нему. Ему было непривычно делить библиотеку с кем-то еще, и когда он, наконец, устроился в кресле напротив отца, он едва мог сконцентрироваться на том, что читал.

В своей голове он слышал лишь мелодию Джерарда, видел, как он играл, как пряди волос непослушно опускались на его лицо, как выделялись мышцы его рук, пока кончики пальцев ловко перебегали по клавишам. Он тайком взглянул на отца, гадая, не мог ли тот почувствовать, о чем в этот момент думал Фрэнк.

Но, конечно же, нет, какой абсурд. Отец читал, и его серьезный взгляд был скрыт за стеклами очков. Какое-то время спустя Фрэнк осознал, что пристально за ним наблюдал в поисках признаков того, что тот обо всем догадался. Ростом он так и остался ниже отца, но их лица были так похожи, что Фрэнк прекрасно понимал, как будет выглядеть через двадцать лет.

Если у него будет сын – осуществись надежды родителей – Фрэнк задумывался, окажутся ли они когда-либо в подобном положении. Они сидели в одной комнате, но пара метров пола между ними казалась разломом в скале, что становится все шире и шире, и молекулы, что прежде их соединяли, разрушались и исчезали навсегда.

Он прочистил горло, и отец, оторвавшись от своей книги, взглянул на него в ожидании. Фрэнк попытался найти хоть какую-то тему для разговора. Очевидно, его старания не остались незамеченными, и отец, мимолетно кивнув ему, вернулся к своему занятию.

Фрэнк не шелохнулся в кресле, лишь переводя взгляд в сторону окна и пытаясь контролировать свои мысли.

Он осознавал, что ему следовало взять себя в руки. Нужно было найти время все обдумать.

~*~

Фрэнк обернулся, услышав, как кто-то позвал его по имени. Сердце замерло, как только он заприметил Джерарда, направлявшегося в его сторону. Улыбнувшись, Фрэнк, тотчас выкрикнул звонкое «Добрый день!» прежде, чем успел себя остановить.

Просияв улыбкой, Джерард уже снимал шляпу. Его волосы выглядели все так же растрепано, как и всегда.

– Как удачно, что мы встретились! – воскликнул он достаточно громко, чтобы на них начали оглядываться прохожие. Фрэнк предпочел не обращать на них внимания.

– Действительно? – спросил он, пытаясь не подавать виду, как сильно был рад их встрече. Он позволил себе мысленно отметить, как хорошо выглядел Джерард в свете солнечных лучей, здоровый и с легким румянцем на щеках, словно прекрасная девушка.

– Кажется, что прошло уже слишком много времени, – ответил Джерард чуть тише, шагая рядом с Фрэнком. – Как твои дела?

 _«Одиноко. Взволнованно из-за того, что не видел тебя»_ , – подумал Фрэнк, но тут же отогнал эти мысли подальше.

– Довольно терпимо, – ответил он взамен. – А твои?

Неожиданная волна зависти накрыла Фрэнка, когда Джерард начал перечислять, чем занимался все это время, например, ужинал у вдовы Филдинг и посещал руины местного замка вместе с Майклом. Он постарался побороть и подчинить это чувство, пока Джерард продолжал свою историю.

– Стало быть, тебе пришлись по вкусу местные развалины? – спросил он, чтобы как-то занять время.

– Совершенно верно, – ответил Джерард, отпрыгивая в сторону, когда облако пыли выбилось из окна постоялого двора над их головами. Рассмеявшись и отойдя на достаточное расстояние, они принялись откашливаться и стучать по своим шляпам и плечам. – Итак, – начал Джерард, когда они привели в порядок свой внешний вид, – признаюсь, прошедшие пару недель мне не хватало твоей компании, – в его голосе не было упрека, но Фрэнк все равно не мог не почувствовать всепоглощающего раскаяния, покалыванием отдававшегося в его конечностях. Вероятно, ничего не заметив, Джерард продолжил. – По правде, одной из моих целей на сегодня было пригласить тебя на прием ко мне в следующую пятницу. Примешь ли… примешь ли ты мое приглашение? Мероприятие должно получиться вполне веселым. Надеюсь.

Они остановились возле дверей книжного магазина, куда и направлялся Фрэнк. Он изучал выражение лица Джерарда, пока тот ждал его ответа и, в конце концов, сглотнув, ответил:

– Разумеется. С большим удовольствием.

~*~

– Полагаю, это вечер не закончится никогда.

Фрэнк постарался приглушить смех рукавом, отказываясь от затеи в который раз изучать названия книг Джерарда, что он и так уже помнил наизусть. По правде говоря, весь день он чувствовал себя не очень хорошо, так что сама идея светских бесед казалась ему утомительной. Он приехал на вечер, потому что скучал по компании Джерарда, но быстро осознал, что был не в состоянии поддержать даже самый ненавязчивый разговор, так что уже вскоре удалился от всех в укромный угол.

Повернувшись к Джерарду, Фрэнк понял, что тот, очевидно, как и он, пытался притвориться занятым. От Фрэнка не ускользнуло то, как губы Джерарда были слегка изогнуты в улыбке. 

– И почему же вы не наслаждаетесь собственным званым вечером, мистер Уэй? Просто возмутительно! – прошептал он с чуть неровным дыханием.

– Вполне, мистер Айеро. Боюсь, я ввел вас в заблуждение касательно развлечений, что я устраиваю в своем имении, – выдохнул Джерард. Искоса взглянув на него, Фрэнк хихикнул, следом тут же надевая маску серьезности.

– Что ж, мне жаль сообщать вам об этом, но мне удалось изрядно повеселиться на этом вашем скучнейшем вечере.

– Лжец, – выпалил Джерард. – Ты не отрываешь взгляда от корешков моих книг вот уже десять минут подряд. Я знаю точно, потому что я, знаешь ли, засекал время, – как ни в чем не бывало отчеканил он, указывая рукой на часы своего дедушки, что стояли в углу комнаты. Фрэнк закусил губу.

– Тогда я с легкостью смогу назвать твою главную ошибку как хозяина приема.

– О, правда? – спросил Джерард, поворачиваясь так, что они оба теперь стояли лицом к окну. – Прошу, просвети меня.

– Ты смотрел за тем, как я скучаю в углу, вместо того, чтобы развлекать своих гостей.

– Ах.

Фрэнк взглянул на Джерарда, чья улыбка моментально испарилась с лица. Он ведь… он не хотел…

– Прошу, извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть, Джерард, я просто…

Джерард повернулся к нему, и Фрэнку пришлось подавить неожиданное желание стукнуть того по голове.

– Ах ты…

– Шутник? Озорник?

– Нахал! – бросил Фрэнк, прежде чем оба зашлись безудержным смехом. – Боже правый, – прохрипел он, закашляв. Руки потянулись к груди, но избавиться от зуда было невозможно, будто он исходил изнутри. Фрэнк снова кашлянул. – Прошу меня извинить, полагаю, у меня… – Снова закашляв, он почувствовал острую нехватку воздуха и вскоре уже сгибался пополам, придерживаясь руками за спинку софы, до крайности пугая даже себя самого.

Он почувствовал, как Джерард схватил его за руку, прежде чем услышал, как тот позвал его по имени.

– Я… я… – Фрэнк снова закашлял. На мгновение ему показалось, что тяжесть в груди прошла, и ему удалось сделать глубокий щекочущий горло вдох. – Ох… я в полном порядке, – выдавил он, тут же чувствуя хрипы в легких и теперь уже начиная паниковать. Нет, нет, _нет_. Только не снова.

– Фрэнк, прошу, присядь. Вот, выпей воды.

Фрэнк присел на ближайшую софу и вдруг осознал, что вокруг него собралось уже несколько человек. Подняв взгляд, он увидел три идентично нахмуренных лица. 

– Право же, – выдавил он, стараясь звучать как можно более непринужденно. – Должно быть, я просто подавился, не стоит из-за этого так переживать…

– Выпей воды, Фрэнк, – настоял Рэймонд и заставил Фрэнка принять стакан из его рук. Он послушно сделал несколько глотков, пока ему не стало легче. Пару дней назад он проснулся ночью, чувствуя, как подступает болезнь, но тогда он решил, что это, вероятно, был всего лишь дурной сон, ведь утром ему уже стало _легче_.

Но теперь он точно знал – понимал, какими были ощущения, когда его предавало собственное тело. Сейчас он знал, что не просто подавился. Он позволил себе опустить веки и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, понимая, что теперь, возможно, он не скоро сможет так же спокойно вдохнуть полной грудью. И действительно, при следующем же вдохе он почувствовал, как легкие свело, и он горячо пожелал, чтобы в то же мгновение разверзся пол и поглотил его с головой, ведь у Джерарда все еще были гости, и меньше всего ему хотелось быть обузой на его плечах и устраивать это представление. Быть может, вчерашняя прогулка верхом под дождем все же была не лучшей его идеей.

Даже заходясь приступом кашля, он все равно мог слышать водоворот разговоров, обрывки слов и фраз, удивленные возгласы дам и приглушенные и взволнованные голоса джентльменов. Фрэнк попытался закрыться от них, целиком и полностью концентрируясь на своих попытках встать с софы и исчезнуть из их вида как можно более незаметно, но удалось ему это лишь в своих мыслях.

В реальности же, две пары рук удержали его на месте, Фрэнк не мог даже сказать, кому они принадлежали, и в следующее мгновение, как по волшебству, все посторонние звуки, помимо его дыхания, будто растворились, исчезли. Кто-то, должно быть, прикрыл двери, ведущие в большую гостиную.

Фрэнк почувствовал, как подступает тошнота, и, несмотря на свое учащенное дыхание, ему удалось сглотнуть, когда желчь поднялась к горлу. Он бы точно упал, если бы кто-то не держал его крепко, пока его тошнило на пол. Зрение подводило его, комната расплывалась, а легкие больно сокращались в груди.


	4. Chapter 4

~*~

Фрэнк проснулся в темной комнате. Где-то в углу виднелись старинные часы, и был слышен отчаянный шепот чьих-то голосов. Он попытался повернуть голову вбок, но кто-то шикнул, и в следующее мгновенье над ним, хмурясь, склонилась незнакомая фигура. Кажется, сейчас на него хмурился весь мир, подумал Фрэнк. Он осознал, что ворот его рубахи был расстегнут, а грудь – раскрыта навстречу душному воздуху. Фигура, склонившаяся над ним, оказалась доктором, а затем тьма вновь вовлекла его в свои объятья.

~*~

Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, воздух уже не казался душным, хотя голоса были все те же. Кто-то склонился над ним, и Фрэнк приоткрыл рот, чтобы задать, казалось бы, очевидный вопрос.

– Матушка? – прошептал он, но стоящий рядом лишь отвернулся в сторону.

– Он бредит, – произнес знакомый голос – голос, что не принадлежал его отцу, уж это он знал наверняка. – Доктор Паркс, это…

– При такой серьезной лихорадке, мистер Уэй, это вполне ожидаемо, – ответил хриплый голос.

Мистер Уэй… Джерард… Фрэнк был…

– Джерард? – еле слышно спросил он, и фигура, что стояла рядом, вдруг исчезла. Желая снова его увидеть, Фрэнк приложил все усилия, чтобы повернуть голову в бок на своей подушке. Не совсем на _своей_.

– Фрэнк. Фрэнк, ты… ты болен, – прошептал Джерард, сжимая его ладонь своей. Фрэнк хотел попросить его не делать этого – он не хотел заразить и Джерарда, но легкие его так ослабли, что у него не было сил произносить целые предложения.

– Мне… мне жаль, – прошептал он, пытаясь сжать ладонь Джерарда в ответ, но вместо этого теряя сознание.

~*~

Перед глазами появилось лицо матушки. Небо позади нее казалось серым и зловещим, а губы ее, ярче крови, складывались в тонкую красную линию на лице, что сильно ранила его и заставляла чувствовать боль. Наутро ветер унес ее образ прочь, и всхлипы Фрэнка исчезли вместе с ней.

~*~

_– Джерард, тебе нужно что-то поесть. Ты ему ничем не поможешь, если сам захвораешь._

_– Я не голоден, Майкл, прошу. Я выпью чашку чая._

_– От одного только чая у тебя совсем нет сил, тебя трясет. Джерард, возьми хоть что-то, хотя бы печенье._

_– Я не…_

_– Меня это не волнует._

_– Хорошо-хорошо, Боже правый. И когда это ты успел стать старшим братом?_

_– Просто поешь, Джерард, пожалуйста._

~*~

Холодные ладони прикоснулись к его лбу, к груди, к пальцам. Собственные конечности казались Фрэнку свинцовыми. Должно быть, к ним были привязаны камни или тяжелые цепи, что беспрестанно тянули его вниз, затягивая все дальше и дальше в бездну тьмы. Он хотел вдохнуть чистого воздуха, но не мог сделать ни одного вздоха – морская вода поглощала все вокруг, пока он отчаянно пытался выбраться на поверхность.

Не получалось. Он позволил себе тонуть, позволил воде выталкивать его наверх снова и снова до тех пор, пока у него совершенно не осталось сил сопротивляться.

~*~

– Фрэнк, Фрэнк, родной, ты меня слышишь?

– Матушка?

Фрэнку было сложно поднять веки. Он больше не слышал грохот волн в своей голове, и хоть комната была темной, когда ему все-таки удалось открыть глаза, он осознал, что сейчас был день.

– Мам _а_ , вы…

– Тише, это я, милый, это я.

Ее голос звучал напугано. Фрэнк обхватил ее ладони своими холодными влажными руками, и когда он попытался сделать вдох, воздух без проблем прошел по его горлу прямиком в легкие. Он медленно выдохнул, снова прикрывая глаза. Он стыдился слез, что сами собой потекли по его щекам. 

– Мне так жаль, – прошептал он.

– Ох, душа моя, – промолвила она, и Фрэнк почувствовал, как она оставляет свои теплые материнские поцелуи на его щеке, лбу, ладонях. – Ты нас порядком напугал.

– Мне уже…

– Доктор Паркс говорит, что самое страшное миновало. Прошлой ночью у тебя спал жар, дорогой мой. Мы ждали, пока ты проснешься.

Фрэнк чуть кашлянул, и от этого в горле заполыхало пламя боли.

– Мы? – хрипло выдохнул он.

– Мистер Уэй был так добр и позволил тебе остаться в гостевых покоях, ибо ты был слишком слаб, чтобы перевозить тебя домой, – голос матушки был тихим, смиренным, и Фрэнк не смог не почувствовать резкий укол страха и стыда, которые он не решился анализировать. Он сглотнул, списав чувство на свое нынешнее состояние.

– Прошу… пожалуйста, поблагодарите Джерарда за меня…

– В этом нет необходимости, – прозвучал мягкий голос. Фрэнк сглотнул и крепко зажмурился. Он и не думал, что Джерард тоже был в комнате и, более того, видел его в подобном состоянии. Фрэнк чувствовал себя нагим, неприкрытым. Полностью обнаженным. Его самый страшный кошмар оказался выставлен напоказ перед Джерардом. В тот момент ему казалось, что он ненавидел как себя – за произошедшее, так и Джерарда – за то, что оказался невольным свидетелем.

Когда Фрэнк заставил себя открыть глаза, он увидел бледное лицо Джерарда, что неуверенно возвышалось позади матушки. Она виновато смотрела на Фрэнка. Она всегда знала.

– Я… я рад, что тебе лучше, Фрэнк, – сказал Джерард все тем же мягким тоном. – Стоит позвать доктора Паркса, чтобы он… в общем, я просто… прошу меня извинить, – он исчез так стремительно, что Фрэнк не успел вымолвить и слова. Когда он перевел взгляд на матушку, в ее глазах стояли слезы.

– Я боялась, что мы тебя потеряли, – успела прошептать она, прежде чем слезы побежали по ее доброму лицу. Фрэнка сковало невыносимое чувство вины, сродни которому он не испытывал еще никогда в жизни. Он хотел повернуться к матушке, желая успокоить ее, убедить, что он в порядке, но руки его отказывались двигаться, и, заприметив движение, она тут же шикнула на Фрэнка, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы подоткнуть ему одеяла – так уютно, так рьяно, как могла только мать. – Тише, душа моя, – прошептала она, вытирая его слезы, а следом – свои. – Теперь ты в порядке. Все хорошо.

~*~

Говяжий бульон показался Фрэнку деликатесом. Горло еще горело, но уже меньше, так что он легко мог перебороть боль.

Он по-прежнему был в гостевых покоях в поместье Брэй, и матушка несла тихую вахту возле него. Он не видел Джерарда с тех пор, как тот отправился за доктором. День сменился ночью, а затем настал новый день. Фрэнк то засыпал, то снова просыпался. Прикрывая веки в последний раз, он видел спящую матушку, и лицо ее было хмурым и взволнованным.

Когда он снова проснулся, сквозь полуприкрытые шторы сочились унылые тусклые предрассветные лучи, а фигура в кресле сменилась на совершенно иную. Фрэнк моргнул и тряхнул головой, чтобы удостовериться, что ему не показалось.

Джерард спал. Фрэнк сглотнул, чувствуя терпкий запах мускуса в воздухе, и медленно, осторожно, с трудом повернулся на бок.

Голова Джерарда опиралась на руку, пальцы были широко расставлены, волосы – растрепаны, как и всегда. Ворот рубашки был расстегнут, как и жилетка поверх нее. Ткань казалась изношенной и мятой. Одна нога была вытянута вперед, вторая – прислонялась к стулу. Свободная рука беззаботно лежала на подлокотнике. Он был совершенно расслаблен, как казалось Фрэнку, до тех пор, пока он не заметил хмурость на его лице, сродни той, что была и у матушки чуть ранее.

Фрэнк прикрыл веки, чтобы не видеть Джерарда, но не смог устоять надолго. Он устремил взгляд перед собой, чувствуя, как в груди, по животу, по всем конечностям разливается бессильное знакомое чувство. Фрэнк чувствовал какую-то легкость и неизбежную обреченность одновременно, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Точно не сейчас, когда он был единственным бодрствующим в этой тихой комнате. Не сейчас, когда Джерард казался таким усталым, таким бледным в утренних лучах.

Фрэнк был слаб. Он всегда это знал, а отец не упускал возможности напоминать ему об этом, но, по крайней мере, в прошлом он мог этому сопротивляться и всегда представлял, как возвышается над собственной слабостью, над своими грехами.

Сейчас же возможности скрыться от них не было. Он хотел протянуть руку и положить свою ладонь на ладонь Джерарда. Он жаждал обвить руки вокруг его шеи, прижаться лицом к изгибу его плеча, прикоснуться губами к нежной коже, крепко прижать его к себе.

Слабость его тела смешалась со слабостью благоразумия, и вместе они принудили Фрэнка принять их, осознать, чем они являлись на самом деле, кем _он_ являлся на самом деле.

Слабый, жалкий человек, не способный избежать собственной судьбы, независимо от того, как далеко или быстро он бежал.

Он не стал вытирать слезы, что побежали по щекам, и так и заснул в том положении, в котором находился – с одной рукой, протянутой в сторону Джерарда, не в силах ни придвинуться ближе, ни отстраниться назад. 

~*~

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Веки Фрэнка, подрагивая, приподнялись, и ему пришлось подождать пару секунд, пока глаза не привыкнут к дневному освещению, прежде чем ответить. Джерард присел возле кровати, и лицо его было очень близко – на расстоянии вздоха. Оно уже было не таким бледным. Возможно, даже слишком много краски прилило к его щекам. 

– Ты… ты в порядке? – спросил Фрэнк, и собственный голос показался ему хриплым и незнакомым.

– В порядке ли я? Фрэнк, _Боже_ правый, – губы Джерарда расплылись в ровной, неуверенной улыбке. Фрэнк посмотрел на него в недоумении, и Джерард, рассмеявшись, опустил голову ему на плечо. Его дыхание обдало кожу Фрэнка горячим потоком, проникая сквозь тонкую ткань ночной рубашки, и влажный жар мешался с его собственной испариной. Фрэнк замер на месте, не в силах даже повернуть голову, чтобы проверить, был ли в покоях кто-то еще. Смех Джерарда звучал странно – немного влажно и будто на грани, но это точно был смех, и когда Фрэнк удостоверился, что в комнате они были одни, на кратчайшее мгновенье он позволил себе прикрыть глаза и вдохнуть аромат волос Джерарда, что щекотали его шею и лицо. Мускус, пот, масл _а_ и мельчайшие нотки лаванды заполнили его легкие.

Когда Джерард начал отстраняться, Фрэнку едва хватило времени отпрянуть, прежде чем тот заметил его выражение лица. От улыбки Джерарда не осталось и следа, и хмурость, что Фрэнк видел ранее тем же днем (или ночью? Была ли это та же неделя? Время окончательно спуталось) вернулась на лицо Джерарда. Фрэнк не мог и шелохнуться – он едва дышал, его грудь не вздымалась, а конечности, казалось, окаменели. Нет, нет, нет…

– Фрэнк, – прошептал Джерард, нежно прикасаясь ладонью к его щеке, будто и не ведал о трепещущей панике и страхе, что сейчас разливались в груди Фрэнка. – Ты до смерти меня напугал, – промолвил он, прежде чем наклониться ближе и оставить россыпь из коротких мягких поцелуев на его лбу. – Ты жив, значит, _и я_ в порядке.

Весь воздух со свистом вышел из легких Фрэнка, а внутри смущение сошлось в схватке с желанием. Он прикрыл глаза, более не смея шелохнуться – лишь бы только Джерард не отпрянул от него и не рассеял эти волшебные чары.

– Я в порядке, – подтвердил он.

– Слава Богу, – тихо ответил Джерард. 

~*~

– Ты же знаешь, что тебе вовсе не обязательно проводить здесь столько времени? – спросил Фрэнк, пока Джерард устанавливал у окна свой мольберт с красками.

– Нонсенс, – ответил тот, не поворачиваясь на голос. – Знаю, что _я_ бы с легкостью смог лежать в кровати днями напролет и предаваться мыслям, но я также знаю тебя – _ты_ без развлечений не протянешь.

Не сдержавшись, Фрэнк прыснул, следом указывая рукой на книгу, что лежала у него на коленях.

– Говоришь так, будто я дитя, не способное себя развлечь.

– А ты говоришь так, будто это _плохо_ , – ответил Джерард, оборачиваясь через плечо и посылая ему добрую улыбку.

– А разве нет? – спросил Фрэнк, намеренно ведясь на удочку.

– Разумеется, нет, – чопорно ответил Джерард, открывая тюбики и начиная смешивать краски на палитре. – Быть взрослым – наискучнейшее занятие, которым нам приходится заниматься ежедневно. Никому не бывает так же весело, как детям.

Фрэнк мог полагаться лишь на собственный опыт, и его воспоминания о детстве были слегка иными.

– Наверное, это было здорово… расти с братом, – сказал он.

Чуть дернувшись, Джерард развернулся к нему лицом, крепко и неподвижно сжимая кисточку в руке и улыбаясь.

– Да. Признаться, нас безнадежно баловали. Мы с Майклом были два сапога пара.

– Вы и сейчас такие же, – улыбнулся Фрэнк, чувствуя, как на него находит очередная волна бессилия.

– А теперь поспи, – прошептал Джерард, и Фрэнк, последовав его указанию, прикрыл глаза.

~*~

Вместе со здоровьем к Фрэнку возвращались и здравый смысл с чувством ответственности.

– Джерард, мне так жаль быть столь ужасной обузой, – промолвил он, как только Джерард вошел в комнату однажды утром. Фрэнк пытался встать самостоятельно, но успел лишь сесть на кровати, свесив ноги с края, пока весь воздух не покинул его легкие, и он не почувствовал слабость и головокружение.

– Что ты… Боже правый, Фрэнк, – принялся отчитывать его Джерард и поспешил подойти ближе. Вздрогнув, Фрэнк уклонился в сторону, когда понял, что тот хотел до него дотронуться. Заметив реакцию, Джерард тут же одернул руку, и когда Фрэнк поднял на него взгляд, он вновь увидел то хмурое выражение, что снова и снова проявлялось на лице Джерарда с тех самых пор, как Фрэнк только захворал – разве что, теперь оно было еще печальнее. – Я… я… прости, я просто… но ты вовсе не обуза, Фрэнк, – наконец, выдавил Джерард, сцепляя руки за спиной. – Прошу, просто… просто позволь нам для начала вылечить тебя, хорошо?

Фрэнк чувствовал себя болваном – смущенным и навязывающимся.

– Я просто… не следует показываться в таком беспомощном состоянии в чьем-то доме, Джерард. Достаточно гадко, даже когда я болею у себя.

Джерард ответил не сразу, стоя неподвижно, не меняя своего положения:

– Ты часто болеешь? – его голос прозвучал намеренно нейтрально.

Фрэнк выдохнул, сжимая ладони в кулаки.

– Очевидно, да, – ответил он, понимая, что ведет себя совершенно несносно – ужасный гость, пользующийся гостеприимством щедрого хозяина – но он был не в силах удержать рот на замке. – Мне… жаль, Джерард. Я просто…

– Чувствуешь себя, как в клетке, – мягко прервал его Джерард, и Фрэнк осмелился взглянуть на него. Джерард, кажется, наконец сменил рубашку. Должно быть, дело рук Майкла, решил Фрэнк. Волосы его тоже выглядели мягче, чем в предыдущие дни. Он выглядел взволнованно, но на его лице не было и тени неприветливости.

– Да, – признался Фрэнк, осознавая свое состояние. Его постельное белье сменили прошлой ночью, как и ночную рубашку, но он по-прежнему чувствовал запах пота и болезни и не мог припомнить последний раз, когда мыл голову или брился. – Боюсь, болезнь делает меня крайне… отвратительным.

Джерард громко рассмеялся.

– Уверяю, тебе не удастся найти мужчину, кто, захворав, не ведет себя точно так же, дорогой друг, – ответил Джерард, и, когда он наклонился ближе, Фрэнк позволил ему помочь себе встать, доверяя, что сила Джерарда поможет ему добраться до ванной комнаты.

~*~

– Мой мальчик, – ласково поприветствовала его мама. – Мне так жаль, что я не могу навещать тебя чаще. Твоя кузина не давала мне отдыха со своими шалостями, но мистер Уэй, будучи добрейшей души человеком, отправлял ежедневные отчеты о твоем состоянии.

Фрэнк улыбнулся ее тираде и расслабился, почуяв знакомый аромат ее парфюма.

– Я рад вас видеть, – сказал он.

– А я тебя, – ответила она, присаживаясь на софу возле кровати и смотря на него тем ласковым взглядом, на который способны только матери. – Ты выглядишь намного лучше, душа моя. Скоро мы сможем перевезти тебя домой.

Фрэнку _и правда_ было лучше, но он все еще чувствовал себя куда слабее, чем подавал виду. Вчерашняя прогулка по саду практически сбила его с ног.

– Да, мам _а_ , – ответил он и, отметив страницу, на которой остановился, закрыл книгу. – Как Марта? Отец?

Матушка принялась развлекать его историями из дома – места, которое, по ощущениям, он не видел уже несколько месяцев, а вовсе не пару недель. Отец был обеспокоен, Марта – взволнована, но в то же время рада тому, что будет представлена местному обществу. Фрэнк слушал лишь краем уха, мысленно обдумывая события иного рода.

Такие, как, например, то, что вчера его проведал взволнованный Рэймонд; что сегодня утром он смог позавтракать в компании Майкла; и что он не видел Джерарда вот уже два дня.

Когда он спросил об этом Майкла, тот дал уклончивый ответ о важных делах, требующих неотложного внимания Джерарда, но его взгляд, что упрямо избегал глаз Фрэнка, говорил сам за себя.

Фрэнк проклинал свое слабое тело, желая сейчас же одеться и присоединиться к матушке в поездке домой, но понимая, что это было невозможно. Джерард, разумеется, уже порядком устал от Фрэнка, и Фрэнк не мог его в этом винить. Он и сам от себя устал, от тех же четырех стен, от романа, который он так и не смог дочитать за все это время, независимо от того, сколько часов он проводил над открытой книгой, вглядываясь в текст.

– Фрэнк, дорогой мой…

Фрэнк заставил себя вернуться к разговору как раз в тот момент, когда матушка протянула руку к его лбу.

– Кажется, у тебя снова жар, – тихо промолвила она, и прежде, чем Фрэнк успел опомниться, его уложили обратно в постель, стягивая халат и укутывая в одеяла. – Тебе нужно больше отдыхать, родной. Я попрошу принести тебе воды.

– Нет, – запротестовал он, – я устал от отдыха, мам _а_. Может, нам прогуляться…

– Ах, да, какая из нас выйдет прекрасная пара: я буду тащить тебя на себе, пока ты падаешь без сил, – ответила она, протягивая руку к колокольчику. – Поспи, Фрэнк. Сон – лучшее лекарство.

~*~

Когда Фрэнк проснулся в следующий раз, по часам, что висели на стене, и положению солнца он понял, что снова проспал добрую половину дня. Откинув одеяло в сторону, он медленно направился в сторону окна. Как бы Фрэнку не наскучила эта комната, вид из окна, казалось, ему никогда не надоест. В частности, живописным закатом, что предстал перед его глазами в тот момент, можно было любоваться бесконечно долго.

Раскинувшийся под окнами сад Джерарда отражал розово-золотистый свет, а статуя Зевса выглядела так, будто сияет изнутри. На легком ветру шелестели листья и чуть подрагивали распустившиеся цветы. Мир освобождался от оков дня, и ночь наступала так скоро, как только ей позволяло опускавшееся за горизонт солнце, и пока Фрэнк стоял у окна и любовался прекрасным видом, его желание наконец выйти из четырех стен росло с каждым вдохом.

Он как раз собирался отвернуться от окна и снова лечь в постель, когда краем глаза заприметил движение вдали. Присмотревшись, он увидел, как одинокий наездник скакал на лошади, подъезжая все ближе и ближе к особняку. Это был Джерард.

Сердце Фрэнка затрепетало в груди, и он почувствовал прохладное прикосновение стекла ко лбу, когда невольно подался вперед, всем нутром желая быть ближе вопреки здравому смыслу.

Вместо дорожных одежд, на Джерарде были обычная рубаха и жилет, к которым Фрэнк успел привыкнуть за время своего пребывания в поместье Брэй. И это значило… Фрэнк больно прикусил нижнюю губу.

Джерард вовсе не был в отъезде, на что Фрэнк тайком надеялся все это время. Он был дома. Он был дома и просто избегал его.

Недолго думая, Фрэнк поднес руку к окну и дотронулся до стекла. Холодное прикосновение было приятным, и Фрэнк прикрыл глаза, делая глубокий вдох, по-прежнему изумленный тем, что все еще мог дышать после всего пережитого.

Мгновение спустя, когда он открыл глаза, Джерард был уже под окном, восседая на своей строптивой лошади, и пристально смотрел на Фрэнка.

Испугавшись, Фрэнк тут же отпрянул от окна, прежде чем успел обдумать дальнейшие действия.

Он заставил себя вернуться в постель и отвернулся в другую сторону – так, что теперь ему был виден лишь платяной шкаф в дальнем углу, стремительно темнеющий в наступающих сумерках. Все, что он мог слышать в этот момент, было непрерывное громкое биение его сердца.

~*~

Когда чуть позже тем же вечером в покои зашел лакей, Фрэнк настоял на том, что будет принимать ванну самостоятельно, и хотя мужчина привел все возможные аргументы, Фрэнку удалось отстаивать свое решение так долго, что лакей, в конце концов, сдался и оставил его в покое.

Задача была не из легких, но Фрэнк наслаждался каждой секундой уединенности, что стала возможной впервые с тех пор, как он заболел. Пока он умывался, вода постепенно остывала, но по окончании процедуры, вычищенный и распаренный, он чувствовал себя намного лучше. Теплые полотенца сразу же помогли согреться, и, надевая халат и тапки, он осознал, что уже практически вернулся в норму.

Фрэнк взял в руки свою книгу, зажег керосиновую лампу и удобно устроился в кресле, надеясь, что смена декораций сможет отвлечь его от мыслей, что постоянно крутились в голове. Он заставил себя сосредоточиться на книге, надеясь, что разум сможет окунуться в эту историю, казавшуюся такой непохожей на его собственную. И когда ему это удалось, все тело расслабилось следом: конечности потяжелели, а шея ослабла, опуская голову вниз.

Фрэнк проснулся, почувствовав импульс движения: кто-то переносил его с кресла на кровать – кто-то, у кого был знакомый аромат, кто был теплым и двигался так тихо, что не было слышно и звука.

– Джерард…

– Тише, нужно уложить тебя спать, Фрэнк, – прошептал Джерард, щекоча своим теплым дыханием его ухо. – Вот так, – сказал он, укладывая Фрэнка на постель.

Фрэнк послушно опустился на спину, но руки отказались ему подчиняться, а разум – думать хоть о чем-то в своем сонном, уставшем состоянии, так что он лишь крепче сжал руки вокруг шеи Джерарда и притянул его к себе в теплое объятье с быстро стучащими сердцами. Это было прекрасное застывшее мгновенье чистой радости, что закончилось так же стремительно, как и началось.

Джерард отстранился назад, тем самым окончательно вырывая Фрэнка из состояния полудрема, и их глаза встретились во тьме спальни.

– Фрэнк…

– Джерард, почему ты не…

– Тише…

– Но я…

– Ты не… Просто засыпай, Фрэнк, – сказал Джерард, подрагивающей рукой прикасаясь к его щеке. – Спи, душа моя.

Фрэнк закрыл глаза, подавил в себе любую реакцию, которую готово было проявить его тело, и послушно заснул.

~*~

– Что ж, на этом все. Я бы сказал, вы достаточно здоровы, чтобы отправиться домой уже завтра, мистер Айеро, – заявил доктор Паркс. Фрэнк не был к этому готов, и его первой реакцией стал укол разочарования. Но в следующее мгновенье он вспомнил, что это все же к лучшему.

– Благодарю вас, доктор Паркс, – ответил он, улыбаясь так искренне, как только мог, и протягивая руку, чтобы пожать ладонь мужчины. – Большое спасибо, правда. Я ваш должник.

Доктор Паркс улыбнулся, крепко сжимая его ладонь в ответ.

– Не стоит, сэр. Вы всех порядком напугали, но я рад подтвердить, что теперь вам нечего опасаться, кроме, разве что, сквозняков. Их, пожалуй, стоит избегать.

– Приложу все усилия, – засмеялся Фрэнк.

Когда доктор вышел, Фрэнк повернулся к двум братьям, стоявшим возле, и опомнился.

– Джерард, Майкл, я… я не знаю, как…

– Прошу, – прервал его Джерард, плотно сжимая губы в еле заметной улыбке. – Не нужно, Фрэнк. Увидимся за ужином, – сказал он и так стремительно вышел из комнаты, что Фрэнк не успел промолвить и слова. Боль, должно быть, ясно проступила на его лице, ибо Майкл, будучи чувствительной душой, сразу же вступил в разговор:

– Прошу, не обращай на него внимания, Фрэнк, – сказал он, хмуря брови. – Он был… мы _оба_ были крайне взволнованы. Просто у него немало забот.

– А, – ответил Фрэнк, делая глубокий вдох. – Да, разумеется.

– Управление имением, понимаешь…

– Конечно. Смею надеяться, что нет поводов для беспокойства? – выдавил Фрэнк, чувствуя краткое прерывистое сокращение где-то в груди. Отголоски минувшей болезни пронеслись по телу, и он почувствовал мгновенный приступ паники.

– Нет, вовсе нет. Просто… ежедневная рутина, – ответил Майкл, наконец улыбаясь. – Стоит ли мне пригласить Рэймонда на ужин? Ему так не терпелось увидеть тебя в добром здравии.

– Мне бы этого очень хотелось, – искренне ответил Фрэнк, заставляя свой разум вернуться к настоящему и не позволяя сердечным фантазиям поглотить его с головой.

Ему было уже лучше. Намного лучше, и он собирался домой. Нужно было написать матушке, чтобы как можно скорее предупредить ее о своем возвращении.

~*~

Рэймонд сжал Фрэнка в таком крепком объятии, что тому стало сложно дышать своими ослабленными легкими, но он все равно рассмеялся и похлопал друга по спине.

– Я так рад тебя видеть, – искренне сказал он, пока Рэймонд продолжал держать его в объятиях.

– Не так сильно, как я рад видеть _тебя_ , – ответил Рэймонд, еще раз крепко сжимая его, прежде чем отпустить. Он заглянул Фрэнку в глаза и положил руку ему на плечо. – Ты меня порядком напугал. Прошу, больше никогда так не делай.

– Буду стараться изо всех сил, – засмеялся Фрэнк, похлопывая Рэймонда по щеке. – Право же, как замечательно видеть тебя! – добавил он, снова рассмеявшись, и Рэймонд тоже ответил ему смехом. – Как поживает мисс Кристин? – спросил он, замечая приподнятое настроение друга.

Тот прекратил смеяться и непонимающе на него взглянул.

– Уверяю тебя, что не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

– Уверен, что так и есть, – ответил Фрэнк, не став продолжать тему.

В скором времени они сели за стол – только они вчетвером – именно по этому Фрэнк скучал больше всего. Еда, что ему приносили в покои по три раза за день вот уже на протяжении двух недель, бесспорно, была отменной, но ему успело порядком наскучить отсутствие компании.

– Итак, Джерард, – начал Рэймонд, поворачиваясь к хозяину имения. Джерард, казалось, не ожидал, что к нему обратятся, и даже не стал поднимать взгляд на Рэймонда. – Каково же тебе будет наконец избавиться от этого неудобства, а?

Фрэнк шуточно от него отмахнулся, при этом не отводя взгляда от Джерарда, чувствуя, как сердце начинает набирать ритм. Джерард же, в свою очередь, казалось, с трудом смог проглотить кусок мяса, но когда он, наконец, ответил, он не преминул улыбнуться:

– О, замечательно, безусловно. Ты же и сам знаешь, как много места занимает Фрэнк. Право же, нам было крайне тесно уживаться с ним под одной крышей.

Все засмеялись, включая самого Фрэнка, кто, судя по виду, за время болезни потерял по меньшей мере несколько килограммов. Он также заметил, что слуги умудрились положить ему раза в два больше говядины, чем остальным.

– Но серьезно, – продолжил Джерард, на этот раз встречаясь взглядом с Фрэнком, – я рад, что мы смогли предоставить ему дом на время восстановления. Мы крайне рады, что все… в порядке, – мягко закончил он.

Фрэнк сглотнул и, чуть подрагивая, кивнул в ответ, ощущая все будто бы на расстоянии. 

– Благодарю. Спасибо… вам обоим, – ответил он, прерывая проникающий взгляд Джерарда, чтобы взглянуть на его брата.

Рэймонд, будто чувствуя, что не все было так радостно, как должно было, продолжил развлекать Фрэнка рассказами об их общих знакомых, упоминая все пожелания доброго здравия, что были переданы ему за время его болезни. Фрэнк был рад, что Рэймонд присутствовал за ужином, ибо Джерард казался очень отстраненным и выглядел так, будто само присутствие Фрэнка портило его доброе расположение духа.

Фрэнк постарался приглушить тоскливое чувство, обращая все свое внимание на Рэймонда и его истории и напоминая себе, что иногда друзьям могла наскучить компания друг друга, и немного времени в разлуке помогали наладить отношения должным образом. Вероятно, Фрэнк напоминал себе, что именно так и обстояли дела с позиции Джерарда, и он вовсе не испортил их дружбу навеки одним сонным объятием.

В свою очередь, Фрэнк был уверен, что меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас покидать Джерарда, неважно, как холодно и отдаленно тот держал себя. Однако, наихудшим, что он мог сделать, было остаться в Брэй и тем самым разорвать остатки их доброй дружбы навсегда.

~*~

Рэймонд остался после ужина, увлекшись дружеским разговором с Майклом, в котором Фрэнк попытался тоже принять участие, но с треском провалился. Джерард, в свою очередь, сел за пианофорте и начал играть небольшую композицию в миноре, привнося в мелодию меланхоличное звучание.

Фрэнк представил, как подходит к инструменту, позволяя Джерарду продолжить играть и показывая ему, насколько прекрасным он находит сие произведение. Но выражение лица Джерарда в кои-то веки было невозможно прочесть, так что Фрэнк не посмел прерывать его и продолжил слушать его игру.

Он притворился, что не замечал взволнованных взглядов Рэймонда в свою сторону и взглядов Майкла – на Джерарда.

В итоге, Фрэнк был рад, когда наконец можно было отправиться в свои покои, чтобы приступить к сбору тех вещей, что были доставлены из дома, и подготовиться к завтрашнему отъезду.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~

Фрэнк не стал тушить свечу, когда отправился спать, и она продолжала гореть, пока он безуспешно пытался заснуть. В конце концов, он сел у окна и принялся читать свою книгу, снова и снова пробегая глазами по страницам с текстом, но совершенно не в состоянии осознавать прочитанное. Разум был затуманен, тело – устало, но сон все никак к нему не шел.

Фрэнк чуть вздрогнул, когда с другой стороны двери донесся еле слышный стук.

– Войдите, – тихо сказал он, замечая краем глаза, что короткая стрелка часов приближалась к единице.

Сердце быстрее застучало в груди, когда дверь открылась со скрипом, и в покои вошел Джерард, аккуратно прикрывая ее за собой.

– Я был в саду, – промолвил он, выглядя растрепано и взволнованно. – Увидел свет в твоем окне и… извини за беспокойство…

– Нет, не стоит, прошу, – поспешил ответить Фрэнк. – Я так… я рад тебя видеть, – признался он, понимая, что это не раскрывает и сотой доли его истинных чувств.

Выражение лица Джерарда смягчилось, и впервые за долгое время он выглядел почти как тот Джерард, что поддразнивал Фрэнка насчет его детства. По-прежнему взволнованный, все еще сторонящийся, но все же друг.

– Я хотел… извиниться, – сказал он.

– Извиниться?

Джерард провел ладонью по волосам и скривился, шагая туда-сюда между дверью и окном, у которого сидел Фрэнк.

– Да, я… понимаю, что я плохо к тебе относился эти последние пару дней, и я знаю, _знаю_ , что ты это непременно заметил, и мне просто необходимо…

Фрэнка пронизывал страх – страх перед чем-то неизбежным, чем-то совершенно непоправимым, и он поспешил прервать Джерарда, заговорив, пожалуй, слишком громко:

– Нет-нет, ничто из…

– Прошу, Фрэнк, – мягко остановил его Джерард. – Пожалуйста. Позволь закончить.

Их взгляды встретились, и Фрэнк подчинился просьбе, с силой хватаясь за край сиденья.

– Я… боюсь, я раскрыл все свои карты, – продолжил Джерард, уставившись в пол.

– Прошу прощения?

Джерард взглянул на него, пожимая плечами и грустно улыбаясь.

– Боюсь, Фрэнк, что я, возможно… ввел тебя в заблуждение. Касаемо… касаемо своей репутации.

Фрэнк закусил губу, хмуря брови.

– Что… что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил он, мысленно перебирая всевозможные варианты и не в состоянии найти ни одного правдоподобного.

– Конечно же, ты должен… Фрэнк, ты _должен был_ догадаться о моих чувствах к тебе, – взволнованно ответил Джерард, всем видом выражая глубочайшие муки души. Сердце Фрэнка набрало обороты, к коже прилила кровь, каждая клеточка тела, казалось, проснулась от дремы.

– Джерард, я попросту не…

– Прошу, Фрэнк, не будь жесток, ты… ты не способен на жестокость, я это знаю, – голос Джерарда прозвучал надломлено, и Фрэнк просто смотрел на него, широко раскрыв глаза, пока в его голове лихорадочно кружились мысли. Джерард тяжело опустился на кровать и продолжил. – Я _знаю_ , поэтому сейчас тебе это и говорю – потому что уверен, что могу доверить тебе свой секрет, но я просто не мог оставить тебя без объяснений, так и не рассказав тебе…

– Не рассказав мне что? – прошептал Фрэнк, чувствуя, как пересохло горло, а от лица отлила вся кровь. Джерард снова взглянул на него, выпрямляясь.

– Это не твоя вина. Не твоя, и я не могу позволить тебе думать, что это ты каким-то образом стал причиной раскола в нашей… в нашей дружбе, когда все дело во мне, это был я, я – с самого начала – именно я позволил этому случиться, и тебе не стоит… не нужно меня опасаться.

Наконец, до Фрэнка начал доходить смысл сказанных слов, пробираясь сквозь кости и плоть к самому сердцу.

– И почему же мне стоило тебя опасаться? – спросил он, ощущая одновременно и страх, и надежду.

Джерард долго не отвечал. Фрэнк наблюдал за ним, пока оба еле могли сделать очередной вдох. Правда повисла между ними, постепенно расцветая, претворяясь в жизнь. С силой сжав руками покрывало, Джерард сделал глубокий вдох и наконец ответил:

– Я никогда не позволю своим чувствам поставить тебя под угрозу – под угрозу меня или чего… кого бы то ни было.

– И что… что из того, что ты чувствуешь, могло бы подвергнуть меня подобной угрозе? – спросил Фрэнк, опустив веки. Он услышал движение. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Джерард поднялся на ноги, и выражение его лица в тот момент было воплощением печали и сожаления.

– То, что я совершенно безвозвратно в тебя влюблен, – ответил он.

Потрясенный до глубины души, Фрэнк будто впал в ступор. Этого не могло… просто не могло быть. Его, вероятно, снова залихорадило, и это все ему привиделось, как и в тех снах, когда невероятные вещи случаются самым необыкновенным образом.

И все же, когда он с силой зажмурился, а потом снова открыл глаза, Джерард по-прежнему стоял рядом, решительный, напуганный и такой прекрасный одновременно. Фрэнк снова закрыл глаза, отворачиваясь от него, позволяя себе насладиться моментом, пока он еще не закончился.

– Джерард, – попытался произнести Фрэнк, задыхаясь от эмоций. – _Джерард_ , – выдохнул он. 

– Фрэнк, мне так жаль, – тихо и совершенно разбито промолвил Джерард. – Я бы никогда… никогда бы не посмел, но правда в том, что… что ж, мне было важно, чтобы ты знал настоящую причину происходящего, _мою истинную природу_ – того, кто я такой. И теперь, когда ты все знаешь, когда ты все _увидел воочию_ , уверяю, тебе больше никогда не придется нести на себе это бремя, ибо я понимаю, каково…

– Замолчи, – бросил Фрэнк, оборачиваясь к Джерарду и лишь тогда осознавая, что сказал. – Прости, это было… Джерард, мне очень жаль, – исправился он, отчаянно пытаясь подобрать верные слова – такие, что позволили бы им обоим выйти из ситуации, не будучи совершенно сломленными и разбитыми.

– Не стоит, – ответил Джерард, отворачиваясь и хватаясь за столб балдахина. – Прошу, не надо.

Фрэнк заставил себя подняться на ноги, обойти стул и сделать три крошечных шага навстречу Джерарду.

– Пожалуйста, повернись.

Джерард подчинился, но не поднял на него взгляд.

– Джерард, ты… ты представляешь для меня не больше опасности, чем я для тебя, – наконец, промолвил он и, чувствуя порыв смелости во тьме ночи, позволил себе коснуться его лица, побуждая Джерарда посмотреть ему в глаза. – Я любил тебя с нашей первой встречи, – прошептал он. – Моя природа ничем не отличается от твоей.

Несколько секунд Фрэнк изучал выражение лица Джерарда – взволнованный изгиб его бровей, полуприкрытый рот, широкие миндальные глаза, а в следующее мгновенье он уже ничего не видел, потому что Джерард наклонился и поцеловал его.

Все было как в тумане. И хоть губы Джерарда были мягкими, поцелуй саднил, и они так и стояли не в состоянии сделать вдох так долго, что Фрэнку показалось, что он сейчас упадет без сил. Мгновение закончилось стремительно, и Фрэнк отступил назад, опуская голову книзу. 

– Мы… мы не можем, – выдохнул он, чувствуя, как тело противится самой мысли, что он только что произнес.

– Нет, – ответил Джерард, теперь побуждая Фрэнка посмотреть на _него_. – Можем, – сказал он, когда Фрэнк осмелился взглянуть ему в глаза. Его настрой и манера стали совершенно другими, чем мгновение назад. – Препятствия, о которых я раньше думал… Фрэнк, это… так не бывает, _никогда_ , – продолжил он, до нелепого широко улыбаясь, несмотря на все, что между ними произошло. – Ты сказал…

– Я знаю, что сказал, Джерард, – отрезал Фрэнк, делая шаг назад и заставляя себя продолжить, несмотря на всю боль, что сейчас появилась на лице Джерарда. – Но… так не бывает, никогда, _не просто так_. Я знаю, что я чувствую, и я… поверить не могу, что это чувство… взаимно, что ты тоже… но мы не можем.

– Нет такого правила…

– Но есть _закон_ , – прервал Фрэнк, и его голос звонко разнесся по комнате. Продолжив, он намеренно заговорил тише. – Тысяча законов, Джерард, тысяча причин, почему этому непозволительно _быть_ , – все тело было охвачено страхом и смелостью одновременно. Каждый инстинкт его боролся с логикой и пониманием того, что с каждым произнесенным словом он разрушает свое счастье и счастье Джерарда. – Больше всего на свете я хотел бы…

Джерард поймал сорвавшиеся с губ Фрэнка слова новым поцелуем, и на этот раз ему не удалось так просто заставить себя отстраниться. Он услышал, как собственные слова переливаются в стон, когда Джерард обвил его руками, плотно прижимаясь к нему грудью, своими губами и языком начиная неистово искать ответы на губах Фрэнка.

– Это куда больше, чем то, что могут регулировать законы, – выдохнул Джерард, пробираясь рукой под халат Фрэнка и прикасаясь ладонью к коже над его яростно бьющимся сердцем. Их вдохи сделались жаркими и короткими, и Фрэнк позволил себе погрузиться в голос Джерарда, когда тот, вдохнув, продолжил. – Никакой закон на свете не может сказать, что то, что я испытываю, неправильно, если чувство мое взаимно.

– Джерард…

– Я знаю. Знаю, ты напуган, я и сам просто в ужасе, – быстро и настойчиво продолжил Джерард. – Но если мы с тобой останемся друзьями, ты должен меня выслушать, – сказал он, прикасаясь своим лбом ко лбу Фрэнка, и тому вдруг до боли захотелось прижаться к Джерарду, к его щеке, почувствовать, как переплетаются их тела. – Нам уже не забыть того, что произошло, и я бы никогда этого и не пожелал, – продолжил Джерард, яростно шепча, будто понимая, что Фрэнк собирается с силами, чтобы оттолкнуть его, отпрянуть на достаточное расстояние. – Ты что… ты думаешь, что теперь мы вот так просто можем разойтись после… после того, как поделились этим секретом, и продолжить наше общение? Вернуться к былому? Будто… будто и не подозреваем о чувствах друг друга?

Фрэнк с силой зажмурил глаза. Он так устал, до боли устал от постоянной необходимости контролировать каждую свою мысль, держать в тайне свою природу и свое прошлое. Но мальчишеские интрижки и прикосновения в переулках были ничем, _совершенно ничем_ по сравнению с тем, что он чувствовал сейчас, будто тело его было недостаточно крепким, чтобы сдержать всю ту любовь, и желание, и ярость, что бесновались внутри.

Он уже давно смирился со своей судьбой, понимая, что в его жизни не суждено случиться любовной истории – по крайней мере, счастливой. Он просто надеялся, что сможет вознестись над собственной злостью и покорностью, вознестись достаточно высоко, чтобы чувствовать хоть какое-то удовлетворение от своей жизни и не опозорить себя и своих родителей. Он и подумать не мог, что когда-то влюбится, и что, более того, любовь будет взаимной. Он сделал глубокий успокаивающий вдох, затем – еще один, и заставил себя заговорить.

– Чего же ты тогда хочешь? – спросил он, не сумев избавить свой голос от обиды.

– Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы ты снова меня поцеловал, – прошептал Джерард, крепче сжимая руку вокруг талии Фрэнка, и тот судорожно вздохнул. – Хочу, чтобы мы _поговорили_ как влюбленные. Хочу, чтобы ты улыбался, – закончил Джерард, и Фрэнк почувствовал, как он чуть сжал его ладонь, будто выпрашивая внимания. Фрэнк и представить сейчас не мог, чтобы его внимание было приковано к чему-то, кроме Джерарда.

– Улыбался… Джерард, это…

– Сейчас только ты и я, – произнес тот, и снова его поцеловал, а потом еще и еще – до тех пор, пока всем, что Фрэнк мог ощущать, чувствовать и вдыхать не стал Джерард – его вкус, его аромат, его дыхание. Они попятились к кровати, и вскоре Фрэнк почувствовал, что его ноги оказались зажаты между постелью и Джерардом. Его тело было таким теплым, мягким, _возбужденным_ и таким живым, что у Фрэнка перехватило дыхание.

– Только… только ты и я, – пробормотал он, понимая, что собственные руки его предают, поднимаясь выше и обвиваясь вокруг Джерарда, поглаживая его спину сверху вниз, затем опускаясь на бедра.

– Да, – ответил Джерард, мягко утягивая их на постель.

Фрэнк опустился вниз, прерывисто, несдержанно выдыхая, когда Джерард прижался к нему своей грудью, ловя его губы и сплетая их в поцелуе. От происходящего у него кружилась голова. Вес Джерарда прижимал его к простыни, и Фрэнк знал, что это неправильно, он знал, но не мог остановиться. Он снова и снова искал его губы и язык, пока руки Джерарда блуждали по его телу. Его член был возбужден и зажат между их телами, и Фрэнк издал краткий вопль, когда Джерард намеренно к нему прижался – звук оказался буквально вырван из его груди против собственной воли.

– Боже правый, – задыхаясь, прошептал он, отстраняясь от губ Джерарда и утыкаясь лицом в подушку рядом. Его веки резко опустились будто по собственной воле.

– Фрэнк, Фрэнк, Фрэнк, – шептал Джерард, опускаясь ниже, целуя каждый сантиметр его тела – все, что находили его губы на своем пути. – Пожалуйста, прошу, позволь мне… – его голос затих, но руки не перестали двигаться, срывая с Фрэнка халат и отбрасывая его в сторону, раскрывая их взору возбуждение Фрэнка – постыдное свидетельство всего, что он чувствовал в тот момент.

Фрэнк издал гортанный стон и попытался прикрыться, но Джерард схватил его за запястье так резко и сильно, как Фрэнк вовсе и не ожидал от него. 

– Ты просто прекрасен, – прошептал он, смотря Фрэнку прямо в глаза. – Я… я не могу…

Фрэнк прикусил губу, пытаясь не смотреть на собственный орган, а затем, освободив руку, протянул ее к Джерарду, притягивая его ближе, побуждая опуститься на него сверху.

– Ты, – начал было он, но тут же замолчал, не в силах подобрать верные слова. – Я желаю… Я хочу…

Эрекция Джерарда стала ответом на его просьбы. Прикрыв глаза, Фрэнк повернул их, толкая Джерарда вбок, и вскоре уже тот прижимался к нему, прерывисто выдыхая горячий воздух на его кожу, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Фрэнка и посылая судороги и дрожь по всему его телу.

– Пожалуйста, прошу, мне нужно… Господь всемогущий, – запричитал Фрэнк, когда Джерард повторил движение еще раз – так, что теперь их бедра соприкасались друг с другом. Они толкались, повторяя безумные животные движения раз за разом, и это совершенно вытеснило все мысли из головы Фрэнка и принесло ему такое удовольствие, какого он еще никогда, никогда в жизни не знал. Он содрогался с каждым толчком, сильнее сжимая в кулаках ткань рубашки Джерарда, и их прерывистое дыхание разносилось единственными звуками, что они смели издавать.

– Фрэнк, – выдохнул Джерард, вжимаясь губами в плечо Фрэнка, прикусывая его, судорожно сотрясаясь, и Фрэнк практически забыл, как дышать. Он делал мельчайшие, крошечные вдохи, и его легкие требовали воздуха, что не могли получить, а в следующее мгновение он почувствовал это – завершение Джерарда, что-то скользкое между их телами и протяжный потрясающий звук, окончательно выбивший из него весь оставшийся воздух. Всхлипывая, Джерард замедлился, но Фрэнк удержал его на месте, продолжая толкаться, чувствуя, как собственный оргазм становится все ближе, так окончательно и бесповоротно, что он уже не сумел бы его остановить, даже если бы захотел. Без раздумий он впился зубами в шею Джерарда, содрогаясь, не в силах двигать руками или ногами, ощущая завершенность вслед за Джерардом, когда безумное наслаждение накатило волнами столь интенсивными, что он было решил, что совсем лишился разума.

Ужасающее осознание того, что они сделали, нашло на Фрэнка мгновение спустя, когда Джерард прикоснулся к его волосам легким поцелуем и медленно опустился на бок рядом, и на его шее уже успел расцвести ярко красный след, оставленный губами Фрэнка.

– Боже правый, – выдохнул Фрэнк, под тяжестью позора, что опустился на него. Он повернулся на спину, пряча лицо в сгибе своих рук, не в состоянии сделать полноценный вдох. – Господи боже, что же мы наделали, – пробормотал он. 

– Фрэнк…

– Нет, я не могу, я…

Он не мог дышать. Прежде чем Фрэнк успел осознать происходящее, он уже сидел на постели, свернувшись калачиком, спиной к Джерарду, ощущая, как вся кровь в теле вдруг прилила к лицу. Он нащупал покрывало и опустил его на свой пах, прикрывая следы того, что сотворил.

– Фрэнк?

Прикосновение обожгло горячим огнем, когда Джерард нежно дотронулся до спины Фрэнка, и тот вздрогнул, чувствуя, как тело снова начало его предавать.

– Джерард, я… я не могу. Что же мы наделали? – повторил он шепотом, не в силах открыть глаза и принять происходящее.

Джерард молчал долгое время. Он начал двигаться бесшумно, не произнося ни слова, но Фрэнк все равно почувствовал движение за спиной.

– Тебе не… это было ужасно? – наконец, произнес Джерард очень тихо, почти шепотом.

Хныкнув в знак протеста, Фрэнк заставил себя ответить искренне:

– Господи. Нет.

Джерард снова дотронулся до него, и его ладонь осталась теплым прикосновением на его похолодевшей спине.

– Я еще никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, – нежно произнес Джерард, будто признаваясь в чем-то сокровенном.

– Я… я тоже, – ответил Фрэнк. Все тело было скованно напряжением, и он, не вдаваясь в анализ, отметил, как тяжело было дышать и как что-то закипало в области живота – он такого еще никогда не испытывал.

– Тогда прошу, скажи, что же не так? – попросил Джерард, придвигаясь еще ближе – так близко, что Фрэнк почувствовал его дыхание своим ухом. Фрэнк практически рассмеялся.

– Что не так? – произнес он, заставляя себя посмотреть на Джерарда. В полутьме покоев, его большие глаза казались зеркалами – яркими, широкими и такими трагичными. – Все, Джерард. Вся эта ситуация неправильная, и _мы_ тоже. Мы _неправильные_.

– Неправда, – выпалил тот. Его ладони, что покоились на спине Фрэнка, сжались в кулаки. – Мы _какие угодно_ , только не неправильные, – сказал он. Фрэнк молча наблюдал за ним, чувствуя, что в любой момент может расплакаться из-за недопонимания, что повисло между ними.

– Как ты… как ты можешь так говорить, когда мы _согрешили_? – спросил он. – Мы совершили грех плоти, мы пошли против законов…

– Законов чего, общества? – с сарказмом спросил Джерард. – Уж ты-то должен понимать…

– Законов _природы_ , – горячо возразил Фрэнк. – Законов всего, чему нас учили…

– Нас учили _неправильно_ , – выражение лица Джерарда вдруг стало грозным, вся теплота и покладистость сменились суровой яростью. – Мои чувства… то, что я чувствую по отношению к тебе, – продолжил он, – никогда в жизни и подумать не посмею, что это неправильно. То, что мы сделали… это было… ничто настолько прекрасное не может быть неправильным. Любить _тебя_ , – заметно смягчившись, он протянул руку вперед и нежно прикоснулся к лицу Фрэнка, – любить тебя просто не может быть неправильным.

Фрэнк заставил себя дышать ровно, даже несмотря на то, что слова Джерарда с легкостью резали его и потрошили, и в своих мыслях он все больше погрязал в абсолютном смятении.  
  
– Ты какой-то чародей, – пробормотал Фрэнк, опуская взгляд вниз, чтобы не видеть выражения лица Джерарда. – Или, быть может, из иного мира. Как можно… как можешь ты говорить такие вещи, зная, каков я на самом деле, зная, что написано в законе и что карается…

– Несправедливо.

– Джерард… – Фрэнк прикусил губу.

– Нет, послушай меня. Прошу, – последнее слово было произнесено так нежно, так умоляюще, что Фрэнк заставил себя выслушать его. – Посмотри на меня, – попросил Джерард. Фрэнк подчинился. – Что ты _чувствуешь_?

– Стыд, – Фрэнк с силой зажмурил глаза.

– Что прячется за стыдом? – упрямо продолжил Джерард. – Что в твоем сердце?

Сделав глубокий вдох, Фрэнк принялся анализировать собственные чувства в поисках правды – той, что не подчинялась ничему за пределами этих четырех стен.

Он поднял веки. Смотреть правде в глаза было мучительно, но он заставил себя ответить, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце в груди.

– Такую нежность и любовь, что ставят меня на колени пред тобой, – прошептал он. – Я чувствую, будто погибну, если не поцелую тебя еще раз. Не прикоснусь к тебе. Не смогу любить тебя так же, как мы только что любили.

Джерард поцеловал его вместо ответа. Фрэнку показалось, что он сейчас развалится на кусочки – конечно же, его тело не сможет столько всего вынести. Но хоть разум его и сходил с ума, тело по-прежнему оставалось целым и невредимым. Будучи вновь не в состоянии себя контролировать, он позволил Джерарду опустить себя на спину.

– Ты меня погубишь, – выдохнул Фрэнк, когда к его шее прикоснулись губы Джерарда, а следом – зубы впились в нежную кожу.

– Этого я и хочу, – прошептал Джерард, опуская руки ниже талии Фрэнка. – Я хочу тебя погубить, – повторил он. Фрэнк почувствовал, как в животе что-то перевернулось, и возбуждение прилило с новой силой. – Хочу, чтобы ты отведал искушение, чтобы ты его желал, чтобы умирал от наслаждения, – выдохнул Джерард. Он говорил все быстрее, слова его имели все б _о_ льшую власть над Фрэнком, впиваясь в него снова и снова. Будучи лишенным всех барьеров, что могли его сдержать, освобожденным от оков ночной рубашки, у Фрэнка не было иного выхода, кроме как подчиниться правде.

– Я тоже этого хочу, – признался он, выгибая спину, когда Джерард опустился еще ниже, припадая губами к его члену. Фрэнк потерял остатки самоконтроля.

~*~

Коротко, прерывисто дыша, Фрэнк не сводил взгляда с балдахина кровати, который теперь казался таким знакомым и почти родным.

– Перестань думать, – прошептал Джерард рядом с ним, переворачиваясь так, что его колено оказалось прижато к бедру Фрэнка, а рука обвила его грудь. Фрэнк усмехнулся и позволил себе оставить легкий поцелуй в его волосах, терпких и влажных.

– С этим у меня всегда были проблемы, – признался он и притянул Джерарда ближе, упиваясь ощущениями от соприкосновения их обнаженных тел. Подобные объятия были сродни откровению, и он наслаждался ими, запоминая каждое мгновенье, на случай, если этому больше не суждено было повториться.

– Придется нам над этим поработать, – ответил Джерард, и Фрэнк почувствовал, как губы, прижатые к его шее, расплываются в улыбке. Он ухмыльнулся в ответ. Все его опасения и сомнения исчезли в ночи, развеянные горячими объятиями Джерарда.

– Уверен, я понятия не имею, как ты собрался решать эту проблему, – сказал Фрэнк, безвольно проводя пальцами по бледной руке Джерарда, наслаждаясь его мужественными мускулами, тонкими пальцами, острым кончиком его локтя.

– А я не сомневаюсь, что ты все прекрасно понимаешь, – ответил тот, и Фрэнк, почувствовав мягкий поцелуй на своей шее, улыбнулся, прижимаясь к нему в ответ и разворачиваясь в крепких объятиях рук Джерарда.

– Коварный, – заметил Фрэнк, робкими движениями проводя рукой по всему его телу, то и дело задерживаясь на каждом изгибе и плоскости, побуждая мягкие всхлипы срываться с губ Джерарда.

– У меня есть… ах… сомнения на данный счет, ведь это не я… ох, _черт_ … ведь это не я…

– Повтори еще раз, – выдохнул Фрэнк, поднимая руку выше, чтобы зарыться ей в волосах Джерарда и, чуть сжав ладонь, заставить его посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Что? – усмехнулся Джерард. – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал…

Фрэнк ухватился за его волосы сильнее, сжимая ладонь еще крепче.

– М-м-м, _черт_ , – выдохнул Джерард, прикрывая глаза и прижимаясь к бедру Фрэнка своим вновь возбужденным членом.

Фрэнк накрыл губы Джерарда своими и перевернул их, нависая сверху. Время для разговоров и для реальности, что нарушит их идиллию, будет позже, но в этот момент во всем поместье не спали лишь они, и свеча, что Фрэнк не стал тушить, уже давно выгорела. Фрэнк последовал словам Джерарда и позволил себе забыться, оттесняя все мысли и опасения на задний план. 

~*~

Джерард разбудил его в тусклое предрассветное время. Фрэнк вздрогнул и резко вдохнул, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Тише, успокойся, все хорошо, – прошептал Джерард. Фрэнк нахмурился и, опускаясь спиной на подушки, заметил, что Джерард надел свою рубашку. Он опустил взгляд ниже. Брюки тоже были на нем. Джерард кивнул, будто бы извиняясь. – Знаю. Мне больно покидать тебя, но так нужно. Нам следует быть осторожными, – сказал он, поглаживая щеку Фрэнка, следом проводя рукой по его волосам.

– Следует?.. – сглотнул Фрэнк, почувствовав хрипотцу в голосе. – Нам следует быть осторожными?

Они смотрели друг на друга, пока на улице становилось все светлее. Дом просыпался, и Фрэнк услышал, как за окном щебечут птицы. Где-то вдали хлопнула дверь.

– Боюсь… загадывать, но… надеюсь, что прошлая ночь значила для тебя то же самое, что и для меня, – осторожно произнес Джерард.

Фрэнк рассмеялся бы над его словами, если бы только мог смеяться в тот момент.

– Разумеется, – ответил он взамен, накрывая ладонь Джерарда своей. – Конечно же, значила.

– Тогда, – Джерард подался вперед, прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу Фрэнка, – нам следует быть осторожными. Предельно осторожными.

– Да, – выдохнул Фрэнк, закрывая глаза. Как нечто подобное вообще может сработать? 

– У нас получится, все обязательно сработает, – сказал Джерард, будто прочитав его мысли.

Благоразумие Фрэнка воспротивилось самой этой мысли, но он знал, что времени для сомнений будет еще достаточно. Сейчас же он подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать Джерарда, запустить руку в его волосы и побыть вместе еще чуть-чуть, пусть даже одно короткое мгновение.

~*~

Когда Фрэнк уезжал из поместья Брэй, для него устроили небольшую церемонию. Джерард и Майкл провожали его у парадного входа, причем Джерард подал ему руку, пока он забирался в экипаж, присланный отцом. Уилкинс тепло улыбнулся ему на прощание. Фрэнк только и мог, что бормотать тихие благодарности, пока повозка не начала двигаться, увозя его домой.

Он высунулся из окна и какое-то время наблюдал за тем, как Джерард и Майкл становились меньше и меньше – Джерард стоял неподвижный, словно статуя, сцепив ладони за спиной, а Майкл все махал ему до тех пор, пока повозка не свернула, и дом и его обитатели не скрылись за деревьями вдоль дороги.

Фрэнк опустился на сиденье и решил убить время в дороге легкой полудремой вместо обдумывания проблем. Разумеется, как бы он ни старался отогнать мысли прочь, они продолжали кружиться в голове и отказывались затихать, так что ему пришлось прикрыть глаза и добровольно терпеть их. 

~*~

– Ах, – промолвил отец, когда Фрэнк вошел в гостиную. – Я рад, что ты наконец дома, – добавил он, внимательно наблюдая за Фрэнком из своего кресла и придерживая руками открытую книгу.

– Благодарю, отец, – кивнул Фрэнк в тот же момент, когда матушка поднялась на ноги, чтобы поприветствовать его поцелуем в щеку. – Хорошо вернуться домой.

– Родной, – пролепетала матушка, когда они обнялись. – Без тебя все здесь было иначе. Ну же, проходи. Я наказала, чтобы сегодня были приготовлены только твои любимые блюда в честь такого события. Может, чаю? До обеда еще далеко.

Фрэнк рассмеялся, пока она продолжала хлопотать вокруг него.

– Благодарю, матушка, все в порядке. Я дам вам знать, если мне что-то понадобится.

Какое-то время они так и сидели молча: матушка то и дело посылала в его сторону довольные взгляды, а отец хмурился над страницами своей книги.

Фрэнк не мог читать. В голове крутились воспоминания обо всем случившемся с тех пор, когда он был в этой гостиной в последний раз. Ему с трудом верилось, что прошла всего пара недель, ибо ощущалось это как целая декада. Когда он покидал дом, его сердце было надежно спрятано, недоступное никому, в целости и сохранности. Обратно же он вернулся, навсегда оставив его с другим человеком.

Поворачивая голову вбок, он все еще мог уловить тончайший аромат Джерарда на своих волосах, на коже. Мгновение – и он снова за мили от дома, в постели гостевых покоев Джерарда, во тьме ночи, извивается под его весом на влажных от их тел простынях.

Сославшись на усталость, он извинился перед родителями и поспешил отправиться в свою спальню.


	6. Chapter 6

~*~

– Ты точно уверен, что справишься? – взволнованно спросила матушка, когда Фрэнк начал взбираться на Свит Пи. – Ты же только-только поправился.

– Я в полном порядке, мам _а_ , обещаю. Доктор Паркс сказал, что физические нагрузки пойдут на пользу, – солгал он, улыбаясь матушке, как только устроился в седле.

– Что ж, полагаю… сегодня довольно приятный день, не так ли? – ответил она, позволяя шали сползти с плеч, когда она подняла свой взор на безоблачное небо. – Прошу, постарайся вернуться, как можно скорее, хорошо?

– Обещаю, – ответил Фрэнк, сжимая ногами бока Свит Пи, и та сразу же пустилась галопом.

Он получил записку от Джерарда этим утром, и с тех пор ожидание приносило ему только боль и мучения. Он был готов залезть на стенку, отсчитывая минуты до своего отправления.

Он направлялся в сторону места встречи. Разумеется, Джерард бы придумал что-то подобное. Это было опасно и попросту безумно, но Фрэнку было совершенно все равно. Малейший шанс того, что им удастся увидеться – увидеться _наедине_ , стоил любых рисков. Все его существование теперь, казалось, вращалось вокруг мгновений, когда он мог снова встретиться с Джерардом. Он заставил себя не так крепко сжимать поводья, чувствуя, как бешено бьется сердце.

Укромное местечко подле цветущего луга было довольно живописно. Фрэнк замедлил Свит Пи до легкой рыси, оглядываясь по сторонам в попытках отыскать Джерарда. Быть может, он приехал слишком рано.

Но вот он его нашел. Джерард устроился полулежа на пледе в тени низко свисающих веток, а перед ним расположился целый пир, судя по тому, что увидел Фрэнк. Привязанный к дереву конь Джерарда угощался высокой травой, что росла вокруг. Фрэнк направился к нему, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться чаще.

Только он успел спуститься со Свит Пи и подвести ее ближе, как Джерард подскочил на ноги и бросился навстречу, приветствуя его поцелуем.

Фрэнк вздохнул, едва сумев удержать поводья в руках. Джерард подошел вплотную, обвивая руки вокруг его талии, прижимая еще ближе. Его губы были на вкус как фрукты и лимонад. Эта близость сразу ударила Фрэнку в голову. Казалось, что вечность вокруг них рассып _а_ лась на кусочки. Ему с трудом верилось, что прошло всего пару дней с момента их последнего – и первого – поцелуя. Он уже желал большего.

– Боже, я так скучал, – выдохнул Джерард, когда они отстранились друг от друга, чтобы набрать немного воздуха в легкие. – Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Фрэнк рассмеялся, спотыкаясь обо что-то на земле.

– По правде говоря, не очень в этом уверен, – ответил он. – Прямо сейчас у меня кружится голова.

Джерард улыбнулся, понимая его с полуслова, и помог Фрэнку привязать Свит Пи к дереву, где она присоединилась к жеребцу Джерарда за трапезой. Джерард отвел их к пледу, покрывавшему неровности земли и растений под ним.

– Мы можем с легкостью скрываться в этих травах, – заметил Фрэнк, присаживаясь на плед.

– Верно, в этом и была вся задумка, – ответил Джерард, сверкнув глазами.

Фрэнк смерил его взглядом, отрывая себе кусок булочки.

– Коварные намерения? – спросил он, наблюдая за тем, как Джерард устраивается перед ним на пледе в довольно привлекательной позе.

– С тобой? – спросил он, зажимая травинку между зубами. – Всегда, знаешь ли. Даже сейчас.

Фрэнк беспомощно раскраснелся под лучами дневного солнца. Он молча доел булочку, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на Джерарда. Вокруг них летали стрекозы, неподалеку фыркали их лошади.

– Не хочешь лимонада? – предложил Джерард. – Я взял два кувшина, на случай, если тебе захочется пить.

Улыбаясь, Фрэнк взял в руки стакан, удивляясь тому, насколько он был ледяным. Он чувствовал себя крайне непривычно, вне рамок тела и разума, будто в месте, где еще не бывал, делая вещи, которых никогда не делал.

– Пикник, – наконец, промолвил он, усаживаясь поудобнее и переводя взгляд на Джерарда с той же травинкой во рту, терпеливо наблюдавшего за ним с видом человека, располагавшего всем временем на свете. – Когда это ты все спланировал?

– Сегодня утром, – улыбнулся Джерард, избавляясь от травинки. – Мне показалось, что нам стоит извлечь выгоду из столь прекрасного дня.

– К тому же, сегодня воскресная месса, – добавил Фрэнк, – на которой нас, разумеется, не потеряют.

– Ты заметил, – улыбка Джерарда засияла новыми красками.

– Заметил.

В результате пары маневров Джерарда уже через несколько секунд между ними не осталось никаких преград, и Джерард впился в его губы пылким поцелуем. От неожиданности Фрэнк застонал, и с его губ сорвался унизительный, до безобразия неприличный звук, порожденный безрассудным желанием.

– Боже, ты просто нечестивец, – беспомощно прошептал Фрэнк, пока Джерард продолжал прижиматься к нему своим телом, и они оба чувствовали, как сильно были возбуждены. Джерард ответил не сразу, прикусывая Фрэнка в его слабое место на шее.

– Вовсе нет, – выдохнул Джерард, поцеловав место укуса. – Просто мне не нужны ни церковь, ни ее проповеди, – его низкий голос переливался в сознании Фрэнка, и он, не устояв, ухватился за рубашку Джерарда, крепче прижимая его к себе, разводя колени в стороны, чтобы Джерарду было удобнее устроиться между ними.

– Следуешь собственному моральному кодексу? – выдохнул Фрэнк, прижимаясь к губам Джерарда, что теперь отдавали лишь его собственным ароматом. Фрэнк не мог не поддаться искушению, позволяя Джерарду задавать тон их движениям, полускрытым высокими травами и цветами на лугу.

– Следую зову своего сердца, – нежно прошептал Джерард ему на ухо, и Фрэнк, пользуясь возможностью, ухватился за разочаровывающую своим присутствием ткань на теле Джерарда. Ему так хотелось поскорее от нее избавиться, отбросить все в этом мире, остаться наедине с Джерардом и делать то, что им только взбредет в голову. – Я так по тебе скучал, поверить не могу, – продолжил Джерард, будто читая мысли Фрэнка. – Не прошло и двух дней, и все же… – каждое слово его сопровождалось краткими, но уверенными движениями, будто бы четко спланированными так, чтобы еще больше свести Фрэнка с ума.

– Скучал по мне? По чему именно? – сумел выдавить Фрэнк, прежде чем уверенно положить ладонь на грудь Джерарду, останавливая его на время, достаточное, чтобы перевести дыхание.

– По тебе всему, – ухмыльнулся Джерард, невозмутимо накрывая своей теплой ладонью ладонь Фрэнка. – По каждой твоей части.

– Расскажи. Как именно ты по мне скучал? – Фрэнк прикрыл глаза и облизнул губы, не веря собственным ушам. Этикет и правила приличия, безусловно, не позволяли произносить такие вещи, но отныне им управляли лишь собственные желания, и в этот момент ему просто необходимо было узнать, услышать, как Джерард говорит с ним так, как никто еще не смел или не мог. – Расскажи мне, – повторил он с по-прежнему закрытыми глазами, делая глубокий вдох. – Прошу.

В следующее же мгновенье Джерард выпутался из их объятий, только чтобы опуститься ниже, и Фрэнк почувствовал его вес на своих коленях. Встретившись с Джерардом взглядом, он увидел его зардевшееся, искреннее лицо. 

– Как скажешь, – кивнул он, безошибочно точно находя пуговицы на жилетке Фрэнка. – Я расскажу, – продолжил он, с легкостью уклоняясь от слабых попыток Фрэнка оттолкнуть его руки. Первые пуговицы были расстегнуты, и сердце Фрэнка забилось еще быстрее. – Я скучал по твоему лицу, – прошептал Джерард, внимательно изучая глазами то, что называл. – Я скучал по тому, с какой легкостью ты краснеешь, ибо ты не можешь хранить свои тайны.

– Я… Я все же скрыл от тебя один секрет, – ответил Фрэнк, прикрывая глаза и чувствуя, как легкий ветер обдувает тонкую ткань его ныне открытой рубашки.

– И правда, – согласился Джерард, и в следующее мгновение Фрэнк, вздрогнув, почувствовал, как его рубашку уже выправляли из-под брюк. Противясь реальности, от которой они оба пытались скрыться, Фрэнк чувствовал, что ему становилось жарче с каждым движением. – Но теперь я могу прочесть каждую твою эмоцию.

Фрэнк прикусил губу, поворачивая голову вбок и открывая глаза лишь тогда, когда был уверен, что увидит только траву и цветы. 

– Что еще? По чему еще ты скучал?

– По твоей коже, – выдохнул Джерард, и его горячее дыхание обдало жаром мягкий живот Фрэнка. – По тому, какая она, когда я к ней прикасаюсь.

– Что… что, если нас заметят, – Фрэнк вдруг осознал, как близко к дороге они находились. При одной только мысли об этом, он почувствовал волну паники, ибо то, чем они сейчас занимались, было крайне недвусмысленно – не было и малейшей возможности увернуться от правды и солгать. 

– Кроме нас с тобой тут не было никого уже много часов. Я знаю, ведь я наблюдал, – принялся убеждать Джерард, нежными прикосновениями пальцев к подбородку Фрэнка побуждая его посмотреть себе в глаза. – Я увел нас так далеко от опасности, как только смог. Травы и деревья нас защитят.

Его голос был таким уверенным, что Фрэнк решил поверить ему на слово. Он кивнул, от чего пальцы Джерарда скользнули по его небритой щеке, и устроился поудобнее, чем вызвал хитрую улыбку и понимание Джерарда. Под солнечными лучами его лицо сияло розовыми переливами.

Он опустился еще ниже, теперь представляя собой само неприличие, выглядя еще более распущенно в лучах дневного солнца среди трав и цветов. Прикасаясь лицом к нижней части живота Фрэнка, он пробормотал:

– Я скучал по твоему члену. 

Фрэнк крепко зажмурился, пытаясь подчинить себе движения собственного тела, что подрагивало и пульсировало в каком-то первобытном ритме.

– Джерард, – выдохнул он, но тот прервал его, тихо шикнув и расстегнув его брюки быстрым движением, не терпя пререканий.

Фрэнк вскинул руку вверх, прижимая ее ко рту, пытаясь остановить стоны, что были готовы сорваться с его губ, боясь, что любой звук может остановить Джерарда, и позволил этому случиться второй раз в его жизни – губам Джерарда оказаться на его члене.

Фрэнк заскулил и совершенно забыл, как дышать. Было невыносимо сложно справляться с наслаждением, что вытягивал из него рот Джерарда, такой горячий и узкий, так что Фрэнк, в поисках спасения, устремил свой взор в голубое, безоблачное небо над ними. 

Джерард справлялся со своей работой молча, и единственным звуком, что он издавал, было его тягучее дыхание, но даже так Фрэнк понимал, что Джерарду это приносило наслаждение сродни тому, что испытывал он сам. Он вдруг осознал, что это не казалось ему странным. На самом деле, ощущая прохладный воздух вокруг и слыша биение своего сердца, он начинал чувствовать желание… ответить тем же. Ему было интересно, что испытывал Джерард, вот так склонившись над ним, позволяя его длине заполнять его рот, проводя по нему языком…

Он сжал ладонь, что оказалась в волосах Джерарда, в попытках предупредить его – он был уже близко, уже почти, еще чуть-чуть и… но Джерард в который раз проигнорировал его. Взамен, он сжал ладони, покоившиеся на бедрах Фрэнка, и принялся за дело с новым упорством с очевидными недвусмысленными намерениями.

Фрэнк выкрикнул что-то несвязное, кончая в рот Джерарда, со смущенным восхищением наблюдая за тем, как несколько выбившихся капель стекают по его подбородку. Ему казалось, что от такого вида его сердце было готово разорваться напополам.

– Джерард, – задыхаясь, пробормотал он, чувствуя, как покалывают кончики пальцев.

Джерард облизнул губы и коварно ухмыльнулся, прежде чем опуститься на бедра Фрэнка. Он промурлыкал что-то и лениво похлопал его по бокам.

– Знал, что не зря по этому скучал, – наконец, промолвил он. Его голос прозвучал надорвано, хрипло, гулким эхо вибрируя по коже Фрэнка. – Боже правый, Фрэнк. Ты меня в могилу сведешь.

Фрэнк опустил голову на мягкую траву позади и, несмотря на свое состояние, рассмеялся, посылая свои хриплые смешки куда-то в сторону синего неба, не веря тому, что он находился здесь в этот самый момент с этим мужчиной, будто бы им не было дела ни до чего на свете. Сотни эмоций переполняли его одновременно – так, что у него совсем не было слов.

Мгновение тянулось глубокой бесконечностью до тех пор, пока разум не подсказал ему, что он позабыл про собственные коварные намерения.

– Я хочу… – начал он, тут же замолкая на полуслове.

– Да? – еле слышно прошептал Джерард. – Расскажи мне. Поведай, чего ты хочешь, любовь моя, – продолжил он, приподнимая голову, чтобы взглянуть на него своими бездонными очами, перед которыми Фрэнк не мог устоять. Какое-то время он наблюдал за ними и за ярким румянцем на бледных щеках Джерарда, а затем снова попробовал заговорить.

– Я хочу… отсосать тебе. Как ты мне, – с каждым произнесенным словом взгляд Джерарда становился все темнее. – Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус.

Не произнося ни звука, Джерард опустился рядом на спину и медленно взял ладонь Фрэнка.

– Прошу, – надломлено промолвил он, и голос его очаровал Фрэнка, ибо он знал, что редко бывали такие мгновения, когда Джерард Уэй не мог подобрать слов. – Прошу, – хрипло повторил он, опуская ладонь Фрэнка на ткань брюк, под которой пульсировал его орган.

Фрэнк высвободил свою руку и опустился ниже, не замечая, как опрокинул еду и напитки рядом. Он не мог смотреть в глаза Джерарду, пока расшнуровывал его штаны, фокусируясь лишь на том, чтобы, скорее раскрыв нужные части тела, приступить к задуманному. Освободив от оков одежды член Джерарда, Фрэнк прикоснулся к чувствительному органу, проводя кончиками пальцев по всей длине, пораженный тем, как необычно это ощущалось – прикасаться к чему-то столь похожему на него самого, но в то же время совершенно иному.

Прикасаться к Джерарду и близко не стояло с теми ощущениями, когда он прикасался к себе.

Фрэнк понимал, что, должно быть, зарделся и выглядит попросту нелепо, но попытался отбросить эти мысли в сторону, наклоняясь ниже и целуя уже влажную головку. Он облизал губы и опустился еще ниже, ощущая, как расцветают на языке первые нотки вкуса Джерарда. Недолго думая, он снова подался вниз, обхватывая головку губами. Джерард выгибался, стараясь быть тихим, но совершенно в этом не преуспевая, то и дело с придыханием издавая прерывистые стаккато. Фрэнк прикрыл глаза и окунулся в окружавшие их звуки. Он опирался на локоть, изогнутый в совершенно неудобном положении, а колени больно впивались в жесткую землю, но ему не было до этого ни малейшего дела.

Член Джерарда ощущался таким большим и тяжелым в его рту и давил на губы, с каждым движением задевая зубы и язык, оставляя во рту свой горький, соленый вкус. Фрэнку казалось, что он вот-вот сойдет с ума. Не спеша, он наконец нашел нужный темп, как и Джерард до этого, но его было сложно придерживаться с бешено колотящимся в груди сердцем, то и дело побуждавшим его двигаться быстрее, жестче, втягивать его глубже, сильнее. Стало еще сложнее, когда бедра Джерарда начали подрагивать в своем собственном нарастающем ритме – таком, будто от его самоконтроля не осталось ничего, будто Фрэнк приносил ему неконтролируемое удовольствие. Загоревшись желанием доказать, что так оно и было, Фрэнк чуть не подавился из-за своего энтузиазма – так приятно, так ново было ощущение Джерарда в его рту. Несмотря на слабые протесты собственного тела, Фрэнку не хотелось останавливаться, не хотелось выпускать член Джерарда из своего рта.

Он почувствовал, как его собственный орган вновь начал возбуждаться, поражаясь способности своего тела проигрывать каждую битву с приличием и здравым смыслом.

С прежним рвением, Фрэнк продолжал отсасывать, пока вскрики Джерарда не прервали его блаженное забытье, и он не почувствовал срочность в его голосе, в движении его руки, подталкивавшей его отстраниться и подняться вверх.

– _Ох_ , – выдохнул он, подчиняясь Джерарду, и первые капли его завершенности попали на его подбородок и шею. Он с восхищением наблюдал за пиком наслаждения Джерарда, а ведь он едва к нему прикоснулся. Его голос звучал надрывно, живот – подрагивал.

Чуть позже Фрэнк опустился на спину, совершенно вымотанный и усталый. Рядом с ним Джерард не издавал ни звука, делая неровные, сбивчивые вдохи. И пока они так и лежали подле друг друга несколько минут, Фрэнк вновь и вновь проигрывал воспоминания в своей голове. Интересно, думал ли Джерард о том же?

В какой-то момент, потная рука Джерарда наконец нашла ладонь Фрэнка и крепко ее сжала.

– Я чувствую себя так, будто бы летаю в небесах, – произнес Джерард, и в его голосе слышалась улыбка.

– Я чувствую себя… странно, – признался Фрэнк. Джерард издал тихий заинтересованный звук. – Будто бы я мог лежать здесь целую вечность, будто мое тело… будто оно могло бы разложиться, сгнить и стать частью этого луга, и мне было бы совершенно все равно, – он сделал паузу. – Это довольно странная мысль, не так ли?

– Возможно, – тут же ответил Джерард. – Но, полагаю, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

– Кто был… кто был у тебя первым? – спросил Фрэнк несколько секунд спустя.

Джерард ответил не сразу. Фрэнк задумался, понимал ли Джерард, как именно он об этом догадался. Понимал ли он, что Фрэнку было все равно, что это был не он.

– Ты уверен, что хочешь это знать? – в конце концов аккуратно спросил Джерард.

– Да, – Фрэнк повернулся на бок, опираясь головой о руку и смотря Джерарду прямо в глаза.

– Он был университетским другом, – Джерард перевел взгляд в небо. – Мы все… полагаю, мы все были близки. Оставьте сотню мальчишек в одном месте и позвольте им делать все, что душе угодно – странно, что большинство из нас не оказываются не такими, как все.

Фрэнк беззвучно усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал.

– В любом случае, мы были… влюблены. По крайней мере, мы так думали, – пренебрежительно добавил Джерард.

– Ты не думаешь, что это была любовь? – осторожно спросил Фрэнк.

Джерард повернулся к нему лицом. Под таким углом его ключицы были особо заметны под лучами солнца, а губы казались алыми и пухлыми от их долгих поцелуев. Фрэнк с удивлением увидел, что отметина, которую он оставил на его коже два дня назад, все еще выделялась на его шее.

– Нет, – нежно ответил Джерард. – Не думаю.

– Как его звали? – Фрэнк опустил взгляд и провел рукой по пледу, разглаживая складки.

– Сент-Джон.

– А он… он когда-нибудь… – Фрэнк замолчал, удивляясь тому, как сложно было произнести то, что он только что делал с такой легкостью и рвением. – Он когда-нибудь делал то… то, что я сделал тебе… только что?

– Хм-м. Не совсем, – ответил Джерард, и Фрэнку пришлось приподнять голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. Джерард печально улыбнулся. – Мне сие действо доставляло куда больше удовольствия, чем ему. Полагаю, он был довольно капризным любовником.

– Капризным? – повторил Фрэнк, перебирая пальцами выбивающиеся ворсинки пледа.

– Быть может, слишком юным, – поправил себя Джерард. – Мы то и дело оступались и были готовы обезуметь от страха. У юнцов по-иному и не бывает, – сказал он тоном, предполагавшим окончание разговора, и Фрэнк не стал настаивать. Взамен, он придвинулся ближе и склонился над Джерардом, пока их губы не соприкоснулись. Джерард медленно поглаживал его по руке, пока они целовались.

– Полагаю, нашей удаче на сегодня суждено закончиться, – с сожалением произнес Джерард, когда они отстранились друг от друга. – Еще, кажется, наш обед безнадежно испорчен.

– Боже правый, – Фрэнк взглянул в сторону – туда, где их ноги оказались перепачканы едой и напитками.

– И правда.

Джерард поднялся с земли, и вдвоем они попытались спасти хоть какие-то остатки обеда.

– Кажется, хлеб совсем не пострадал! – восторженно воскликнул Джерард, отламывая кусок и протягивая его Фрэнку. – Хотя, – прервался он, не успев откусить свой ломоть, – по правилам этикета нам стоит привести себя в порядок, прежде чем есть.

– По правилам этикета? – спросил Фрэнк, опуская взгляд ниже. Его штаны были развязаны и спущены, бледный живот резко контрастировал с темной дорожкой волос, что опускалась к ныне обмякшему и нелепому члену, а подбородок все еще был липким от спермы Джерарда. – Полагаю, для этого уже слишком поздно, – заметил он, в конце концов.

– Справедливо, – согласился Джерард, откусывая свой кусок хлеба. – Ммм.

Фрэнк рассмеялся, но все равно принялся поправлять свои штаны. Действительно, кто знал, как долго еще продлится их удача.

~*~

Вернувшись домой, он всеми силами старался избегать родителей и, переодевшись, направился прямиком в библиотеку. Читать он не стал, зато, вспомнив о глазах цвета лесного ореха, о длинных темных волосах и о знающих руках, уже не мог перестать о них думать. 

~*~

Последовали дни и недели, когда Фрэнк едва мог уследить за течением времени. Украденные моменты в тишине покоев Джерарда, прикосновения рук и прерывистые вздохи. Моменты, когда Фрэнк был на грани того, чтобы обезуметь от страха – совсем как юнец. Моменты, когда он напрочь забывал о том, что такое страх.

Моменты, когда Джерард стоял перед ним на коленях, поднимая на него свои невозможные глаза, не прерывая взгляда, доводя Фрэнка до безумия своим ртом. Моменты, когда Фрэнк вжимал его в стенки шкафов или же в травы на лугу, прикасался к нему руками, губами, а затем снова руками, прикасался к нему так, как раньше и мечтать не смел. Но с тех пор, как однажды его желания взяли верх над разумом, Фрэнк был полностью ими поглощен.

Ее никогда не было достаточно – подобной любви. Каждая ночь, что он проводил в одиночестве своей спальни, каждый раз, когда ему приходилось избегать взглядов Майкла или Рэймонда, лишь бы они не догадались о том, какой он на самом деле – в каждый подобный момент нежеланная реальность врывалась в его мысли. Вероятно, так и ощущается одиночество, подумал он однажды. Истинное одиночество, ибо теперь оно было перемножено на двоих. 


	7. Chapter 7

~*~

Юбки Марты струились вокруг ее ног, пока она вела Фрэнка через рынок.

– Твоей матушке это понравится, – сказала она, взвешивая своей рукой музыкальную шкатулку. – Боюсь, я была слишком занята и не уделяла ей достаточно внимания, да и ты еще не совсем поправился после болезни… – в ее голосе не было упрека, только беспокойство. – Что думаешь?

– Да, давай купим ей шкатулку, – согласился Фрэнк, опуская ладонь в карман. – Но скажем, что это подарок от тебя, – кивнул он, и Марта ухмыльнулась в ответ.

– Отлично, пойдем дальше! – заявила она, как только шкатулка была аккуратно обернута в бумагу и упакована.

Фрэнк едва уделял внимание их поручениям. По правде говоря, поручениями их можно было назвать с натяжкой – скорее, способами развлечь Марту. Фрэнк прекрасно понимал, почему ее пригласили погостить – его родители питали надежды. Теперь, когда он уже почти восстановился после болезни, их стремление подыскать Фрэнку хорошую партию вновь воспылало прежним жаром у него на глазах, и Марте было суждено стать первой жертвой его матери.

Безусловно, матушка пригласила Марту также и из добрых намерений, ибо ей, ухаживавшей за больными родителями, удавалось выходить в свет не так часто, как полагалось девушке ее возраста, но все же… все же. Фрэнк знал свою матушку, знал, что ее беспокоило. Разумеется, Марта была наилучшей кандидатурой. Не полюбить ее было просто невозможно, к тому же, ее доля в наследстве была настолько приличной, что вместе с тем, что причиталось Фрэнку, этого хватило бы на их безбедное существование.

– Фрэнк?

– Прошу прощения?

Марта склонила голову набок, возвращая апельсин на прилавок. 

– Ты будто где-то не здесь, – произнесла она, отходя от лавки, чтобы пропустить других покупателей. – Тебя что-то… беспокоит? Хочешь отправиться домой?

Фрэнк смутился, осознавая, что вел себя слегка эгоистично.

– Мне жаль, – искренне произнес он. – Боюсь, после болезни мне стало… непривычно находиться в компании, из меня теперь совсем неважный собеседник.

– Понимаю, – кивнула она, взмахнув своими золотыми локонами. – Твоя болезнь нас ужасно напугала. Твоя матушка себе места не находила от горя.

– Знаю, – ответил Фрэнк, опуская голову.

– О, не глупи, это же не твоя вина, что ты заболел, не так ли? – рассмеялась Марта, протягивая ладонь, чтобы прикоснуться к Фрэнку. – Мы ведь друзья, так, Фрэнк?

– Разумеется, – ответил он, удивляясь неожиданной смене темы. Они и правда были друзьями. Он любил Марту. Просто не желал на ней жениться.

– И как друзья, мы можем быть честны друг с другом, да? – продолжила она, и ее выражение лица сменилось на серьезное, брови нахмурились, а голос стал искренним. Фрэнк изумленно кивнул. – Тогда давай решим это здесь и сейчас: мы не будем притворяться, что ты за мной ухаживаешь.

– Не… будем? – удивился Фрэнк, вскидывая брови вверх.

– Конечно же, нет, – легко, звеняще рассмеялась она, заставляя пару прохожих обернуться в их сторону. – Мы же почти брат и сестра. Или, по крайней мере, так я отношусь к тебе. Можешь сказать, что ты так не думаешь, и я не поверю ни единому твоему слову. Нет и крошечной части твоего сердца, что влюблена _в меня_ , не так ли?

– Так, – пробормотал Фрэнк прежде, чем успел остановить себя.

– Так, – повторила она, смеясь. – Боюсь, нам придется крайне разочаровать леди Айеро, но… – она сделала паузу, прикусив губу, а затем пожала плечами, будто скидывая с них тяжелый вес. – Готова поспорить, Фрэнк, что ты… что ж… – она наклонилась поближе и заговорила тише. – Ты не… из тех, кто женится.

Фрэнк почувствовал, как волна жара пронеслась по всему его телу. В горле пересохло.

– Как… Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – выдавил он чуть более настойчиво, чем полагалось.

– О, просто… я считаю, что ты мечтатель, – ответила она. – Ты не станешь жениться чисто из ожиданий общества, – она замолчала на мгновенье, улыбаясь ему. – Не стану и я, раз уж на то пошло. Я сделала свой выбор.

– Сделала? – озадаченно спросил Фрэнк, отводя их вниз по улице, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу.

– О да! – гордо заявила она. – Я здесь, чтобы помочь твоей матушке и порадовать свою. Но что касается замужества… в моей жизни есть мужчина, которому я уже пообещала свои руку и сердце.

– Кто? – Фрэнк раскрыл рот от удивления.

– Так я тебе и сказала! – рассмеялась Марта, покачав головой. – Но обещание есть обещание, к тому же, оно тайное, так что, боюсь, я не могу раскрыть его личности. Он сейчас… пытается построить для нас достойное будущее. Когда он с этим закончит, мы сразу же поженимся.

Фрэнк наблюдал за тем, как гордо она вздернула свой маленький носик, как ярко засияли ее глаза. Она всегда была его любимой кузиной.

– Ты просто невероятна, Марта Стивенсон, – сказал он, рассмеявшись и почувствовав, как и с его плеч опускается тяжесть ответственности.

– Ты и сам довольно необычный, Фрэнк Айеро, – ответила она, хихикнув и прикрывая губы перчаткой. – Пойдем же скорее с этих кошмарных улиц. Научу тебя вязать крючком, если тебе интересно, – предложила она, хватая его под руку.

– Тогда отец точно будет мной гордиться, – ответил он.

~*~

– Я здесь еще никогда не был, – тихо произнес Фрэнк, пока Джерард вел его вверх по лестнице.

– Эта идея пришла мне в голову лишь вчера. Не понимаю, почему я не додумался до этого раньше, – ответил Джерард, бросая на него взгляд через плечо. – Отпустил слуг на выходной, а Майкл в отъезде, так что… – он щелкнул засовом и толкнул дверь, отворяя ее в облаке поднявшейся пыли. – Что думаешь? – спросил он, когда Фрэнк вошел следом.

Фрэнк огляделся. Комната на вершине башни была небольшой, но уютной – куда уютнее, чем Фрэнк ожидал от чердака. Подойдя к окну и посмотрев вниз, он понял, что уже видел эту комнату прежде.

– Здесь… здесь был свет в вечер твоего первого приема, – довольно заметил он.

– И правда, – засмеялся Джерард. – Думал, Уилкокс никогда не перестанет отчитывать меня. В тот вечер я забыл задуть свечу и едва не спалил весь дом. Да, очень жаль, что так вышло, – добавил он, взмахнув рукой.

Рассмеявшись, Фрэнк отвернулся от окна и снова оглядел комнату.

– Значит, тут… тут ты рисуешь? – спросил он, понимая, что видит перед собой настоящую студию. Кисти, палитры и мольберты нагромождались в углу, разбитая статуя была покрыта простыней, а на столе красовалось некое подобие натюрморта из черепа, пера и чернильницы.

– Иногда, – пожал плечами Джерард, пропуская ладонь через волосы. – В основном, здесь я храню свои художественные принадлежности, чтобы никто на меня не сердился.

– На тебя часто сердятся? – с любопытством в голосе спросил Фрэнк, склоняя голову на бок.

– Матушка иногда сердилась, когда я случайно разливал краски на ее мебель. С тех пор я научился быть аккуратнее, – улыбнулся Джерард.

Фрэнк оставил свое место у окна, делая шаг навстречу Джерарду.

– А что насчет постели, – произнес он, кивая в сторону кровати у стены. – Она здесь на случай, если устанешь?

Джерард тоже шагнул навстречу Фрэнку и провел рукой по его волосам, заправляя выбившуюся прядку за ухо. Казалось, будто сами глаза его улыбались Фрэнку.

– Иногда. Но не сегодня, – прошептал он.

– Правда? – Фрэнк сплел пальцы их рук, поднимая ладонь Джерарда к лицу, чтобы нежно прикоснуться к ней губами.

– Попросил горничную сменить простыни, прежде чем она ушла, – ответил Джерард, подаваясь вперед и целуя Фрэнка в щеку. – Это для нас, – прошептал он, выдыхая ему в ухо.

Фрэнк не стал думать над ответом. Вместо этого, он решил воспользоваться их положением и повернул голову на бок, ловя губы Джерарда своими. Поцелуй сразу же углубился, как и всегда: они брали больше, чем могли предложить, все время торопились, понимали, что их время вот-вот подойдет к концу.

Но не сегодня. Сегодня, Фрэнк знал, у них наконец было достаточно времени. Джерард запер дверь на чердак. Здесь не было ни души, что сможет их потревожить. Фрэнка ожидали домой лишь к закату, и хоть небо было скрыто за серыми облаками, день еще был в самом разгаре.

Он замедлил поцелуй, скользя языком по языку Джерарда, ощущая его вкус, вдыхая его аромат. Джерард простонал Фрэнку в губы, сжимая ладонями его жилетку и прижимая его еще ближе к себе. Да, жилетка определенно мешала.

– Иди сюда, – выдохнул Фрэнк, делая маленькие шажки назад, спиной ведя их к постели. – Скорей же, я не видел тебя без одежды уже слишком долго, – шептал он, пока Джерард, позволяя вести себя дальше по направлению к кровати, смеялся над его неуклюжими движениями и попытками взять ситуацию под контроль.

– Тебе помочь? – спросил Джерард, когда они наконец повалились на небольшую кровать, и Фрэнку с трудом удавалось справляться с пуговицами на одежде Джерарда.

– Да, – выдохнул он, не в силах медлить. – Да, хочу видеть тебя без одежды, пожалуйста, _прошу_ , раздевайся, – умолял он, поворачиваясь и начиная снимать свою.

Смех Джерарда сразу же затих, когда он взглянул на Фрэнка, с трудом пытавшегося освободиться от своих жилетки, рубахи и штанов. Фрэнк зарделся, встречаясь взглядом с Джерардом и наблюдая за тем, как взору представала его бледная кожа дюйм за губительным дюймом. Он не видел подобного со времен их первой ночи вместе, но тогда он был слишком опьянен любовью и страхом, чтобы как следует насладиться видом.

Джерард был просто прекрасен – с изгибами и мускулами, с округлым животом и упругими бедрами, с грудью, что буквально молила Фрэнка припасть к ней губами.

Фрэнк навалился на него, как только они оба избавились от одежды, и расположил их таким образом, чтобы он мог полностью покрыть бледное тело Джерарда своим. Они соприкасались от ладоней до стоп. Фрэнк прижался лицом к изгибу, где шея переходит в плечо, глубоко вдыхая аромат Джерарда, и издал довольный звук.

– Ты так приятно пахнешь, – прошептал он, целуя родинку под губой Джерарда.

– Ммм, если ты считаешь запах пота приятным, – ответил тот, обернув ногу вокруг талии Фрэнка, чем довел его до исступления. Они оба были возбуждены до предела.

– Считаю, – согласился Фрэнк, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы взглянуть Джерарду в глаза. – Но это не только пот. Твой аромат – это… думаю, травы. Травы и пыль, и _ты_ , – пробормотал он, опускаясь ниже, чувствуя, как при этом его член скользит вдоль тела Джерарда, сводя его с ума от удовольствия и _желания_. Он наклонился ниже, покрывая грудь Джерарда короткими поцелуями, проводя своими горячими щеками по его прохладной коже, не в состоянии сфокусировать свою страсть на одной точке, желая получить все сразу, все до конца – до тех пор, пока не сможет даже отличить, с чего все началось.

Будто понимая сложности выбора Фрэнка, Джерард потянул его к себе и поцеловал, прежде чем поменять их позиции, прижимая Фрэнка к постели своим телом.

– Есть кое-что… – прошептал Джерард, проводя пальцем по торсу Фрэнка, от чего его кожа покрылась мурашками. – Кое-что, о чем я хотел тебя спросить, – продолжил он, отказываясь встретиться с Фрэнком взглядом, будто обращаясь не к нему, а к его телу.

– Да? – отозвался тот, прикусив губу и глубоко дыша.

– По правде говоря, есть кое-что, что я хотел бы _попробовать_ , – мягко продолжил Джерард, наконец бросая короткий взгляд на Фрэнка, быстро хлопая своими длинными ресницами. – Сегодня у нас столько времени, и я думал…

Фрэнк нежно встряхнул его, рассмеявшись.

– У нас его _не будет_ , если ты не соберешься и не скажешь наконец, что хочешь, – заметил он, запуская руку в волосы Джерарда и побуждая его посмотреть себе в глаза. – Ну?

– Я хотел тебя трахнуть, – просто ответил тот. У Фрэнка пересохло в горле. – И хотел спросить, позволишь ли ты мне.

Пальцы Фрэнка по собственной воле отпустили волосы Джерарда. Ему вдруг стало жарко – совершенно повсюду, от лица до груди и ниже, ниже – вплоть до той точки, где их тела сливались вместе, где возбужденный член Джерарда прижимался к его бедру, а его собственный – к бедру Джерарда. 

– Да, – ответил он прежде, чем успел обдумать сказанное. – Да.

Фрэнку хотелось стать ближе, еще ближе. Он был в ужасе и в восторге одновременно. Он был безнадежно, бесконечно ошеломлен и не желал быть приведенным в чувство – никогда.

– Ты уверен? – шепотом спросил Джерард, пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы Фрэнка. Фрэнк даже и не догадывался, что уже успел вспотеть, и почувствовал это лишь от прикосновения Джерарда. – Я не хотел…

– Ну же, прошу, Джерард, скорее, – забормотал Фрэнк, понимая, что если они остановятся – остановятся сейчас, в этот момент, вероятно, он уже никогда не сможет согласиться на предложенное. – _Прошу_.

Джерард наблюдал за ним еще одно короткое мгновенье, и глаза его уже не казались зелеными: зрачки расширились, заполоняя собой почти всю радужку. Быстро кивнув, он отстранился. Фрэнк остался на месте, пока Джерард потянулся вбок и вниз под кровать (от чего его зад сместился под руками Фрэнка) и вытащил небольшой флакон.

Несмотря на свое состояние, Фрэнк рассмеялся, откидывая голову назад.

– Ты правда это все спланировал, не так ли?

– Что ж, – усмехнулся Джерард, садясь прямо, и внимание Фрэнка тут же оказалось приковано к его возбужденному члену. Он был просто _потрясающим_. Странно, что он казался Фрэнку таким невероятным, хотя собственный орган подобных чувств никогда не вызывал. Но все, чего ему хотелось в данный момент, было ощутить его вкус и довести его до завершенности своими губами. В приливе желания он прослушал то, что ответил Джерард.

– Прошу прощения?

– Я сказал, что _надеялся_ , а вовсе не _планировал_ , – медленно произнес Джерард, встречаясь взглядом с Фрэнком. – Но ты, кажется, совсем меня не слушал.

– Нет, не слушал, – признался он, задирая подбородок вверх. – Я думал о том, чтобы отсосать тебе.

Джерард отложил флакон в сторону и неловко обхватил Фрэнка за талию, приводя их обоих в сидячее положение, сталкивая и переплетая их руки и ноги.

– Люблю твой грязный рот, – выдохнул он, прежде чем поцеловать его. Фрэнк ухмыльнулся ему в губы.

– Это ты смог его отпереть, – признался он, переводя дыхание между поцелуями. – Раньше я и думать не смел о членах, не то, чтобы говорить о них как об обыденных вещах, – прошептал Фрэнк, аккуратно проводя пальцем вверх-вниз по его стволу.

Промычав что-то в ответ, Джерард сменил положение, оказываясь спиной к стене и усаживая Фрэнка верхом. 

– Люблю _твой_ член, – прошептал он Фрэнку на ухо. – Однажды я подробно тебе расскажу, как сильно и почему, но сейчас мне просто до боли необходимо тебя трахнуть.

Фрэнк рассмеялся, задыхаясь одновременно с этим.

– Да, да, да, – прошептал он, когда Джерард отстранился на мгновение, чтобы взять в руки тот странный флакон. – Что мне…

– Иди сюда, – прошептал Джерард, притягивая Фрэнка к себе, на этот раз куда ближе – пока Фрэнк не прикоснулся лбом к холодной стене за спиной Джерарда. – Не скажу, что у меня в этом есть какой-то опыт, любовь моя, так что нам придется учиться вместе, – еле слышно признался он. – Но, думаю, так все должно получиться.

Фрэнк молча наблюдал за тем, как Джерард смочил пальцы и медленно, невыносимо медленно ввел один в него. Фрэнк не мог произнести и слова, ему едва удавалось дышать, и он понимал, что, вероятно, оставляет красные отметины на плечах Джерарда, вцепившись в них своими ногтями. Он застонал от мучительного наслаждения и всхлипнул, когда Джерард вывел палец обратно. 

– Все в порядке? – прохрипел он. Их тела горели жаром там, где они соприкасались друг с другом. – Фрэнк? Хочешь, чтобы я… я могу остановиться…

– Н-нет, нет, прошу, продолжай, я просто… – даже _думать_ было сложно. – Прошу. _Еще_ , – он зарделся, услышав собственный голос, и крепче сжал Джерарда в объятиях, пытаясь отвлечь себя от странного ощущения, припадая губами к напрягшимся мышцам на плече Джерарда. Он опустил веки и позволил Джерарду проникать в него пальцами – медленно, снова и снова, чувствуя, как пронизывающее давление расцветает болью и желанием, каких он прежде и представить не мог. Он хотел этого, хотел… _Джерарда_ , его член, ощутить его внутри себя, чтобы он его трахнул, полностью выжал его изнутри. Вместе с мыслью пришли и слова – буквально сорвались с губ, не дождавшись разрешения.

Он шептал на ухо Джерарду, пока тот его приподнимал. Он бормотал про члены, и секс, и любовь, и _траханье_ – слова, которые, как он думал, никогда в жизни не осмелится произнести вслух, но Джерард постанывал ему на ухо и побуждал его продолжать своими настойчивыми руками и жаркими поцелуями, пока наконец Фрэнк, скуля, не начал опускаться на его член.

Он едва привык к тонким пальцам, но это… это был мир любви, что он и представить себе не мог. Член Джерарда был огромным, настолько огромным, что Фрэнку казалось, что у них ничего не получится. Но он хотел этого, невероятно хотел, так что он прикусил губу и продолжил опускаться, пока тот не оказался внутри.

– Боже правый, – задыхаясь, Фрэнк откинул голову назад в попытках заполучить побольше воздуха. – Господи, _Джерард_.

Тот ответил надомленными стонами и причитаниями. Фрэнк глубоко дышал, царапая руками грудь Джерарда, пытаясь успокоить себя, пытаясь успокоить их _обоих_ , и совершенно в этом не преуспевая.

– Фрэнк… Фрэнк, Господи…

– Я не… я… думаю, тебе нужно двигаться, прошу, ну же, _шевелись_ , – выдавил он, пытаясь прислушиваться к своему телу, выцепить, чего оно хотело и в чем нуждалось, ибо разум его совершенно потерял контроль над ситуацией.

– _Ебать_ , – выдал Джерард, подкрепляя слово действием, толкаясь глубже снова и снова. Фрэнк вскрикнул, падая на его грудь, чувствуя, что руки вконец обессилили. Его тело пылало, он словно был объят пламенем. Каждое движение Джерарда сводило их ближе, затем – дальше, а затем – снова ближе друг к другу, и Фрэнк еще никогда не знал боли или наслаждения сильнее. Ощущения сливались воедино, проникали под кожу, просачивались сквозь кости. Он развел ноги шире, позволяя Джерарду входить в него глубже, а гравитации – взять верх над ним и довести его до исступления.

 _«Это лихорадочный сон, какая-то галлюцинация»_ , – думал он, только вот все ощущалось лучше, Боже правый, _куда лучше_ , чем во снах. Он увидел себя, увидел их обоих будто со стороны, представил, как они выглядели в то мгновение: Джерард спиной к стене, поддерживая Фрэнка одной ногой и свесив вторую с кровати, а он сам – раскрытый, разгоряченный, непристойный, над Джерардом, _верхом_ на нем, будто… будто…

– Это, – выдохнул он, набирая воздух в легкие, сжимая волосы Джерарда ладонями и вытягивая из него очередной звучный стон, – это просто порочно. Мы… _ах_ … _порочны_ , – задохнулся он, следом рассмеявшись, удивляясь самому себе.

– Думаешь, это порочно? – с придыханием спросил Джерард, сжимая ладонями бедра Фрэнка. – Готов поспорить, что каждая влюбленная супружеская пара занимается подобным и даже больше, душа моя, – произнес он, прерываясь, чтобы оставить россыпь из жгучих поцелуев на шее Фрэнка. Он выглядел просто неистово, его глаза расфокусировались, а волосы падали на лицо.

– Но мы не супружеская пара, – сумел выдавить Фрэнк, собирая крупицы разума, что, однако, уже иссякали, пока он приближался все ближе к своему оргазму. Он попытался его отсрочить, желая, чтобы момент не заканчивался: « _Продлись_ , прошу, _еще немного_ ». – Но я, – он сделал вдох, – хотел бы я, чтобы мы были супругами, – быстро признался Фрэнк, пряча лицо, зарываясь в волосы Джерарда. – Хотел бы я заниматься этим с тобой на брачном ложе, и чтобы в нашем распоряжении была вся ночь. 

– Каждая ночь, – ответил Джерард, прохрипев ему на ухо. – Каждая ночь до конца наших дней, Фрэнк, – выдохнул он. – Боже правый, я…

– Нет-нет, прошу, еще немного, – запричитал он, едва в состоянии формировать слова. – Прошу, продолжай… продолжай трахать меня, продолжай, пока… пока я не…

– Прости, – задохнулся в ответ Джерард, сжимая руками его талию. И голос, и тело его напряглись. – Это слишком хорошо, я не смогу, Фрэнк, _не смогу_ …

Фрэнк судорожно закивал, принимаясь двигаться быстрее, жестче, чувствуя, как горит его зад и как он готов взорваться завершенностью без единого прикосновения.

– Хорошо, – выдавил он. – Хорошо.

Джерард припал лицом к груди Фрэнка и кончил в него, так горячо и влажно, простонав будто от приступа боли. Его оргазм, казалось, длился целую вечность. Придя в себя и расслабившись, Джерард тотчас обернул пальцы вокруг члена Фрэнка, и тот вскрикнул в ответ, хватаясь руками за волосы Джерарда. Они ему никогда… никогда не наскучат: жесткие, пропитанные потом, пахнущие, как он – как Джерард, только Джерард.

Опуская веки, Фрэнк раскрыл рот, и при следующем же взмахе ладони Джерарда оргазм оглушил его словно дубиной, и Фрэнк полностью растворился в неге. Лишь благодаря руке Джерарда, что надежно поддерживала его спину, Фрэнк все еще мог сидеть прямо.

– Знаешь, а мы могли бы… – прошептал Джерард, пока Фрэнк пытался привести в порядок свое дыхание, не желая двигаться, несмотря на неудобное положение.

– Могли бы что? – спросил он, слегка меняя свою позицию, ощущая, как при этом эхом запульсировало его тело. Скорчившись от боли, он наконец заставил себя подняться, чувствуя, как из него выскользнул член Джерарда. Он почувствовал скользкий, влажный результат их любви между своих ног, смутившись, но при этом совершенно не в состоянии думать об этом. Взамен, он решил усесться обратно на колени Джерарда, и к черту сперму и пот.

– Быть вместе, – произнес Джерард таким тоном, будто в этом не было ничего необычного или предосудительного. Он принялся покрывать Фрэнка поцелуями – настолько легкими, что он едва их ощущал. – До конца наших дней. Если… если бы ты тоже этого хотел.

– Джерард… – пробормотал Фрэнк, отстраняясь и заставляя Джерарда взглянуть на него.

– Нет, прошу, выслушай меня, – прервал его Джерард. – Не здесь, разумеется, не здесь. Но, может… в других краях законы соблюдаются не столь… серьезно. А люди – не так… не так строги. Во всем.

– Джерард, что ты… – Фрэнк нахмурился, не сразу осознавая его слова.

– Давай убежим отсюда, – протараторил тот. – У меня есть средства, я хозяин этого имения, у меня есть средства… давай сбежим. Вместе. Мы можем… можем отправиться на континент, в Индию, в Америку… 

– В Америку! – воскликнул Фрэнк, рассмеявшись, несмотря на свое состояние. – Никогда в это не поверю, да они еще хуже нас.

– Значит, на континент, – продолжил настаивать на своем Джерард, загораясь своей безумной улыбкой. – Будем жить сами по себе, никто больше не будет следить за каждым нашим шагом.

– Не верю, что такое возможно, – возразил Фрэнк, отводя взгляд в сторону. – Люди всегда следят, всегда наблюдают.

– Не везде… есть люди, которым все равно, – не отступал тот.

Фрэнк попытался дышать ровно, но с этим было сложно справиться, пока лицо Джерарда, полное надежды, так и вынуждало его позабыть про суровую реальность.

– Ты не… о Боже, ты _и правда_ … ты говоришь это все всерьез.

– Совершенно искренне, Фрэнк, – тут же ответил Джерард. – Я хочу быть с тобой. Не важно, где, главное – чтобы ты тоже этого хотел. Ты же хочешь этого, да? – продолжал он, стиснув Фрэнка в таких крепких объятиях, что тому было сложно дышать. Фрэнк и вообразить себе не мог всех вероятностей, всех причин, почему у них не сможет и не должно получиться.

– Ты хочешь… убежать. Со мной, – быть такого... быть такого _не может_.

– Хочу, – ответил Джерард с таким простым, таким искренним и открытым выражением лица, какого Фрэнк еще не видал. – Поехали со мной.

Зажмурившись, Фрэнк опустил голову, прижимаясь ко лбу Джерарда. Их кожа по-прежнему была липкой и влажной, а сердца их бились так громко, что, он был уверен, вместе с ними мог сотрясаться весь дом.

– Мне нужно… я не могу…

– Мы можем, – выдохнул Джерард, словно маг, выговаривающий заклинание. – Мы можем быть вместе. Мы с тобой.

– А что насчет Майкла? Твое поместье, твой…

– Майкл поймет, – лицо Джерарда помрачнело. Он опустил взгляд, от чего ресницы бросили длинные тени на его скулы. – Он… он понимает.

Фрэнк посмотрел на Джерарда, взглянул на растрепанные волосы, что скрывали лоб и опускались на глаза, засмотрелся на яркие пятна румянца, покрывавшие его щеки, на его потрясающие, бездонные глаза и ринулся целовать его: целовать бездумно, целовать его рот, и подбородок, и нос, и брови – продолжал целовать, прерываясь лишь чтобы выдохнуть: «Да, да, уедем, да». На каждый его поцелуй Джерард отвечал яростным, сводящим с ума порывом любви, и в конце концов они опустились, прижимаясь к стене и стискивая друг друга в крепких, отчаянных объятиях, словно это была их самая последняя встреча.

~*~

За пределами их мирка, однако, все ощущалось совершенно иначе.

Вернувшись домой, Фрэнк почувствовал, как на него находит паника громадным монстром, угрожающим поглотить его целиком. 

Как он мог даже _подумать_ о том, чтобы сбежать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы согласиться на это так легко и просто, будто Джерард предложил отправиться на воскресную прогулку?

Сама идея казалась Фрэнку столь безумной, столь абсурдной, что ему хотелось забраться на Свит Пи и ускакать прочь, скакать так долго и так далеко, чтобы можно было забрать свои слова назад, сказать: « _Нет_ , Джерард, я не смогу… не смогу оставить весь свой мир позади».

_Свит Пи._

Он представил ее в конюшне: как ее приводят в порядок после прогулки верхом, как она фыркает – покрытая потом верная подруга, что унесет его секреты с собой в могилу. Фрэнк опустился на кровать, закрывая глаза.

 _«Хорошо»_ , – решил он. – _«Я остаюсь. Что дальше?»_

Сердце больно кольнуло, когда он представил Джерарда с широко распахнутыми глазами, со вскинутыми бровями, с этим безумным, печальным выражением, что раскрывало всю его сущность – всю без остатка. Он все еще мог чувствовать запах их любви на себе: на одежде, в волосах, на коже. Он открыл глаза и подумал о своем отце, которому навсегда суждено было остаться разочарованным в своем единственном сыне. Представил матушку, постоянно пытающуюся изменить его мнение, но вынужденную отступать снова и снова.

Он представил извечные балы, утомлявшие той единственной целью, что преследовали его родители; вспомнил свой лондонский дом, одинокий и пустой до тех пор, пока ему не позволят вернуться с супругой под руку.

Он задумался о тайных встречах среди трав, о спешных ласках в темноте, о пустых покоях, о трепещущих сердцах, о дерганой дрожи при каждом звуке, о то и дело прерванных занятиях любовью.

Он думал о том, как ему никогда не будет позволено провести целую ночь, хоть одну-единственную, рядом с любимым человеком, и как он никогда не сможет проснуться с ним в одной постели.

Он думал о Платоне. Он размышлял о Боге.

Он подумал: _«Что ж, возможно…»_

Он решил: _«Ладно, хорошо»._


	8. Chapter 8

~*~

Фрэнку было не привыкать быть ужасным сыном, так что он вовсе не удивился тому, что не почувствовал и капли горечи тем же вечером за ужином. Марта, благослови ее Господь, приняла всю ответственность за развлечения на себя, болтая без умолку, хоть ей и не уделяли достаточного внимания. Фрэнк не обладал подобным даром.

Он ел свинину, глотал картошку и в основном глядел на свой бокал, изредка бросая взгляды на родителей. Матушка была вежливой, отец – в своем репертуаре.

На мгновение Фрэнк почувствовал прилив чуть ли не подросткового триумфа, какого-то озорного желания обвести родителей вокруг пальца. _«Вы и понятия не имеете»_ , – подумал он. Ни малейшего понятия, что в тот самый момент он размышлял над тем, как навсегда оставит свой дом, а они об этом даже и не догадывались.

Добросердечная сторона Фрэнка, рассердившись, не преминула возмутиться его дерзостью. Иная сторона поспешила напомнить, что у него и плана-то никакого не было. Он ведь и сам не имел ни малейшего понятия…

– Фрэнк?

– М-м?

– Марта только что рассказала, что вскоре покинет нас, – матушка выжидательно на него смотрела, Марта – тоже. – Но ты, боюсь, витал в облаках, – мягко упрекнула его она.

– Прошу прощения, – ссутулился Фрэнк и сделал глоток воды. – Я… я _и правда_ витал в облаках, – он повернулся к Марте. – Когда ты планируешь отправиться домой?

– Через неделю. Твои родители были, несомненно, так добры ко мне, что я совершенно не знаю, как их можно за это отблагодарить.

– Нонсенс, девочка моя, – встрял отец Фрэнка. – Мы тебе всегда рады, право же.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулась она. Фрэнк тоже улыбнулся. Ему редко доводилось видеть отца в добром расположении духа. Это было приятное явление.

Взглянув на матушку, однако, он почувствовал укол вины и сожаления, ведь в скором времени их поместье станет куда более одиноким, чем она могла предположить.

Фрэнк потупил взор и потянулся за очередным куском, чувствуя на себе долгий, непоколебимый взгляд Марты.

~*~

Когда дело касалось поездок, как вскоре выяснил Фрэнк, Джерард становился скрупулезным организатором.

На следующий же день Фрэнк получил послание от него с приглашением отобедать завтра в Брэй и с просьбой захватить с собой атлас.

Фрэнк прекрасно знал, что у Джерарда был и свой атлас, причем вполне приличный, и все же, на обед он заявился с собственным изданием под рукой. Проходя в столовую, он увидел, что вдобавок к трапезе перед Джерардом и Майклом на столе располагались и атлас, и целая карта.

Пару секунд Фрэнк наблюдал за тем, как они склонились над листами, а затем, прочистив горло, поприветствовал братьев.

– Фрэнк! – засиял Джерард и, дождавшись, пока Уилкокс выйдет из комнаты, направился к Фрэнку, чтобы быстро чмокнуть его в губы. Фрэнк тут же взглянул на Майкла, но если тот что-то и заметил, то совершенно не подал виду. Джерард сжал ладонь Фрэнка и потянул его к столу.

– Мы составляем возможные маршруты, – восторженно заявил он, как только Фрэнк сел за стол, уложив салфетку на колени. – Но сперва поешь, а потом все обсудим.

– Оу, – выдавил Фрэнк, нахмурившись, и принялся накладывать себе рагу. – И куда же мы направимся? Куда именно? – отчеканил он, четко подбирая слова, балансируя на грани раздраженности и удушающего страха одновременно.

– Ох! Разумеется, прости… мне следовало… я же не…

– Джерард, все в порядке, – ответил Фрэнк, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее. – Я просто… полагаю, ты уже составил определенный план, так что просто начни с начала.

Внимательно слушая Джерарда, Фрэнк медленно расправлялся со своей порцией рагу, но аппетитная еда опускалась в его желудок тяжелыми камнями.

– Что ж, шутки ради, я написал знакомому писателю, что держит поместье в Люцерне, – начал Джерард. – Это было несколько недель тому назад.

Даже прежде, чем они впервые обсудили эту тему. Фрэнк нахмурился, опуская взгляд на тарелку, но следом подал знак, чтобы Джерард продолжил свой рассказ.

– Да, в общем… он поведал, что собирается переехать обратно во Францию и продать поместье в Люцерне, так как его ведение доставляло слишком много хлопот.

– Понятно, – медленно произнес Фрэнк, оставляя второе недоеденным и делая глоток лимонада. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Джерарда, в ожидании уставившегося на него своими напуганными глазами, затем – на Майкла, вот уже пять минут не отрывавшегося от изучения одной и той же страницы атласа, лежавшего перед ним. Фрэнк обратил внимание на его жесткие черты лица и с силой сжатый подбородок и задумался, не ошибся ли Джерард, доверив их секрет Майклу. У Фрэнка никогда не было братьев – он не мог вообразить себе подобный уровень доверия.

Что-то внутри Фрэнка перевернулось, и он почувствовал, как в теле поднимается горячая волна, жаром проносящаяся по шее, по лицу. В конце концов, его охватила паника столь разительная, что ему едва удалось сглотнуть желчь, что подступила к горлу. Он зажмурился и попытался сделать глубокий вдох. Не получалось.

– Фрэнк…

– Все в порядке?

Голоса братьев прозвучали где-то рядом, и Фрэнк заставил себя сделать вдох, открыть глаза и заговорить.

– Я… мне жаль, должно быть… я выйду ненадолго…

Он оттолкнулся от стола, едва успев бросить на него салфетку, прежде чем ноги сами понесли его прочь, в коридор, длинный, пустой, заполненный воздухом.

– Фрэнк… – еле слышно, нерешительно произнес Джерард, следуя за Фрэнком, оставляя между ними расстояние в пару шагов, будто он тоже был напуган. Остановившись с ладонью на своем животе, Фрэнк почувствовал, как паника постепенно сходит на нет, и решил, что он, должно быть, выглядел просто смешно.

– Мне… мне жаль, Джерард, – задыхаясь, выдавил он, заставляя себя прислониться к стене, чтобы привести в порядок свое дыхание. – Это было… неприемлемо. Прошу меня извинить, – закончил он, переводя взгляд на Джерарда. Тот стоял, прикусив губу, с выражением чистой печали на лице, обрамленном извечно растрепанными волосами.

– Фрэнк, это мне нужно извиняться. Я должен был… должен был с тобой посоветоваться.

Фрэнк улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил. Джерард был прав.

Джерард отчаянно отпрянул назад, проводя обеими руками по своим волосам, пропуская через себя каждое сомнение, каждое нервное беспокойство, что можно было найти в его арсенале тревожного поведения. В конце концов, он потер шею, затем – глаза, в итоге успокаиваясь настолько, чтобы подойти ближе к Фрэнку и нежно дотронуться до его руки.

– Прости, – еле слышно повторил он, опуская руку. – Я слишком… увлекся, – продолжил он, не в силах поднять глаз на Фрэнка. – Подумал, какой замечательный план! Это просто идеально, ему… ему точно понравится, – в это мгновенье Джерард все-таки встретился с Фрэнком взглядом на короткий момент, достаточный, чтобы подарить ему краткую печальную улыбку. – Но ведь это решение изменит всю твою жизнь, не так ли? Тебе нужно больше времени.

– Нужно, – согласился Фрэнк, чувствуя, что дышать становится легче, а кровь успокаивается в венах. – Мне нужно… _говорить_ с тобой. Нужно знать, что если мы решимся на этот… этот безумный, сумасшедший поступок, то мы… сможем справиться со всеми последствиями. Что мы оба понимаем, во что собираемся ввязаться, – закончил Фрэнк, робко протягивая ладонь Джерарду, и тот охотно протянул в ответ свою.

– Понимаю, – тихо ответил он и, воспользовавшись тем, что сжимал ладонь Фрэнка в своей, притянул его ближе, прикасаясь губами к его лбу и позволяя Фрэнку спрятать свое лицо в изгибе его шеи. – Понимаю, душа моя. Я тоже этого хочу.

Фрэнк прильнул ближе к Джерарду, переплетая их пальцы и глубоко дыша.

~*~

Майкл уютно свернулся в кресле, подогнув ноги под себя. Когда Джерард и Фрэнк вернулись в комнату, он произнес, не отрывая взгляда от атласа, раскрытого у него на коленях:

– Джерард, ты полный идиот.

– Знаю, – ответил тот, понурив голову. Он еще раз крепко сжал ладонь Фрэнка, а затем отпустил ее. Фрэнк взволнованно наблюдал за братьями, пытаясь расшифровать их общение.

– Фрэнк, я люблю его, потому что он мой брат, но, честно, я и понятия не имею, почему ты захотел связать с ним свою жизнь, – продолжил Майкл, на этот раз поднимая на них взгляд на недолгое мгновение, вопросительно изгибая бровь, а затем перевернул страницу. Уставившись на него, Фрэнк почувствовал волну спокойствия внутри. Каким же он был болваном, раз сомневался в Майкле. Вот же болван!

Джерард улыбнулся брату, и Майкл ответил ему своей улыбкой. Фрэнк медленно подошел к столу и придвинул карту ближе.

– Итак, значит, Швейцария…

~*~

Фрэнк знал, что ему будет не хватать чердака поместья Брэй. Уютное помещение стало ему вторыми покоями. На столе, за которым Джерард рисовал, покоилась книга Фрэнка. Под подушкой на кровати была аккуратно свернута ночная рубашка, что Джерард подобрал для него. Сейчас он сидел у окна и ждал возвращения Джерарда.

Небо было окрашено в унылый, невзрачный серый. Дождь еще не начался, но Фрэнк знал, что это лишь вопрос времени.

По погоде он точно скучать не станет.

А вот по виду – _еще как_. С извилистыми холмами Северной Англии не сможет сравниться ничего из того, что он увидит в Швейцарии, в этом он был уверен, как бы не уверял его в обратном Джерард.

– По пути нам встретится столько прекрасных видов, – бормотал он, оставляя россыпь из кратких поцелуев на шее Фрэнка, будто пытаясь тем самым переубедить его. – Можем даже остановиться в Париже, если захочешь.

Фрэнк рассмеялся, ответив, что подумает над этим. А может, он решит отправиться сразу же в Люцерн – эту незнакомую точку на карте, город, что он разыскал у себя в атласе.

Он не знал, что их там ожидает.

О возвращении Джерарда известили гулкие шаги, поскрипывающие на лестнице, и в следующее мгновение дверь отворилась с громким хлопком.

– А вот и ты, – улыбнулся Фрэнк, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

– А вот и я, – ответил Джерард. – Приступим к делу?

– Приступим, – согласился Фрэнк, поднимаясь со стула и направляясь к Джерарду своей тихой походкой. – Но чуть позже.

Джерард наклонился к нему и поцеловал в губы.

– И что же у тебя на уме?

Фрэнк лишь молча потянулся к пуговицам на его жилетке.

~*~

Когда позже на той же неделе Фрэнк прибыл в Брэй, Майкл был дома в одиночестве.

– Джерард отправился… по делам. Честно говоря, без понятия, по каким именно, – проинформировал он его со своего места у окна. – Прошу, входи, – улыбнулся он. Его глаза были скрыты за стеклами пенсне.

Фрэнк тихо прошел в гостиную, расстроенный тем, что оторвал Майкла от чтения. Он подошел к софе, взял в руки томик поэзии, что покоился на ней, и принялся читать сочинения, чувствуя неловкость за свое вторжение.

– Ты же не… подведешь его, не так ли? – мягкий голос Майкла прервал повисшую между ними тишину.

Голова Фрэнка моментально взлетела, и он уставился на Майкла, что сидел все там же, опустив глаза на книгу, но совершенно точно не занимаясь чтением. Намеренным движением Фрэнк захлопнул томик и опустил его на софу, пытаясь собрать свои мысли воедино.

– Я сделаю все возможное, – наконец, произнес он.

– Знаю, что сделаешь, – согласно ответил Майкл. – Но то, что вы собираетесь сделать… это будет непросто… для вас обоих.

Фрэнк осознал, что Джерард никогда не говорил об опасности. Он и сам мечтал лишь о возможном счастье, понимая трудности, с которыми они столкнутся, но предпочитая о них не думать. Страх копился где-то на задворках его сознания и был готов вот-вот перелиться через край, стоит Фрэнку неосознанно ступить на его территорию. Пока что, однако, ему удавалось с с ним справляться.

– Знаю, – тихо ответил он, опуская взгляд. – Ты, должно быть… должно быть, ты меня ненавидишь за то, что забираю его у тебя, – промолвил он, вдруг осознавая этот факт.

– Я тебя не ненавижу, Фрэнк, – ответил Майкл, удивленно и громче, чем говорил до этого. – Ты… ты дал ему то, чего у него никогда не было, и уже только за это я не могу тебя ненавидеть.

Фрэнк молча смотрел на него какое-то время, ощущая ком в горле.

– Спасибо, – наконец, смог выдавить он.

– Не стоит, это чистая правда, – ответил Майкл, смотря Фрэнку прямо в глаза. – К тому же, я буду знать, где вы живете, так что смогу навещать, – сказал он, замолкая на мгновение, перелистывая страницу, будто из привычки, но не по необходимости. – Ты любишь его, это я знаю точно. Ты не станешь его ранить. Но, прошу, просто… – голос Майкла чуть дрогнул, и Фрэнк молча ждал, затаив дыхание, пока тот продолжит. – Прошу, позаботься о нем. Так, как он будет заботиться о тебе.

Фрэнк опустил взгляд на свои руки, рассматривая короткие пальцы и крупные ладони. Он подумал о руках Джерарда, нежно заправляющих выбившуюся прядку Фрэнку за ухо. О руках Джерарда, блуждающих по коже Фрэнка в ночи. О руках Джерарда, крепко сжимающих его ладони, пока никто не видит.

– Обязательно, – ответил он, наблюдая за тем, как ладони сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. – Даю тебе слово. 

~*~

– Ты… ты уезжаешь.

На лице Рэймонда смешались сильное удивление и грусть – еще сильнее. Фрэнк сглотнул ком в горле и кивнул. Гостиная в доме Рэймонда была ярко освещена, и вкупе с раскрытыми французскими дверьми, она была наполнена ароматом лета, что уже приближалось к своему концу.

– Навсегда, – голос Рэймонда прозвучал так, будто он не был до конца уверен, подшучивает Фрэнк над ним или нет. Фрэнк почувствовал, как при этом сжалось его сердце. Из всех прощаний, что он представлял в своей голове, это – одно из немногих, что он осмелился произнести вслух – оказалось одним из самых тяжелых. – Но почему?

Фрэнк зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул.

– Потому что… я больше не могу здесь оставаться. Не могу сказать, куда я направляюсь, ибо… не желаю быть найденным.

– Но… конечно же, мы можем хоть что-то… Фрэнк, что _случилось_? – озадаченно произнес Рэймонд. – Могу ли я чем-то помочь? Я бы сделал… Я бы все отдал, только скажи, прошу…

– Не нужно, Рэймонд, прошу, не надо, – прервал его Фрэнк, чувствуя, как сжимается все внутри. – Прошу, ты ничего…

– Тогда что? – сорвался Рэймонд. Фрэнк еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы тот повышал голос. – Боже правый, Фрэнк, у тебя же нет… нет проблем _с законом_ , да?

Фрэнк безрадостно усмехнулся, жестом указывая, чтобы Рэймонд успокоился.

– Не… не совсем. Все дело в… – Фрэнк замолчал. Сделал глубокий вдох. – Все дело в любви.

Выражение Рэймонда мгновенно переменилось. Он опустился в свое кресло и уставился на Фрэнка, наблюдая за ним так долго и неотрывно, что Фрэнк почувствовал, как к шее прилила кровь. Они так и смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, и Фрэнк продолжал думать, какой же будет его жизнь без Рэймонда.

 _«Однажды»_ , – думал он, – _«однажды мы встретимся вновь»_.

– Кажется… – голос Рэймонда был тихим и спокойным. – Думаю, я понимаю.

Фрэнк посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Думаю, так и есть, – честно ответил он.

В следующее мгновение Рэймонд сгреб его в свои крепкие объятия, и его волосы защекотали Фрэнку лицо и шею.

– Береги себя, Фрэнк, – произнес он. – Желаю тебе удачи.

Они оба притворились, что смахнули со своих лиц вовсе не слезы, а легкую испарину от того, что в гостиной было невероятно жарко.

~*~

Позже, когда они встретились на своем лугу, Джерард бросил на Фрэнка краткий взгляд и тут же притянул его в объятия, что так сильно отличались от объятий Рэймонда. Фрэнк уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи Джерарда, крепко цепляясь за него, чувствуя, как мысли в его голове кружатся в безумном вихре волнения.

~*~

Свою последнюю ночь в Англии они должны были провести в доме Фрэнка в Лондоне. Несмотря на жесткий контроль отца над всеми его финансами, Фрэнку удалось сохранить ключи от дома и, на удивление, благосклонность своей экономки. Он знал, что она не станет раскрывать их тайну, а даже если и раскроет, это будет уже не важно.

К тому времени, как она поднимет тревогу, они с Джерардом будут уже на полпути во Францию, вдали от любого вмешательства.

В безопасности и на пути к свободе.

~*~

Фрэнк тихо вошел в покои матушки, понимая, что вторгается в ее личное пространство. Она читала, сидя на своей любимой кушетке. Подле нее горела лампа, освещая комнату своим ярким, радостным свечением.

– Добрый вечер, – еле слышно поприветствовал он, прикрывая за собой дверь.

– Душа моя, – улыбнулась она, двигаясь в сторону, чтобы оставить место для него – точно так же, как и всегда, с тех пор, как он был ребенком. – Присядь со мной. Ты в порядке?

Фрэнк медленно направился к ней, запоминая каждое мгновение.

– Все в порядке, – солгал он, присаживаясь на спинку кушетки. – Всего лишь хотел пожелать вам доброй ночи, прежде чем отправлюсь ко сну, – закончил он, рассматривая ее лицо, замечая, как знакомые черты стали ярче, четче, когда она улыбнулась ему в ответ.

– Ты не болен? – спросила она, протягивая руку к его лбу. Он поймал ее ладонь в свою и поцеловал тыльную сторону.

– Вовсе нет, – ответил он.

На какое-то мгновение ему захотелось ей все рассказать. Захотелось покинуть этот дом, будучи честным человеком, тем, кто заслуживает ее любви. Но затем он вспомнил лицо Майкла, когда тот говорил об их будущем, лицо Джерарда, когда он планировал их поездку.

Он наклонился ближе и обнял матушку, крепко прижимаясь к ее теплому, родному телу, вдыхая ее аромат, запоминая ощущение того, как ее волосы легко щекочут лицо.

– Боже правый, что это на тебя нашло? – засмеялась матушка, обнимая его в ответ. – Ох, мой дорогой, – прошептала она, прежде чем отстраниться. – А теперь отправляйся спать, – наказала она, размахивая руками, и Фрэнку показалось на секунду, что он прирос к своему месту.

– Доброй ночи, мам _а_ , – наконец произнес он. Она проводила Фрэнка до двери легкой шуткой над его формальностью. Он обернулся назад, бросая на нее последний взгляд, улыбнулся и вышел из ее покоев. 

~*~

С отцом он решил попрощаться в последний момент, по пути назад заприметив, что его дверь приоткрыта. Отец располагался примерно в той же позиции, что и матушка. Он уже накинул на плечи халат и теперь читал книгу, держа в одной руке бокал вина. Когда Фрэнк заглянул в его покои, отец, приподняв голову в удивлении, произнес:

– Да?

Фрэнк задумался на мгновение. Он не планировал прощаться с отцом перед своим отъездом. Теперь же он просто смотрел на него, запоминая хмурость его бровей и то, как легко он держал в руке свой бокал вина.

– Всего лишь хотел… пожелать доброй ночи, – в конце концов промолвил он, нарушая тишину.

– Ах! – улыбку, сродни той, что заиграла на лице отца, он не видел уже давно. – Тогда и тебе доброй ночи.

Фрэнк так и стоял какое-то время, чувствуя неловкость и смущение, будучи не в состоянии двинуться с места, осознавая, что это действительно их последняя встреча. Затем он еле заметно улыбнулся, кивнул и стремительно вышел из комнаты.

~*~

Когда Фрэнк нерешительно подошел к Свит Пи, она лениво пережевывала сено. Она фыркнула и подалась вперед, прижимаясь к его ладони, как только он к ней прикоснулся. Фрэнк погладил ее бок, затем – обернул руку вокруг ее шеи, причесывая пальцами ее жесткую гриву.

Он уже все решил. Он знал и понимал, что это было единственным возможным для него выходом. Но теперь, когда Фрэнк почувствовал ее запах и ощутил шершавое прикосновение ее кожи к своей щеке, его решимость пошатнулась и была к сокрушению ближе, чем когда-либо за прошедшие пару недель.

Долгое время он стоял возле Свит Пи молча, не желая отпускать ее, и в то же время не в состоянии уйти самому.

Когда Фрэнк, в конце концов, направился к выходу, он так и не решился обернуться назад. Достаточно тяжело было слышать то, как она фыркает за спиной, пока он выходит из конюшен.

~*~

Позже, годы спустя, Фрэнк все еще помнил каждое мгновение их дороги на юг – каждый клочок земли под колесами арендованной повозки, каждый украденный момент во тьме, каждый удар его сердца.

Но если бы кто-то спросил его в тот день, минуты спустя после их приезда в Лондон, он бы сказал, что все прошло как в тумане.

Может, оно и к лучшему. Когда он повернул ключ в замке и вошел в свой покинутый дом, знакомый затхлый аромат чуть не выбил его из колеи.

– О мой Бог, – пробормотал Джерард, когда Фрэнк зажег лампу в прихожей. – Здесь так красиво, Фрэнк.

Фрэнк глубоко вдохнул и поставил сумки на пол.

– Красиво, – согласился он, прикрывая веки и прислоняясь к стене, чувствуя мягкое прикосновение чинца [1] к одежде и ощущая первые отголоски усталости на своих плечах. – Наверное, стоит известить миссис Даунс о нашем приезде, – вполголоса произнес он. – Полагаю, она ему крайне удивится.

– Она стара? – спросил Джерард, и Фрэнк рассмеялся в ответ, открывая глаза.

– Будем надеяться, достаточно молода, чтобы сие удивление благополучно пережить.

Действительно, мало что могло вывести миссис Даунс из себя. Вооружившись свечой, укутавшись в халат и сокрыв свои кудряшки под ночным колпаком, она подала им чай, не спросив ни единого лишнего вопроса – только по делу.

– Мне приготовить гостевые покои?

Фрэнк бросил краткий взгляд на Джерарда и ответил, что да, гостевые покои подготовить необходимо. Миссис Даунс только и просила, чтобы соблюдалась внешняя видимость приличий.

– И во сколько вы собираетесь отправиться на причал, господин?

– Ровно в семь утра, миссис Даунс.

Она кивнула и с видом завершенности поставила перед ними блюдо с печеньем.

– Очень хорошо, завтрак будет готов к шести-тридцати. Что-то еще, сэр?

~*~

Утро опустилось на Лондон в своей вечно-серой, шумной и, как всегда, не отступной манере. Фрэнк проснулся в постели один и обнаружил Джерарда уютно свернувшимся на кровати в гостевых покоях. Должно быть, он улизнул из спальни Фрэнка ночью, причем так тихо и аккуратно, что тот даже не заметил. Будить Джерарда совершенно не хотелось, но время было на исходе, так что он наклонился ближе и нежно его поцеловал.

Губы Джерарда ответили прежде, чем он осознал происходящее, раскрываясь навстречу губам Фрэнка, побуждая его углубить поцелуй. Фрэнк улыбнулся, почувствовав, как внутри проносится неожиданная парящая легкость.

– Уже пора? – промурлыкал Джерард, наконец открывая глаза и медленно, сонно хлопая ресницами.

– Пора, любовь моя, – прошептал Фрэнк. – Пора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Чинц (chintz) – индийская ткань из льна или хлопка, украшенная рисунком, чаще всего с цветочными и растительными мотивами на светлом фоне. Ткань широко использовали в одежде и в оформлении интерьера на протяжении XVII и XVIII веков, вплоть до начала XIX века. (c) Википедия.   
> Видимо, в доме Фрэнка не делали ремонта уже сто лет :D


	9. Эпилог

~*~

– Есть что-нибудь занятное? – спросил Фрэнк, делая глоток чая и переводя взгляд на силуэт Джерарда, освещенный вечерними лучами солнца.

Джерард помедлил в нерешительности какое-то мгновение, но затем, присаживаясь рядом с Фрэнком, протянул ему конверт. 

– Вот, только что доставили с почтой. Адрес не местный.

Фрэнк убрал газету в сторону, принимая конверт из рук Джерарда. Он был исписан элегантным почерком его матери, каждая дуга, каждая завитушка казались такими родными, даже спустя столько лет.

Джерард одобрительно сжал ладонь Фрэнка, а затем молча зашел в дом сквозь раскрытые французские двери.

Фрэнк продолжал смотреть на конверт так долго, что его чай совсем остыл, а солнце оказалось по другую сторону их сада, оставляя Фрэнка в тени.

Не дрогнув, он наконец раскрыл конверт и развернул письмо, что покоилось внутри.

~*~

– Ты когда-то задумывался, – промолвил он, бесшумно выводя невидимые линии по коже Джерарда, – что случилось бы с нами, если бы мы не сбежали?

– Много раз, – вздохнул Джерард, ловя рукой его ладонь и притягивая ее к своим губам. – А ты?

– Мне просто интересно… что, если бы мы даже не встретились?

Джерард промычал что-то в знак протеста, будто одними своими словами Фрэнк мог изменить ход истории. Фрэнк никак не отреагировал на это, лишь придвинулся ближе к Джерарду в постели и обернул одну ногу вокруг его тела.

– Был бы я сейчас женат? – продолжил он, останавливая судорожные движения Джерарда своим телом, успокаивая их своими руками. – Или все же сбежал бы?

– Ты бы сбежал, – ответил Джерард без капли сомнения. – Ты никогда не мог прятать свое сердце.

Фрэнк неспешно размышлял над его словами. 

– Полагаю, ты прав. Но мне было бы некуда обратиться за помощью, – добавил он так тихо, что его едва можно было услышать. – Без денег, без крыши над головой… думаешь, есть и другие, такие же, как мы? Те, кому удалось спастись?

Джерард молчал долгое время, ровно дыша и не прекращая своих нежных прикосновений. 

– Я всегда на это надеялся, – сказал он, находя губы Фрэнка и затягивая их в долгий, неистовый, родной поцелуй.

Фрэнк позволил себе раствориться в нем, как и всегда, позволил себе растаять на губах Джерарда, скрываясь во тьме ночи среди покрывал и простыней.

Отстранившись, он переплел их пальцы и выдохнул:

– Она была добра ко мне.

Джерард издал звук, полный нежности.

– Она… пожелала мне счастья, – продолжил Фрэнк, вспоминая каждую букву, чувствуя прощение в каждом ее слове – прощение, которого он не заслуживал. – Она сказала, что… хранит мои письма. Каждое из них.

Джерард медленно перевернул их, пока не оказался сверху, вжимая Фрэнка в постель и глядя ему прямо в глаза.

– Я так рад, – прошептал он и поцеловал Фрэнка – пламенно и беззаветно, и больше никогда не переставал его целовать. 

~*~

> _Мой родной, ты был и всегда будешь моим дитя. Моим единственным сыном. Всем сердцем своим я желаю, чтобы ты был здесь, рядом со мной, но понимаю, что желание мое эгоистично. Но знай: где бы ты ни был, я с тобой – и буду всегда._
> 
> _Однажды я обязательно тебя навещу. Покажешь мне свою новую родину и свой новый дом._
> 
> _Однажды, душа моя. А пока, прошу, позаботься о своем здоровье. В Швейцарии, говорят, отменный климат. Надеюсь, что тебе дышится легче, мой родной. Надеюсь, что у тебя все хорошо._
> 
> _С любовью к вам обоим,_   
>  _Мама_

~*~*~


End file.
